A Pretty Penny
by bellabambina248
Summary: What happens when Naruto shows up under Sasuke's porch one day, declaring his love? SasuNaru, Yaoi, Spanking, AU.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone,

A new fiction. I know. I know. I have too many on going right now. But, I am under a lot of stress, and somehow this fiction keeps popping into my head. Hopefully, I will have much more time to write since I will be 'unemployed' in a matter of two weeks.

I did manage to write almost a full chapter for two of my other fictions, which I will be updating as soon as I finish my exams.

Like all first chapters, this is a pilot. Let me know if you want me to keep on going.

Beware; this fiction will include Yaoi (SasuNaru and others), and Spanking.

Please Enjoy.

**Prologue**

**Day one**

Tanned hands dropped the Ipod bulky portable speakers onto the grass, before bursting out as the prologue to the song played. "Sakura! I love you! Take me back!"

Naruto must have had amazing vocal chords because with the aptitude and intensity of his screaming agonizing voice, windows would have easily shattered.

"I am sorry! You're the most beautiful thing that ever walked this earth! Take me back!"

As soon as the singer 'trapped' in the small device blasted out, Naruto joined with his rough coarse voice. "Every night in my dreams, I see you I feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel You!"

"Shut up jackass!" A neighbor cursed, splashing water onto the blond who didn't seem at all phased.

"Go fuck yourself!" He insulted and then resumed his bray, "Near, far, wherever you are!"

"Jesus Christ, son, go home before someone calls the police!" An old lady peeked out of her window shouting at him.

"Sorry! I have to go on! Believe it!" And continued, "There is some love that will not

go away!"

"You go away, Naruto!" Finally the girl in question made her day view.

"Sakura! Take me back! I promise I will look after you like a queen, that's a promise of a life time."

"Go away stalker! Go away before I call the cops!" She shrieked at him as they began to argue loudly.

A few floors up, the blonde's confession of undying love was irritating a very insomniac prodigy, Sasuke Uchiha. His brows were twitching in anger as he tried to collect himself, sleeping in his bed. Oh, he would have died to go out and kick that idiot's ass. Or at least, scream profanities at him from his window. But, no. That would have been vulgar, and Uchihas weren't vulgar.

So, he was constrained to staying in his bed, twisting and turning, and cussing the foam ear plugs company for its bad quality products. Not to mention, fostering fury and rage to vent out on the first person he would see the next day.

**Day Two**

"Sakura!" The voice pierced through Sasuke's eardrums.

"No," The frustrated man whined remembering how unfocused he had been all day because of the lack of sleep. _May be just this once, _he thought trying to convince himself of at least throwing a brick at the nuisance. But his ego replied reminding him that "the idiot's" didn't justify Sasuke sinking that low.

"I love you!"

"That's it, he is done!"

The raven jumped out of bed, nearly ramming into the window. Erratically, he scanned the vicinity for the idiot. It didn't take over a second before he managed to locate Naruto. To be honest, he wasn't very tricky to find since he was wearing bright orange, and shouting in the middle of the night.

"You," Sasuke pointed at him. "Have you ever heard of decency?"

Naruto's eyes attempted to locate where the voice was coming from, but Sasuke being his dark self, he was hard to pin point. He only managed to find him, after Sakura screeched, almost tripping out of the window in order to glance at the apartment underneath hers.

"Sorry for bothering you! But I won't stop until she takes me back!"

"And in what logic do you think being a nuisance would attract a girl to you. You probably warded off most stray animals off the street with your idiotic spectacle."

"Your animals will come back soon! I only have one chance at love!" Naruto shouted completely missing the point of the other's insult.

The raven gritted his teeth, but before he could speak again he looked up to see Sakura almost climbing down to reach him. She was batting her eye lashes, "Sorry, Sasuke- kun! I don't know what's wrong with that freak!"

"Freak?" Naruto almost squeaked. "You love me!"

"I don't, go away!"

"You do! You told me! Remember that night the part-"

"I was drunk!" She shouted and then lowered her voice to speak to Sasuke, "Not that I drink that much. You can imagine why I needed to drink a lot that night. Just look at him, who wouldn't?"

"Well, even if you never loved me, I will do whatever it takes to get you to love me."

The raven sighed not knowing how the other's ego could take this much insults without even seeming scraped. _She is not even worth it. _"I am going to call the police."

"Marry me, Sakura! Marry me!"

At that comment, Sasuke tossed his phone away from frustration, looking out of the window again. He froze, swallowing as he watched the blond climbing the pipes up towards him.

Suddenly, the screams the people threw in the air faded into the back ground. He froze. Froze, watching the other's muscles flex as he climbed skillfully.

"You are going to fall. You're going to break your neck! Are you crazy?" He finally managed to blurt out. _Fool! He is risking his life for a whim-_

All of his body shuddered as Naruto made a small jump to reach the vase porch of his window. Automatically, he snatched the other's pants. Naruto just shrugged his leg away, as he dug his fingers in a small indent, pulling his leg over the porch to in attempt to give himself leverage. Instead, he slipped kicking the vase into the ground where it shattered to hundreds of pieces.

He, however, was grabbed by Sasuke. Sasuke whose heart was beating was off the charts, sweat sliding down his neck. He clung to him pulling the tanned blond into his apartment.

"Are you crazy? Are you fucking crazy?" He snapped, his chest rising and falling with agitation, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

That was when his eyes got tangled with the other's broad cobalt orbits. He gulped watching the tears in the other's eyes. Yet, Naruto didn't seem aware of the seam of tears that made its way down his cheeks.

He looked around for the door, only occupied by the thought of reaching her apartment. He needed to confess. An attempt to head for the exit was faced by Sasuke shoving him back.

"What are you doing?"

"That's love, man, now let me pass!"

"That's borderline personality disorder!" Sasuke shouted heart still racing. Yet, his comment seemed to fly over Naruto's head.

"Let me pass!" He pushed against the other's body.

"Why? Don't you have any pride? She always turned you down."

"It's not your business!"

"It's _my _business. You just broke into my apartment."

"I didn't break into anything. You pulled me in. In fact, this is kidnapping."

Sasuke's mouth gaped not believing how unreal the other person was. "Forget the police, I am calling a mental institution!"

"They won't heal her love inside of m-"

"Are you listening to yourself?" The raven waved his hand. "You are probably going to get some jail time for your stunt, and all your concerned about is some sticky girl who refused you, even though she have nothing better to do than cooking me casseroles!"

The blond gasped, "Are you Sasuke Uchiha?"

Taken back, the raven looked at the other suspiciously. "Why?"

"It's you," Naruto poked his finger into the other's chest angrily.

"Don't poke me, or you're losing that finger," the raven scrawled.

"Keep your hands off her!"

"Believe me, she is _not _my type."

"Oh yeah! Then why do you keep sending her messages? Do you just like stealing other men's women?"

"Yes, yes, I like to _steal _other men's women," Sasuke scoffed. "Hn."

"Jerk! Bastard!"

"Watch your tongue, idiot!"

"I know your kind," He poked him again. "You tempt the girl, and then you break her heart. You feast on the attention and the pain in others. S-sadists. Yeah, I think that's what they call jerks like you."

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door could be heard interrupting their scuffle. The dark haired man, retracted and opened it, before a police officer asked if he could come in.

"Do you have a warrant?" The raven asked for no particular reason.

"The neighbors said they saw a man climb into your window-"

That was when the most unexplainable thing happened, "He ran down the corridor just a few minutes before you arrived." He lied.

"Which way?"

"Down the stairs. He is probably somewhere in the area outside the building."

A moment or two of conversing, and the cop was gone. He closed the door looking at the blond, who looked back doubtfully at him.

"Don't think I owe you!"

"Lower your voice. He is still outside," he walked to his bed sitting down hands in pockets, and then he sat pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do you know what you just did?"

"I was just trying to prove how much I love her."

"And I assume girls always fall for your bleeding heart persona?"

The blond frowned staring at the other, "What does she like in you?"

"Probably that I am not a stalker." He then added, "What do you like in her?"

Without a minute of hesitation, Naruto started listing characteristic beginning with beauty and going on to sociability.

"... and she is so sweet when she-"

"Hn," The raven pondered. _Something must be wrong with his perception. _"Not that I am saying you deserve any better, but she is average. Less than average."

"Take that back."

"Clean the dirt you got on my carpet first," he pointed down at the foot prints Naruto had left on his carpet with his muddy shoes.

Naruto marched towards the door before the raven quietly added, "I think a few of my very precious belongings are missing. I think I might press charges. What was your name again? Naruto, right? Never mind, I am sure Sakura will be more than willing to give a statement."

The noisy turned around furrowing his eyebrows, "I should have known that you are-"

"A jerk? A bastard? Well, the bastard's cleaning set is in the kitchen. Cupboard underneath the sink."

Naruto scraped the fabric harshly with some sort of brush, foam seeping between his fingers. He would occasionally let out a cuss, glaring at Sasuke. "I wish a swarm of sharks munch on your for their-"

"Actually, swarm is usually used when referring to insects-"

"I wish your ass gets locked in a same room with a swarm of killer bees."

The graphic description didn't even poke at the other's cold exterior. He was used to men hating his guts. It was a normal thing to learn to live with when born with money, class, and remarkable looks.

"... Then you won't be able to sit on it like a lazy bum!" Naruto pointed at the other's position, which would be described as casually reclining on the couch.

"Hn... I can still see the spot. Rub it harder."

"Do you think I am Cinderella or something?"

"First of all, it's late so keep your voice down. Secondly, you were the one who stained the carpet, and you are the one who is going to clean it."

"I am not a child," he murmured.

"Exactly, you are responsible for your actions."

"You are enslaving me," he whined. "Yes, yes, yes. You didn't turn me in just because you wanted to have your fun torturing me, didn't you?"

"Good, you at least have the IQ of a primate."

"You just want to watch me suffer."

"That's me."

Sasuke's passive responses were agitating Naruto more and more. His rubbing was becoming more erratic, almost scraping his knuckles. Once he was finished, he slammed the brush onto the ground, stood up, and dusted his pants.

"Done?" The raven said eyeing him from behind his paper-back book.

Naruto crossed his arms, "Anything else, asshole?"

"Don't make a noise going down the stairs," the raven's eyes returned to the book.

XXXXXXXX

The raven got up, dragging his feet across the room. He rubbed his face trying to subdue the headache at the back of his head, as a result of the lack of sleep. Once he was near the light switch, he turned it on, blinking a few times his eyes still getting used to the sudden brightness.

As soon as his eyes recovered, he noticed the white stains on the ground where the footprints used to be. He hissed grinding his teeth, "The idiot, he doesn't even know how to clean a carpet!"

He bent on all fours smelling the blotches, "Bleach..." _How could I have missed the smell yesterday? _

He got up, walking towards his drawer. Inside, a small PDA containing _only_ the details of his expenses was kept. He was pathological this way. Still, his compulsion to record every penny came to use, since he was able to figure out how much the carpet had cost him when he bought it a few years ago.

With a few clicks, he calculated its value after depreciation. Which was only fifteen dollars, since he had bought it at the flee market originally. Still, Naruto had to pay for it. It was the principle that counted.

He quickly got ready for work wearing a costly suit, and started jogging down the stairs. Once he was infront of his building, he debated stopping a taxi, but then decided against it. Taxis were an unnecessary expense. So, he just walked. More of scampered since he was already running late.

A few blocks away, he was panting when a man approached him selling newspapers. The man waved it in front of the raven, but Sasuke just signaled for him to go away. A pale hand pressed over his chest, in an attempt to catch his breath before straightening up.

He started brushing his fingers through his hair to manage to fix whatever strayed through his run, and then ran his hand down his suit before walking towards the large building across the street.

Once he walked in, he was met with tens of employees politely greeting him. They all respected him. In fact, some even went as far as fearing him. He had been known to be very rigid when it comes to rules after all.

He got into the elevator, everyone making room for him. He looked around; sure that one of the employees usually dropped his/her newspaper. He grumbled when he couldn't find one anywhere. He had really wished he wouldn't have to pay for buying one.

Right then, an employee dropped the paper on the ground. The raven examined him for a few minutes trying to figure out if it was intentional or not, before picking it up anyway. The elevator jingled, and he got out urging all the staff to sigh in relief.

"He was going to be cranky all day, if you hadn't dropped the newspaper," A woman sighed, pursing her lips.

"God forbid the billionaire has to pay two dollars!" Another employee huffed in irritation.

"People like him..." An old employee added, "Suffer more than you think. May be more than most of us, but for reasons we don't see."

A young man smiled at the older one, "A tyrant with a heart?" He chuckled, "You are a romantic, gramps."

XXXXXXXX

The raven walked into his office, signaling for his secretary to follow him. Dropping on his seat, he pointed at her. "Find me a guy called Naruto Uzumaki. I want his number and address before lunch."

She nodded, "Sir, Your brother- ehm- Mr. Uchiha called earlier today, and sent a package."

"Did he say why he needed me?" He said opening the package, neatly to save the wrapping.

The girl flustered, shifting on her feet. "His message says; Brother, in this day and age everyone owns a mobile phone. Since I know you won't pay for one, I bought it for you. And before you start obsessing about how much the monthly plan will cost, I already took care of it."

The raven glared at her and then at the device inside the box intently. Quickly, he turned around and searched for its price online. Seeing the large sum, he hissed.

"Call him and tell him, I am not a charity case."

The girl fidgeted again, "He said that incase this was your answer I should remind you that appearance are very important to maintaining the Uchiha Corps. image. Plus, if you don't accept gifts, you can always pay for it."

He swallowed looking back at the screen to rethink the price, "Well... since he _is _my brother..."

The assistant nodded turning to walk out of the office. When she reached the door, she froze, and then turned around. "Mr. Uchiha, would it happen to be the same Naruto Uzumaki mentioned in the newspaper today?"

The raven raised one eyebrow, "The paper?" _So, he 'is' a known criminal. _

She walked across the office, turning the paper infront of him to the business section. A photo of the blond grinning toothily and giving thumbs up occupied almost half of the page. The lucky heir was the only living relative of the world's richest man- now deceased. So over night, Naruto's yearly net worth was almost twenty billion dollars.

**- To be continued- **

**Opinions Please! I am dying to know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 1, 15 Dollars

**Chapter 1, "15 Dollars"**

"They are refusing all calls sir," The assistant addressed her boss almost shaking.

The raven steepled his fingers leaning against the desk, "Call again, and this time mention that it's an official business, and that it's necessary for him to answer in order to maintain a good business relationship between their company and ours."

"Isn't that a bit-" She froze when he gave her his best glare. "I will call again sir."

"Good."

She walked out, and a minute later his phone rang. She had transferred the call. He picked it up, hearing a jingle for a second before hearing the blonde's voice on the other end of the line.

"Uchiha?" Naruto asked anger forcing his voice to crack.

"You owe me for the carpet," he didn't bluff.

A short pause was heard before Naruto shouted into the phone, "Go Fuck yourself!" and hung up.

The raven stood up from his chair calling his assistant to get her to redial. _He is not getting off this easily. _

In Naruto's brand new office across town, he sat glaring at the phone as it rang. A ringing phone was to Naruto what kryptonite was for superman. A ringing phone had to be answered. His weak point kept him frozen, trying to keep his hand tucked in his pocket. He cracked.

"Yes? W-what do you want?"

"My fifteen dollars."

"Fif- Over my head body."

"They are just fifteen dollars."

"If they are just fifteen dollars why don't you forget about them?"

"Hn... They are your responsibility. You were the one who cleaned a colored carpet with bleach."

"You were the one who told me to clean it."

"You stained it."

"You pulled me in your place. Why didn't you just let me climb-"

"You were about to fall off and die... You know what; I should have just let you fall."

"You would LOVE that, wouldn't you bastard?"

"Hn, at least my carpet would still be-"

"I am not paying you for your carpet. Forget about it. Bye, adios, au revoir, sayonara, ma'as-salama!"

"In your dreams-"

He hung up again, pushing the raven over the edge. "Chizu!" He snapped losing his composure. "I want details about where he is staying, what time he is going to leave, right now!"

The girl rushed in, and then out.

He sat down, after kicking his ground. "Who does he think I am?"

XXXXXX

The board of directors glared at Naruto- who had paused the meeting just to answer the phone- while he glared at the device.

One of the more lenient ones coughed, "Excuse me Sir, but why don't you just pay him the amount? It's very minor even without considering your current wealth-"

"It starts with just fifteen pounds," Naruto waved his hands in the air speaking in a seesaw angry voice. "The next day, I am human furniture to make up for a leg rest I broke!"

The man blinked not being able to connect what Naruto just said to the topic they were discussing.

"I don't want _him _resting his legs on my back. No! No! No!"

"Even though Namikaze corps is currently has a bigger market share than Uchiha, we can't antagonize them for the sake of future mergers."

"M-m-merger! With him? No! No! Why don't we just sign a deal with the devil instead?"

The men sighed knowing that there was no talking with the young blond standing infront of them.

XXXXXX

The blond sneaked through the emergency exit trying to evade the reporters waiting by the front gate. He lowered his hoodie when he saw no one in the vicinity, fisting the air. "Yeah!"

"Idiot."

An echo sounded, forcing him to look around. "Now you owe me fifteen dollars for the carpet, and thirty for the taxi."

Naruto jumped around seeing the raven, "So now I am paying you to stalk me?"

"If you had cleaned the carpet right from the start, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Plus, be grateful I am not charging you for my time."

"So if I pay you the fifty dollars, you will just be on your way?"

"Forty five, and yes."

"I won't see you ever again?"

"Yes."

"And what if I don't pay you?"

"Then the expenses will just keep on adding up."

"Oh!" Naruto pretended to be horrified. "It will keep adding up? So what if I did this-" He stomped on Sasuke's foot, forcing the man to dance on one leg. "Are you going to add the cost of cleaning up your shoe to the bill?"

The raven frowned pushing him away, "Are you crazy?"

"You ask that a lot," Naruto smirked, ripping the other's shirt and snapping all the buttons.

The raven almost – but didn't- gasp. "That's a two hundred dollar shirt."

"Really? I thought you bought it from a two dollar store or something. Oh well, I guess you will just have to add it to my tab."

"You are going to regret this!"

"Well, since I am already being charged for it-" Naruto heaved one of the other's sleeves, tearing it right off.

The raven took a step back away from the mad man, panting from anger. "You-"

He snatched the other sleeve, "Ops! That one was by mistake. Nice arms through, have you ever heard of tanning?"

That was it! Sasuke wasn't going to stand by as the man insulted his complexion- which he had maintained through the use of several very costly sun-screening creams. He dug his hand in Naruto's hair violently pulling until Naruto was on the ground.

"Fuck! Let me go!" Naruto screamed pain showing on his face.

"I wonder how much your hair might sell for. It's short but blond-"

"Are you insane? I ripped your shirt, but that's my hair! You can buy a new shirt but not-"

"I can recommend some hair growing creams," the raven smirked losing all self-discipline.

"First of all, is that it? You are losing your hair so you are jealous- ahh!" Sasuke pulled harder. "Pulling my hair! Are you a girl or something? Men don't pull hair- Ahhh!"

If Sasuke was going to play dirty, so was Naruto. He bounced on the other's leg- which was close to him since he was already on the ground- and dug his teeth into the other's thigh.

The raven grunted, but didn't kick since he honestly didn't want the other to lose any teeth. That would have been too extreme. He didn't find any problem to pull Naruto's jeans up giving from behind, giving the boy an extreme wedgie, however.

On his knees, Naruto continued to bite the flesh, ad Sasuke used one hand on his hair and the other on his pants. Suddenly, aiming for leverage, Naruto did what no man is excused to do when fighting. He grabbed the other's junk harshly forcing the other to gasp, let go of the hair, and start smacking the other's ass to get him to pull away.

**FLASH **

Sasuke looked up towards the light, Naruto hesitated on the other hand before letting the other go. He turned around to see a reporter holding a digital camera in his hand, "Thank you. You just made me rich." He smiled at them before running away.

_Oh fuck!_

XXXXXXX

The raven sat sipping his coffee. He couldn't sleep all night. Plus, now he didn't know how he could go to work. His only suit was destroyed. At least the only suit Itachi would allow him to wear to work. Apparently, the suits he usually bought for himself, which he considered to be cost efficient, were an embarrassment to the Uchiha family according to Itachi.

He could call Itachi and tell him, and the brother would pay for a new suit. Yet, he suspected that the horrifying image was already on the news, and dealing with Itachi's rage was the last thing he wanted right then.

Speaking of the devil, Sasuke's new phone rang. He glared at it, regretting accepting it. A few seconds later, he answered knowing that his brother was persistent.

"Did you have a mental breakdown?"

"No..."

"So, is the photo photo-shopped?"

The raven coughed, "Which photo?"

"The photo of you attacking our competitor in an alley behind _his _company, wearing a torn shirt... and smacking his rear, Sasuke. What else would I be talking about."

"_He _attacked me."

"Did he drag you into the alley?"

"Not exactly..."

"So you were following him-"

"No!"

"So you just happened to be in the alley right where the emergency exit of his company led?"

"That's not what I meant. He owed me money."

"So you attacked him?" Itachi spoke losing the last of his patience. "Do you know how bad this looks?"

"It looks bad for him too-"

"It looks like you were forcing him to go on kneel infront of you, and rub you!" The older brother lost all composure. "All while, dressing like a man who just escaped from a mental institution."

"He did that all on his own-"

"What possessed you?"

"How am I the bad guy here? He started ripping my clothes-"

"Fix it! Fix it today."

The raven sighed, "Fine, I will deal with it..."

"What now?"

"My other shirt is still drying, and it's too early for any store to be open..." He blushed tasting the sourness of humiliation.

Sasuke could just hear Itachi shaking his head in frustration. "I am sending my driver with a new shirt right now."

That day, Sasuke stood in the corner of the elevator avoiding eye contact with any of the other employees. One of them dropped it to the ground before walking out at his floor and sighing. The raven picked up, instantly met with his and the blonde's photo. It did look like he was receiving a blow job.

XXXXXX

The blond angrily waved his hands in the air screeching. Shikamaru closed his eyes next to him trying to calm himself down, and sighed. Kiba on the other hand chuckled loudly, pointing at the TV show on the flat screen. "Hey, buddy, you are on TMZ! I love that show."

The blond balled his fists, "I will fucking kill him! What will Sakura think if she saw this?"

Kiba laughed out again, "Did you see that animation? They made you blob your head. You are _so _gay!"

Naruto pulled his hair falling on his back, "Kill me now."

Kiba elbowed him, "You just got lucky! Girls _love_ gay dudes."

"I am not gay!"

Shikamaru and Kiba exchanged looks before looking back at Naruto, "Sure, you are not gay."

"What was that look?"

"Troublesome..." Nara stared at the ceiling removing himself from the conversation.

"Nothing," Kiba looked away.

"Don't say nothing! You are hiding something..."

"Well..."

"Kiba," Nara signaled for the other not to say what they both knew was a fact, but Naruto didn't.

"It's a good chance to tell him."

"Tell me what?"

"Kiba, don't-"

"Buddy, you're gay."

Naruto jumped onto the couch pulling a Tom cruise, "W-what-what what? I am not! I like Sakura."

"Trust me, you're gay."

"How would you know?"

"I know..."

"You're full of crap."

"Dude, I am fine with it now. I was a bit uncomfortable at first, but now... I am cool with it. As long as you don't try to hump me or anything."

"I am not gay!"

"Naruto," Shika sighed. "Remember that time Kiba forced us to watch porn with him."

"I didn't force yo-"

"Remember what was your first comment when the tape started playing?"

The blond shook his head, "Why would I remember my first-"

"That guy has an amazing ass."

"What?"

"That was your comment, and then you spent the rest of the night eyeing Kiba's ass."

"I did not!"

"I don't mind it. I know I am sexy," Kiba added.

"Shut up!"

"I totally loved the girl-"

"What was her hair color?"

Naruto's mouth gapped like a fish, "A-a-a- A- I didn't- I wasn't looking at her hair!"

"Sure, you were looking at his junk."

"I was looking at her boobs!"

"Naruto, that wasn't the only prove. We have known for years now. I mean, you once groped Shika in your sleep."

"I don't want to have this conversation anymore," Shika waved his hand sighing.

Naruto blushed, ran to the bathroom, and locked himself inside.

After ten minutes of waiting, Kiba asked, "Do you think he is jerking off?"

Nara almost rolled his eyes, "Yes, he is jerking off, Kiba. That's what people do after realizing they have been living a lie."

"Hey, you don't have to be cynical."

Shika got up, "I am checking up on him."

He knocked twice on the door, and then one more time when he received no answer. "Naruto?"

"I love Sakura."

"Sure you do. We were just messing with you."

"..."

"Sorry."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And I don't like guys?"

"No."

"So I didn't grope you?"

"I guess not..."

The door opened, Naruto walking outside. He kicked Shikamaru's leg as a pay back. "Not funny."

Then, he took a seat next to Kiba, leaning against him, and puffing his cheeks. "I hate Sasuke Uchiha."

The brunette wrapped a hand around the other's shoulder pulling him closer. He then knocked their heads together gently, "People will forget about that image in no time."

"I won't..." He said looking at the TV where another program was mocking him this time around. "Say, Kiba, would I pass as gay?"

The tanned boy backed away gulping, not knowing what answer would hurt Naruto the least. He hated how Naruto had been struggling on occasion to figure out his sexuality. He never admitted it to himself or anyone else, but it was clear. "With the right outfit... I guess."

"I think I have an idea how to get him back."

"Uchiha?"

"The cheap bastard."

**- To be continued - **

**Naruto has a plan!**

**What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 2, Orange juice

Hey everyone!

I hope you like this chapter. I tried to write it as long as I can to make up for the wait.

For anyone who is following my other stories: "The Mighty Pharaoh and the Unruly slave", "It's a seme's world", and "Arabian nights" will be the next to update.

Also, I have noticed that their is a huge decrease in the number of hits new chapters are getting. Is something wrong? Is it just me, or the traffic to the website decreasing?

**Chapter 2, "Orange Juice, bizarre friends, and trannies." **

The raven sat in his office cutting out coupons with precision during his lunch break. He stacked them in categories over each other according to the date of expiration, amount, and store. He had started fuddling with his scissor around one for orange juice when he paused. Orange juice was healthy. He liked healthy. Full of vitamin C, folic acid, and potassium. So why the hell was he so agitated just looking at a coupon, he wondered. He couldn't pin point the source of it. It was just _so _orange. Still, a coupon was a coupon so he cut it out placing it over one of the stacks.

Right then, Itachi walked in. Seeing what Sasuke was doing, he rubbed his face a few times venting his frustration on the flesh instead of saying anything out loud.

"Good afternoon, Itachi."

The older Uchiha sighed sitting down, "Say Sasuke, what would you do if you lost all of your money over night?"

"That's not possible," the raven answered not looking up. "I diverse my investment to minimize the risk, and I have bank accounts overseas. Plus, I measure the stakes well before starting any venture."

Itachi pursed his lips, "What if all of that disappeared?"

"Not possible."

"Just a scenario."

"I don't write fiction nor read it."

Itachi had wanted to open his brother's eye a bit, teaching him that money wasn't everything. He wanted his baby to stack friendship, love, and self-fulfillment not just stocks. Still, He realized the up bringing they shared, and the curse their father laid on them by centering their lives on wealth and material things.

Itachi had suffered too but in a different way. Still, he had friends; Deidara and Kisame would take a bullet for him without a second thought. Sasuke on the other hand, had never dated or acquired any friends. He had used money to fill the emptiness inside of him.

"I was thinking." he muttered, "Why don't you come out with me to a party tonight?"

"You know I don't like parties."

"Then let's go somewhere else. You pick. My treat," he studied Sasuke as he paused for a second then added knowing his brother. "Not Wal-Mart though."

"Dinner."

"Great, at eight."

"Pick me up. It's hard to find taxis around then," Sasuke lied. It was easier than admitting to not wanting to pay the taxi fair.

"Sure."

"Don't bring any of your friends."

Itachi froze for a second. The only point of the outing was to get Sasuke to socialize. Otherwise, it was just a date with his brother. He shrugged the bizarre thought away, "Fine."

"And make sure they don't go there _by coincidence, _Itachi." The raven glared warning his brother not to repeat the plan he had put to use the last time.

"None of my friends. Anything else," he flicked the raven's forehead, before pulling the other into a quick hug. "Baby brother."

The raven pushed him away half-heartedly pretending to pout, "Stop it. I am not a child."

The older Uchiha smiled gently. If Sasuke was five years younger, he would have hugged him for longer reminding him that someone still loved him. May be even saying it out loud. But saying it now that Sasuke was all grown up, would probably make the other feel uncomfortable.

The mobile rang interrupting their moment. Sasuke quickly answered trying to escape the warm but awkward situation.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Naruto."

A long pause followed as the raven contemplated what action to take next. "Yes?"

"I've a peace offering."

"Hn," Something sounded iffy to him.

"I will pay you for everything..."

"I get this is not the whole deal."

"It is."

"Ok-"

"I need some tips."

A loud sighed followed, "What kind of tips?"

"Running a business. You see, I don't know _any _thing about owning a company and stuff, so I was thinking since you are _supposedly_ a prodigy- which I doubt but I will accept for now- you could give me some pointers so I don't look like a total idiot infront of the whole world," He spoke in one breath. "I will pay you for your time if you are-"

"And why in the world would I tutor my competition?"

"You don't like helping other humans?" The blond spoke in awe.

"Not particularly."

"So you don't donate to charity causes?"

"I didn't say tha-"

"You don't! Freak? Do you like it when kids suffer? Sadist!"

"Is that your way of flattering me into helping you?"

"Do you know how many kids die in Africa everyday because of people like you?"

"Do you?"

"M-man-ny!"

"And by people like me, you mean - what? - people who don't help you after you attack them?"

"A-a- asshole. I am trying to be nice."

"You are trying to leech off of me."

"I said I will pay you!"

"Not enough money in the world."

"I hate you!"

Naruto hung up, pressing the button almost ten times during his fury. He then waited a few minutes exchanging looks with his two close friends.

"I thought you were going to seduce him and then get him to-"

"I don't think it is possible. I have a better chance of seducing a brick."

Sai raised his hand in the air, walking out of Shikamaru's bedroom, "You call that seducing?"

He paused then continued, "I don't like this idea anymore. What if he makes a move? Or if Sakura hears about it? I don't want her to think I am cheating on her."

"Stop being a drag, and just send him the money."

When the conversation halted for a few seconds, Naruto blinked a few times before asking, "Did this guy just walk out of your room?"

"My name is Sai-"

"He is my mom's patient, troublesome woman."

Kiba turned around gluing his eyes to the others nude stomach, "What the fuck is he wearing?"

"He has some problems with intrapersonal skills, so I am stuck with him until she is satisfied."

The dog lover shifted in his seat eyes sliding over the pale nude abs. "I still don't get it. She is the therapist, why are _we _stuck with the half naked dude?"

"Who cares...?" Nara fell back on the bed sighing, and stared at the ceiling. "She is not going to change her mind."

The three men then ogled at Sai who had an obviously fake smile planted on his face, and a hand on his hip. He then pointed at Naruto, "You shouldn't feel insecure while flirting just because you have a small d**k. You make up for it in ass."

The blonde's mouth fell, "Take that back! You-you-y-y-you!"

"Did I say something wrong?" Sai turned to Shikamaru who just shrugged his shoulder.

"Naruto is very self-conscious about the size of his butt."

"Really?" Kiba missed the joke. "I always thought his ass was kind of round in a good way. Firm too."

"Oh God," Shikamaru muttered under his breath. "Not you too."

"Stop talking about m-m-my-it!" The Uzumaki stuttered. "And I don't have a small d**k! It's huge!"

"If you say so."

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything."

"It's the way you said it. It's like you don't believe me!"

Sai paused then smiled blankly, "I believe you."

"You should."

"Yes, I believe you believe it's huge."

"It is!"

"Right..."

Naruto stomped the ground, and then fisted Kiba's sleeve in frustration. "Buddy, don't tease him. Any guy would love to tap that," the Inuzuka pulled Naruto down next to him, wrapping his arm around the other's shoulder. "Plus, we shouldn't be distracted from what we are actually doing here; how can we get back at Uchiha."

"Is that the one you were trying to "seduce"?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, I don't think it will work thou- What the hell are you doing?"

"Redialing."

"Are you out of your freaking mind?"

"It's ringing."

"Hang up! Hang up!"

"Uchiha?"

As soon as the words left Sai's mouth, Naruto started pulling at his hair nervously. He whispered loudly, "Hang up!"

"You really do have a lot of free time on your hands, don't you dope?"

"Dope?"

"You sound different."

"I am the dope's friend."

"Hn. Do you need something? "

"Did you know Naruto has a HUGE d**k?"

At that comment, the blond yanked the phone out of Sai's hand, hanging up. He then tossed it towards the bed.

"Great," Shika sighed. "Prank calling him like teenage girls. Real mature."

"Are you insane? W-why would you say that?" Naruto screamed.

"Well, you don't like it when people talk about your ass-"

"Why would you need to talk about any of - What are you doing now?"

"Calling him again-"

"Over my dead body-"

"Yes, Uchiha? Sorry, Naruto was a bit upset for some reason."

"I have more important matters to attend to, so just cut to the point."

"Would you like to go out with Naruto-"

"... Come again?"

"Are you hot?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You sound hot. Would you like to go out with me? I'm a nine. A ten in bed."

"Tell the dope and his friends to grow up."

"I will. So are we on?"

**CLICK**

"He hung up," Sai stared at the phone.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Itachi raised the drink to his lips sipping quietly as he watched Sasuke fuddle with his credit cards. "Aren't you too old to be playing with your older brother's wallet?"

"I am sure you had a privilege card for this restaurant. I can't find it," he frowned lowering stack of card in his hand onto the table. He then pointed to the waiter to come over.

"Do you want to order dessert?"

"No, it's too expensive." He answered his brother then turned to face the waiter pointing at his plate, "Can you pack it in a doggy bag."

"Sure, sir." The young man nodded walking away with the plate.

"It's just scraps Sasuke."

"It's still food."

"Fine, but order dessert if you're still hungry. I am paying," he mumbled picking up his phone which had started to vibrate a few seconds earlier. "Yes?"

He collected his cards from infront of Sasuke as he continued his phone conversation, "I will be right there."

"Is something wrong?"

"Deidara got himself in some trouble. I need to go. Can you go home on your own?"

"I am not a child."

"I know. You keep repeating that," Itachi sighed, handing Sasuke one of the cards. "Keep this one to pay for dinner. And get a taxi home!"

"Fine."

"Sasuke, its night out, and it's not a safe neighborhood-"

"I said I am taking a taxi home. You don't have to lecture me."

"I had fun, little brother. See you tomorrow."

As soon as Itachi left, Sasuke called the waiter in an attempt to see if they could check somehow if Itachi had a privilege card so he could have a discount. Unfortunately for him, his efforts went unrewarded, making him feel a little bit obligated to walk home to make up for the money.

When he walked out of the restaurant, he found Konoha drenched in rain. He sighed, pulling up his collar, and burying his hands into the warmth of his pockets.

"Why did Itachi have to pick a place so far...?" He hissed. "I will be soaked by the time I'm home."

**XXXXXXXX Meanwhile XXXXXXXX**

"Bye, Nara!" Naruto waved at his friend who was already half asleep infront of the TV. Shikamaru just grumbled a response.

He walked out, noticing that Kiba had already opened the elevator door for him. He slid in, rubbing his hands together. "How did it get so cold so fast?"

"We should go back up, get you something heavier to wear-"

"No, no, he will probably take forever to open the door. It is just a few minutes walk. I'll be fine."

The elevator arrived at the ground floor, Kiba walking out first. Once they reached the front door, the Inuzuka paused. He unbuttoned his jacket, taking it off. "Wear it."

"I am fine."

"You always catch colds easily. Wear it."

"Seriously, I am fine. Plus, your place is further away than mine. You know I could have called for a limo," Naruto chuckled. "I am not accustomed to life as a rich man yet. I guess I am still poor Naruto, who has to work for everything, inside."

"Good, I like that Naruto," Kiba grinned. "I am grateful you don't realize how different things are now. I don't want you turning into one of those rich bastards."

"C'mon, I think I would make an awesome Bastard. I would buy you the car of your dreams? A convertible?"

"I am fine with poor Naruto," He said helping Naruto into the jacket.

"Not even if bastard Naruto bought you a-"

"Naruto should just go home and be safe. It's late," he took his scarf off, and wrapped it around the tanned neck.

"You'll get sick Kiba."

"I like the rain," he buttoned each and every last button, and pulled up the hoodie. When he was done, Naruto looked like the one kid in class with the over-protective mother who made him wear the over sized jacket so he could wear dozens of layers underneath. In fact, he sunk so deep in the cloth, only his eyes were obvious. "And I can take the cold. Give me your hands."

The blond surrendered his hands to the other to rub them between his, "You're so warm."

"I told you I will be fine."

"Call me when you get home, Kiba."

"Fine," he sighed tapping Naruto on the back as he walked into the rain. One went right, and the other headed left.

XXXXXXX

Hair drenched and sticking to his even paler and colder skin, Sasuke sped his steps to escape the rain. "Damn. Maybe I should have taken a cab."

He paused sniffling as a couple crossed his way, and then started running again water sliding into his eyes. Automatically, his hands started to wipe away the water blocking his vision for a second-

"Fuck!"

It happened too quickly. Too quickly for his mind to process it. In fact, all he felt was him banging into someone, who was now on the ground.

"I'm okay!" The two large jacket sleeves waved at Sasuke.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there-" Sasuke reached his hand out.

"It's dark. Don't worry about it-" Naruto paused as his eyes landed on the other. "I should've known it was you! Bastard!"

The raven furrowed his brows for a second before recognizing the voice, "Dope?"

"Do you enjoy knocking people to the ground when its all soaked? Is that part of your anti-social-"

"You just said it was dark-"

"I said so when I thought you were a nice hard working guy with good intentions, not the devil!"

"Are you calling me the devil?"

"Yes! I have split ends all over my hair because of you! And now Kiba's jacket is all muddy!"

"Sorry for ruining your hair, princess. I am still waiting for my money by the way, plus a compensation for ruining my good name. And stop prank calling me, its juvenile."

Naruto inched towards him suddenly in anger forcing Sasuke to clench his arms as if he suspected that Naruto was about to tear his sleeves to parts.

"Are you scared, kitty?"

Glaring, Sasuke lowered his hands trying to force his body to relax. "I don't know what to expect around the mentally _insane._"

"Y-you jerk! I could have filed charges, you know!"

"Why didn't you? Maybe because _you _attacked _me._"

"I'm just about to attack you again!"

"You just _love _grabbing other men's privates, don't you?"

"Teme, I don't think you have something to be grabbed-"

"Retract your claws bitches, you're both pretty," A hooker tranny waved her finger at them, showing her over-polished nail. "You're waking up everyone; someone is going to call the cops," she pursed her lips.

'_I should have really paid the extra, and got myself a place in a better neighborhood,' Sasuke hissed. _"I am leaving."

"Take your boyfriend with you," she placed a hand on her hip watching as they both walked away in the same direction. "Drama queens."

"She doesn't know what she's talking about; I'm prettier," the blond mumbled to himself.

The raven almost rolled his eyes, feeling the pounding of the rain lessen. "Good for you."

"It's all your fault. If you had accepted the peace offering this morning, nothing of this would have happened."

"Hn," the raven sighed, finally deciding to rise above the situation.

"We should exchange schedules or something so we never run into each others."

"Whatever."

"Actually, no. I don't trust you with my schedule. You'd stalk me."

"Hn."

"Hey, no come backs? Why did you shut up all of a sudden?"

"I think a better vow is ignoring each other if we ever met again."

The blonde's steps stopped, "Why the sudden change?"

"Cause if a paparazzi had snapped a shot of you, the hooker, and I back there-"

"Let me guess, your good name would be ruined," Naruto mocked.

"I don't like who I am around you; so if we meet again; I don't know you."

The blond puffed his cheeks frowning, "Naruto Uzumaki doesn't like to be forgotten-"

"He already is," Sasuke took a left turn.

"You're home is the other way!"

"..."

"Teme!"

"..."

"Suit yourself!"

**XXXXXXXX The next morning XXXXXXXX **

Head still wet from his morning shower, Sasuke walked down the stairs to grab himself a newspaper from the stand just infront of his building. He was usually forced on the weekends to buy instead of his daily tradition of waiting for someone to drop the paper.

He paused, patted his pockets twice, and then turned back realizing he had forgotten his wallet. He waited for the elevator for a few seconds, but bored with the wait, he ran up the stairs. Right then, he heard the elevator door open.

"But he is _Naruto," _the girl whined.

His ear almost twitched at the mention of the name, forcing him to freeze silently. He even kneeled down so they wouldn't notice him.

"Don't be an idiot, Sakura. His rich now."

"But I like Sasuke-kun."

"Sasuke is a long shot. Naruto wants you. Do you know what that means? It basically means all the loui vuittons your heart desires."

"I know... and he is sort of cute."

"Whatever, squint your eyes or something. All the men look the same once the light is off," she pursed her lips after applying the lipstick, in one of the mirrors on the side of the doorway.

"Sex with him, ew!" Sakura squelched. "Didn't your just adjust you make up?"

The raven frowned at the girl's expression. He might have not liked Naruto very much, but even then, he wouldn't kick Naruto out of bed. In fact, the thought of the blond squirming beneath him was- He shook his head, shrugging the visual images away.

"Too much make up is a _myth _made up by feminists so they wouldn't look like hairy asses next to girls like us."

"I will look like a hypocrite if I ask him out now."

"Just wait for him to ask you. Tell him its charity or something. Plus, he will be _so_ thankful you agreed, he won't notice anything else."

"You really think so?"

"Sure, he's practically a lost puppy. He just needs you to lead him to tiffanies!"

The two girls chuckled as they walked out of the building.

"The dope deserves it," the raven stood up. "What the hell am I doing?" He patted the dust out of his pants before walking up to his place.

**- To be continued – **

**Please review, reviews make my fingers move. **


	4. A note

I know I shouldn't post author notes between chapters, but I just had to post this one. If you have been watching the news recently, you might know the crisis Egypt is passing though. I am inspired, disappointed, terrified, and pessimistic. A revolution seeking empowerment has turned into a series of destructive events. It was a wake up call to every Egyptian, I think. We will never be the same again. It took less than a week to bring down a country, but I am sure it will take years to rebuild it.

Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I might not be updating very soon. I had really planned to update, but with everything that's happening... its hard to get my mind straight.

Finally, please pray for my country. Please pray for the vandals and opportunists to remember that Egypt has given them a home once, and let them realize that the answer is not bulldozing that home over the heads of other Egyptians.

That said, I am proud of every Egyptian who fought for his freedom, defended his/her neighborhood, and fought for a better Egypt.

Sorry if ranted too much.

This is a short story I already published before, but I am adding it here since their is a rule on the not to add author notes without chapters.

** "Red, ****Orange**** and black"**

Valentines Day, furniture dressed in red. Couples planting balmy kisses on each other's lips in restaurants booked weeks earlier. A few cuddled together at a favorite coffee shop as if they using their body warmth to escape winter's bite. That girl over by the counter blushed; she had just tainted his cheek with her cherry red lipstick. The guy who sat at the table was boasting, wiping the print with his thumb.

In the corner a blond sat by himself, his table covered with valentine souvenirs his single friends exchanged with him earlier. He examined each one smiling when he realized how his friend's personalities showed even through their gifts. Warmth crept inside of him, it was almost heartbreaking. Valentine had always had that effect on him; Nostalgia.

The phone rang.

"Naruto here... Hey Kiba!" He paused then added, "No No, you go. I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight... A paper... What do you mean? I always study!"

He rolled his eyes at a comment the other made, "Fine fine. Have fun."

The blond slid the phone back into his pocket. Silently, he lingered. He shifted in his seat, biting his knuckles. He shouldn't be alone or he would do the terrible thing he had avoided all year, he knew that.

He picked up the phone again dialing his friend's number when the gadget vibrated in his palm. The name flashed, forcing him to look away anxiously. Seconds dwelled like years as he resisted the urge to answer. The flashing stopped.

Suddenly, he tackled his phone like a maniac, pressing the green button twice. Redial. It rang twice before he could hear the other's throaty voice.

"Naruto."

He steaded his voice attempting to sound as natural as possible. "Hey, Teme, haven't heard from you for months now!"

"Hn," the other grunts out. "You didn't call either."

He chuckled loudly in pretence, "You sound like my baby cousin."

A long heavy silence follows.

"So, what's up with you these days?"

"I'm back."

"Back..." It wasn't a question.

"Back in Konoha."

"I see," he fuddled with the button sawn on his jeans thigh. "Welcome back then."

He could just hear the gapping mouth on the end of the line, lost for words. No, no, he wasn't lost for words. He knew what to say, but...

"..."

"We should meet up or something then."

"I am free now."

"It's valentine."

"Oh," it slipped out of the other's heart. "I... I shouldn't have called. You probably have a _date_."

"No! No! I am... just finishing a paper," He lied. He couldn't tell him the truth; sitting at their special place.

"A paper? Since when-"

"Not you too," he chuckled sincerely this time. The other too.

"Read any books lately, Sasuke?"

"Why? Writing papers and reading books. Are you the same Naruto I-" He froze. "I knew?"

"Intimidated by my new lust for knowledge?"

"Let's stay realistic here."

"Hey, did you know books are like sex for the brain?"

The other laughed, "What kind of books are you reading exactly?"

"Hey don't mock me," he teased and then added, "May be I shouldn't have taken recommendations from Kakashi sensei."

The chuckles came to an end, the conversation drying up.

"S-so, it was nice catching up-"

"Sasuke!"

"..."

"On second thought, why don't you come over?"

"Are you sure?"

"Naruto doesn't go back on his word, Teme."

"Naruto speaks in third person."

"Shut up," he blushed. "You used to love when I did that."

"I sti- Well, it kept you tied to the bed post."

"Perve."

"'Sasuke' is good boy," he hinted at an inside joke they used to share.

"Sasuke is a bad boy. He's a pervert."

"Not any more."

"Haven't noticed."

"A bit rusty."

"Sasuke," he said in a seesaw voice. "I am not getting this conversation anymore. When are you coming over?"

"Answer your door."

"Oh... You're infront of my door?" He heard two knocks through the phone. "I am not there."

"Where are you then?"

"Where am I?"

"Hn."

"Library..." He gulped.

"Which library?"

"The big one with the books-"

"Naruto," the other snapped.

"Fine, at 'Presto'."

"..."

"They have nice coffee," He _knew_ that Sasuke _knew _he didn't drink coffee. "And awesome apple pies."

"I'll be there."

Two hours later, Naruto was in the raven's car singing "Oh my gosh! Oh Oh oh"

"Oh my God, you still think you're voice is actually good, dobe?"

"There so many ways to love ya!" He leaned against Sasuke laughing.

The raven teased, "Did someone spike your drink?"

"You played the song first. You should've known."

He pushed the off button quickly as Naruto tried to stop him. Hands brushed against each other, and suddenly everything was back to awkward.

"Nine months is Suna, and I still can't get over the trauma of hearing you sing the last time."

"Hey, how long have you been back for?"

He froze, "A few weeks."

"Vacation?"

"No."

"Fired?"

"Resigned."

"I thought you like it there."

"I thought so too."

"What happened?"

"I couldn't get over it," He paused. "The cold, I mean. I like the weather here better."

"Oh, _he_ has feelings."

"Imagine that," the raven pursed his lips. "And _he _is an Uchiha."

"His family must be ashamed!"

"His family is."

"Are they still homophobic as well?" Naruto joked a bit too sourly. That killed the fun.

"..."

"Just joking."

"About that-"

"You don't have-"

"I do."

"Sasuke."

"I am sorry I left-"

"Don't please."

"I should-"

"It won't change anything. It will just make me mad thinking that you consider a sorry enough to make up for it. So, let's just forget it. Okay?"

"Teme, listen to me."

"..."

"My father-"

"Is a jerk!"

"Hey! He is _my_ father."

"Sorry."

"My father is a jerk. But, I... I didn't fight hard enough."

"We shouldn't have had to fight for it."

"But we did. And I thought..." He took in a deep breath, "I thought I would forget about it. That I can will it away."

"This is starting to sound like a cliché scene out of a cliché movie."

"It was either moving or getting married to an acquaintance of my family."

"I see. I really don't want to here this."

"So I thought, if I leave at least I will get a chance to chose who I want to be with... but-"

"I can't-"

"Then I realized if it wasn't you then-"

"I can't do it all over again."

"I told father to shove it!"

The sapphire eyes blinked a few times in confusion.

"This is not just an apology. This is a... pleading. I can't take back what happened, but I have suffered for it believe me. Not one day passed without thinking about y-"

"You know what these are? The words of a lonely single guy on valentine. Tomorrow, once the decorations are down, you won't feel the same way."

"Fine! Then I'll go home today. But tomorrow, if I ask you, will you take me back?"

"That's snobby, expecting me to be there whenever you want."

"Do you remember what happened when we were kids and that bully pushed you off the swing?"

"Whatever."

"Ten years later, I hired him just to get back at him."

"Are you _threatening_ me?"

"Threat- No! I am just letting you know I won't let it go."

"Your business," he looked out of the car window, carving his initials on the wet vapor against the glass.

"Naruto."

"No!"

"Naruto."

"No, Sasuke no-" He turned around, lips meeting him mid way. He slid down his chair feeling the other's warmth tickle his face. For the next twenty seconds, the sound of kisses echoed inside the car.

Backing away and sniffling, lips swollen from excitement. The blond gasped for air. Suddenly, he was trying to get over Sasuke's lap bumping against the horn a few times. Uncomfortable, the other pushed him into the side seat, and climbed on top of him, adjusting the chair.

"I h-hate you," Naruto muttered between kisses, almost desperate.

"I love you," the raven started to fuddle with the other's buttons. "I love you, okay."

"Sasuke," The blond groaned painfully. "You can't do that to me. You'll just break my heart again. You can't do that to me."

"I promise you no. No. Next time we part is the day I die."

"Jerk... What if I die first? Huh. All words."

"Idiot, you think I could live after you..."

**- The Beginning-**


	5. Chapter 3, Something about Naruto

Hey everyone,

Sorry for taking long to update. If you have read my last post, you know why I couldn't will myself to write. I hope you understand.

I will be updating "The Mighty Pharaoh", "It's a seme's world", and "Arabian nights" as soon as I get the chance.

Anyway, to avoid any misunderstandings, last chapter was a one shot **unrelated **to this story.

**Chapter 3, "Something about Naruto"**

"God!" Shika cupped his face in frustration. "Don't put lip gloss in public. I am not in the mood to get bashed."

"It is lip balm," Naruto mumbled as he traced the stick over his lips.

"It's a gay thing."

"I'll have you know many gay guys are not feminine..."

Shika paused, "You know, you're saying your feminine."

"I am not gay."

Nara shook his head, "You're hopeless."

"Hey, my lips get choppy. They totally throw off my complexion."

"Oh, I didn't get it before," he mocked. "If that's it, then we should go buy you some foundation to brighten up that complexion- I can't believe you're forcing-"

"Buddy, you're spazzing," Kiba added after whispering to Naruto that his lips didn't look that dry. Instead they looked full and plum. "It's not like you."

Nara closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. "It's my sisters wedding, and I don't want my family thinking I'm... you know." He mimed 'gay'.

"You're not."

"If I am standing with a half nude ga-guy," He pointed at Sai who was blinking at another guy at the end of the corridor. "And a guy putting on make up. I am gay to them."

"Since when do you care?"

"Since today."

"Is there something you're not telling us?"

"I need to report to my mom. Troublesome woman," he walked away.

"He's hiding something," Kiba pinched Naruto's lips humorously.

"Maybe it's just the pressure from the wedding, or maybe these tuxedos. They are crushing my nuts," He pulled the cloth over his groin.

"You look sexy and everything, but perhaps you should take the fondling to the bathroom. Okay, buddy?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I should have really opted for the larger size."

Suddenly, he stood right up, hands behind his back. "Sakura-chan! You're back. I've mis-"

Kiba shook his head and whispered, "Don't sound desperate."

"But she's been in the bathroom for an hour-"

"Don't," Kiba whispered again.

The pinked haired girl yawned, "When will it be over? I need to go home early."

"Do you want to sit down and take your shoes off-"

"Too desperate," Kiba whispered once again.

"Stop it!" He glared at Kiba, and turned to Sakura. "Sakura-chan, you were the prettiest girl here tonight."

"I was, wasn't I?" She giggled. "Well, there was this other girl. The blond one-"

"I wouldn't know. I was only looking at you," Naruto batted his lashes, blushing. Kiba sighed.

"Yeah... Why don't you ask your friend if we can leave already?"

"Go Kiba," he elbowed Kiba.

"She asked _you-"_

"Go-" Naruto opened his eyes and extended his neck.

The Inuzuka's eyebrow twitched. He usually liked Naruto's looks regardless, but that look...

"Go Kiba," Naruto whispered. "Alone..."

"Oh! Okay... I think I will go ask Nara after all."

Once the dog lover was gone, Naruto pulled out all the tricks in his hat. He grinned handsomely as he leaned against her whispering a few words in her ear. At first she frowned, but then she smiled, and finally she giggled pushing him away.

"I like it. I make you laugh."

"Well, I am laughing at you, not with yo-"

"I still make you laugh."

She pursed her lips eyeing him, "You're not charming."

"Did you watch slum dog millionaire?"

"Who didn't."

"Well, I am like that slum-dog."

"A millionaire?"

"A billionaire but that wasn't my point."

"You had a point?" she mocked slyly.

"I might not be charming right now, but I will grow on you if you give me a chance."

"We'll see," she smiled a little bit attracted to his confidence.

"I'll spoil you."

"Right- Ahh!" She gasped as he suddenly lifted her off the ground.

She jerked her up in his arms forcing her to gasp again, "Are you crazy?"

"I will carry you home."

"I live fifteen minutes away _by car_!"

"Well, I will carry you to the car, and then from the car..."

"Let me down its embarrassing!"

XXXXX

"You'll drop me! You'll drop me!" She squeaked as he climbed up the stairs to her apartment. Apparently elevators weren't romantic enough.

"I won't drop you. I didn't drop you the first ten times you told me," he whispered. "I like how frail you are. Lady like."

She giggled, "Lady like? _I _can carry you by the way."

"Sakura-chan, hold me tightly."

"Why-Ahh!"

He ran up the stairs to her floor, and then swirled her around.

XXXXX

The raven pinched the bridge of his nose as he lied in bed awake. Wasn't it hard enough being insomniac? Did he really need to be waking up by Naruto and the ugly squeaking and yelling all over the building?

Suddenly, he felt a bang. Something collided on the floor of the apartment just above him. Sakura's apartment. **Bang! **Another bang followed by loud laughter.

"What the hell is he doing?" The Uchiha glared the ceiling, before snapping. "They can't be doing it."

He got up opening his window in an attempt to get into a more fitting place for ears dropping. When he couldn't make out what the voices were saying, he closed his windows, and started marching from one side of the room to the other.

"She is just using him. She'll break his heart-"

"Whatever, it's none of my business-"

"Actually, he deserves it for ruining my suit-"

"Plus, wasn't he gay? His weird friend asked if I could date him-"

"No. No, it was probably a joke. A joke. Right. I wish she hurts him."

"But then he will try to climb up to her place again, I will be stuck dealing with him, and he will ruin my carpet-"

He froze when he noticed he had been talking to himself. Before he could start self-criticizing, he heard Sakura's door shut. Without thinking, he jolted to the door opening it and waiting for Naruto to walk down the stairs. After waiting for a few minutes, he heard the elevator jingle in the ground floor.

"Damn," Sasuke hissed.

He ran down the stairs quickly, catching a glimpse of Naruto's back as he walked towards a parked car across the street. The raven haired boy froze. What was next? He wondered. How could he explain himself running into the streets after Naruto in his robe, especially after vowing to cut all ties?

He was about to turned around when he noticed the blurry blond figure stare at him from far and then poke his tongue out. Sasuke huffed at Naruto and turned around to walk up to his place.

"Hey, Uchiha, do you keep your good name by standing in hallways with a toes poking out of your socks, and a robe you probably had since you were five." Naruto ran towards him.

The raven turned around blinking, "Leave."

"Oh, was that you talking to me? I thought you were going to act as if-"

"Leave."

"How much is your salary anyway? Do you spend all your money gambling or drinking or something?"

"I don't gamble or drink-"

"So it's the aerodynamics that make old socks so appealing?"

"Hn," Sasuke was planning on fixing that sock, but the sewing package he took from the hotel on his last business conference had run out. "It's none of your business."

"Seriously, you might catch a cold. Don't be so cheap, and buy yourself some new socks."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, who remained unmoved. "You are an idiot."

"You just don't like hearing the truth. You can't handle the truth!" Naruto laughed. He was in a good mood. Sakura had just agreed on going out with him again.

"You want the truth?"

"Are you going to tell me the story of your-"

"She doesn't stand you and she's just dating you for your money."

The blond froze, and then looked away. "It's none of your business."

"I bet if I asked her to sleep with me right now, even with my old socks, she would jump in be-"

Naruto jumped Sasuke, fisting his collar, and thrusting him into the stairs. "Take it back. Sakura is not that kind of girl-"

"I knew she is the type of girl who dates a loser for his money. You know what these women are called. Pros-"

**PUNCH**

The raven cupped his cheek glaring at Naruto as the tanned boy turned into a deep shade of red from anger. "Take it back!"

"Why else would she date someone like y-"

**PUNCH**

"Take it back!"

"Don't think I can't punch you back, loser."

"You can punch me, curse me, insult me, but don't insult her."

"She is using you," he spit out. "and get your hands off of me-"

"We all use the ones we love a little bit? They use us back as well. For comfort, for reassurance, for-"

"For money and jewelry. And she doesn't love you-"

"But she will. We don't go on the date without spraying some perfume or fixing our hair. We want to be attractive for the ones we like so they could like us back-"

"And wealth is the only way to do it-"

"So ironic coming from someone who doesn't even spurge for new socks!"

Naruto let go of Sasuke, walking away. "You know; I was wrong to blame you for what you said. How did I expect you to understand sacrifice comfort and money for someone you love, when you can't even sacrifice a bit of money for your comfort?"

Right then, Naruto took off his shoes, and then he socks. He then tossed the pair at Sasuke who was too upset to think about hygiene and the use socks landing of his lap.

XXXXXXX

"Yes Yes!" Kiba shouted at the door as the pounding increased. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, as he opened the door-

Naruto flew into Kiba's embrace burying himself into his chest. He sniffled, fisting the other's shirt.

"What's wrong?" Kiba dug his fingers into the blond curls, kissing Naruto's forehead a couple of times. Naruto had never cried that way before. Never.

"B-b-bastard!" The blond sniffled.

Rubbing the tanned neck to sooth the other down, Kiba sat him down on his couch. He wiped the tears away before planting a kiss on the other's hot wet cheek. "Nothing is worth your tears buddy. Naruto doesn't cry, he-"

"Do you think she only likes me for my money?"

Kiba sat on the table just infront of the couch, "Not only... but it might be a big factor. But why does she matter, anyway. It's her loss. What did she do? Do you want me to kick her ass? You know, I never hit girls, but I am willing to make her an exception."

"H-how will I ever know if someone truly loves me? Not my money?"

He pinched Naruto's nose. "Let me and Shika do the knowing for you. We have a good eye for gold diggers."

"..."

"Now, what happened?"

"I was so happy and that bastard ruined it for me. But I didn't cry infront of him. I punched him!"

"Bastard?"

"Uchiha!"

"Oh," Kiba looked down and then asked. "Where are you're socks?"

"I-I threw them a-at him."

"Your socks? Why? Is it some sort of way to show your dominance over him- Okay..." Naruto threw himself in between Kiba's arms again.

"I will kick his ass for you. I will throw my socks at him."

Naruto nodded.

"You can be such a baby," Kiba teased. "Do you want me to rub your tummy until you fall asleep?"

He tickled Naruto's stomach forcing the other to laugh and sniffle. "That's the Naruto I love."

Naruto whimpered in his sleep as Kiba stroked his tummy gently. The mobile rang, Kiba jerking quickly to pick it up before it disturbed the other.

"It's late," he whispered hissing.

"You disappeared after the wedding," Nara reprimanded.

"Naruto had to go, and then Sai started rubbing my neck so I bolted."

"And left me behind."

"Why are you being cranky? It's not like you."

"I am being cranky because I expected my friends to wait for-"

"Sorry."

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome."

"How did everything go?"

"I feel sorry for him. I would hate to be in the same room with my sister... for the rest of my life."

"Well, yeah, you're her brother. On the other hand, he gets-"

"Before you say it, no sex jokes about my sister."

"Whatever... Naruto is at my place. He burst into my place crying an hour ago."

"I knew she was bad news. What is he doing dating a girl anyway?"

"I know; I'd hate to be gay and in denial," Kiba whispered, lowering his voice even more when he notice Naruto squirm.

"I can't hear you. Raise your voice."

"I said; I'd hate to be gay and in denial."

"Kiba, seriously raise your voice."

"I don't want to wake Naruto."

"Then go talk from some other room."

"No, if I stop rubbing his stomach he might get nightmares-"

Shikamaru heaved a sighed. "Do you think it's normal for a guy to do that to a friend?"

Kiba paused before whispering, "It soothes him."

"Yes, but... I mean... Do you ever... never mind."

"I don't get you."

"Kiba," Shika coughed twice in hesitation. "Would you tell me if you thought I was gay and in denial?"

Kiba chuckled, "You? Gay? I doubt it. Maybe bi-curious or something, just teasing."

"Hypothetically."

"Buddy, you know how Naruto and I feel before we feel it, I doubt that you wouldn't know how _you_ feel."

"What if?"

"Is that why you were cranky all day? You think you're-"

"No."

"It's totally okay with me. Wouldn't it be weird if you and Naruto were both gay all these years and not realizing it-"

"What if you were gay?"

"Nice one," he laughed. "I think you're confusing me with Naruto."

"Kiba, I hate this so let's just stay on topic."

"Are you serious?"

"If you were gay, would you love Naruto?"

"I already love Naruto-"

"You know what I mean."

"..."

"Would you-"

"Shika, wouldn't you love Naruto if you were gay?"

"No."

"..."

"He's my friend regardless what sex I like."

"..."

"I was thinking that maybe-"

"If what you're going to say might hurt my relationship with Naruto, please keep it to yourself."

The next morning, Kiba spoke softly near the blonde's ear, "Naruto."

The blond whined, as he enjoyed the other's hands rubbing his upper arm.

"Buddy, wake up. I have a plan to cheer you up."

Naruto rubbed his eyes, sitting up. "Ramen?"

"Just as good. Socks. I dug up all my old socks. Let's go toss them at the bastard."

"Won't work; He'll recycle them. They're probably better than his."

"He's that cheap?"

"Cheaper!"

Kiba smirked.

XXXXXXXX

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto bit his lips as they hid in the corner table of the coffee table watching Sasuke stand infront of the register. "Wouldn't I end up embarrassing myself too?"

"His expression will be worth it."

"Oh my god, he gets his own sugar and crème from home to save money."

"That's not normal... He should be on ," Kiba mumbled as he pushed Naruto towards Sasuke.

"Baby!" Naruto raised his hands in the air before wrapping them around the neck of a very stunned Uchiha.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke hissed glaring.

"Last night was amazing!" He planted a wet kiss on Sasuke's cheek, and then attempted to kiss Sasuke on the lips, but the raven started stretching his neck to get away glaring at everyone around him. "Does it still hurt? Can you walk right? I should have taken it easier on you. You just kept begging-"

The Uchiha clapped his hand over the other's mouth. "Do you want to die?"

Naruto bit the other's hands and then shouted, "Are you ashamed of me? I thought you loved me?"

"Shh!"

"I left my parents home for you! My dad doesn't even want to talk to me anymore," Naruto started to fake cry.

"Shut up!"

Naruto flinched away as if the raven was about to smack him. "Sorry, don't hit me again."

All the bystanders either gasped or looked the other way in horror.

"You should leave him," a woman commented.

"I love him," he kissed Sasuke again, who couldn't flinch away. "I am sorry; I won't upset you anymore and I will lose the weight."

"Oh my god," someone hissed. "You're fine, he's the jerk."

"No he is right. I am a fat cow. I'm sorry I ate ramen for dinner last night. I won't eat today. I won't eat one bite. I just hope my hypothermia doesn't act up-"

"Shut up-" Sasuke mimed.

A women so awed by the situation, walked up to the register and bought a muffin, handed it to Naruto, and then lecture Sasuke about what a horrible man he was.

"He's not my boyfriend," Sasuke felt obligated to generalize that piece of information for some reason.

"Shame on you; the boy sacrificed his parents for you!"

Naruto bit into the muffin, and then tucked Sasuke's sleeve. The raven glared at him almost punching him to the ground. The blond pouted, "I-I feel a bit dizzy, can I... please, can I get some food? I will get some thing low fat."

Sasuke tugged his shoulder away, but when he noticed that the some bystanders were about to explode, he gave in. "Fine."

"Thank you!" He walked to the casher. "Can I have one more muffin, salmon salad, and a frappuccino extra everything.? Oh, and a couple of cookies to go."

When the employee reached her hand out with the check, he pointed at Sasuke. "He's paying." Then looked at Sasuke smirking, "Thank you, baby."

Nothing in the world got on Sasuke's nerve more than having to pay money. Nothing! He gritted his teeth willing himself to reach into his pocket, hand almost shaking. Naruto seeing that unforgettable expression of the others face, looked at the corner of the coffee shop where Kiba stood laughing to tears.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto looked towards the voice to see an older replica of the raven haired man coming up from behind. Sasuke turned towards the voice as well to see his brother's shocked expression.

**- To be continued - **

**What do you think will happen? Any opinions so far?**


	6. Chapter 4, Taunting

Hey Everyone,

I have been asked if I am going to bash Sakura in this fiction. Well, if you have read any of my fictions before; I don't believe in good vs. evil. We all do bad things and good things, and justify it for ourselves regardless. So, no I don't bash characters. I just hate Mary Sue characters.

Anyway, **please enjoy!**

**Chapter 4, "Taunting"**

Naruto's eyes widened. He didn't know how Sasuke's family would react, and he honestly hadn't meant to seriously cause problems for the Uchiha. He slowly let go of Sasuke's arm, stepping away from him as Itachi studied him with his eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, right? Pleasure to meet you." Itachi extended his arm as they walked out of the line.

Naruto gulped, "You know me?"

"I should. Your uncle was a prodigy."

"Oh," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't really know him very well, but thanks."

"Sasuke, you didn't tell me you were friends with Mr. Uzumaki-"

"Just Naruto," the blond blushed.

"Naruto," Itachi repeated. "I am sorry if my brother caused you any problems. He had always been rough around the edges."

"Brother," Sasuke _almost_ whined.

"If I had known that he was insulting you about your physique- which I may add is charming- I would have chewed him out."

"He was lying. I wouldn't touch him with a stick."

"Sasuke, behave yourself."

Naruto nodded bashfully, "Yeah Sasuke, behave yourself. Don't be rough around the edges."

"So, you two are involved? It's hard to imagine someone-"

"No!" Sasuke interrupted.

"Me too. I never imagined I could be with him because he was so obnoxious and everything at first sight..."

"I sense a but?" Itachi smiled politely.

"When he attacked me the first time, I thought I felt something sexual," Naruto giggled finding his lie funny, and finding Sasuke's expression funnier. "But I didn't believe it until he called me apologizing and asked me out-"

"Liar-"

"AND then he took me to a cheap restaurant and tried to use coupons, so I was so shocked, I drowned myself in alcohol. And then he sort of took advantage of drunken me... and here we are."

"Charming story," Itachi teased.

"It sounds more charming if you know how his socks look like. He doesn't even take them off in bed."

"Oh, I know Sasuke's socks." Itachi then glared at Sasuke reprimanding him for still wearing those old ones. "I thought I told you to buy new ones."

"Yes, and new underwear too. Skid marks are not sexy, baby." Naruto added, finally pushing Sasuke off the brink.

He stormed away.

"I think I need to follow him. It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too," Naruto laughed mischievously.

Itachi walked away, racing to catch up with Sasuke. "Sasuke wait."

"Damn Uzumaki!"

"Wait!"

The raven suddenly stopped turning around to glower at his brother. "How can you take his word over mine?"

"I didn't. I know you're not a couple-"

"So what was that! Telling me to behave-"

"Sasuke, lower your voice," Itachi commanded, Sasuke instantly lowering his voice.

"You told me to behave infront of him."

"You were blinded with anger; you missed a very clear opportunity."

"Hn."

"He's the owner of Uzumaki corp. now. Can you imagine the scale of profits if both of our companies merged? His resources and our expertise."

"So you're using him?" Sasuke frowned. He hated the guy, but he wouldn't go that far.

"He would benefit too. He is clearly not capable of running the business on his own."

"Itachi, don't justify it. Exploiting is exploiting regardless how you put it," Sasuke entered the elevator pressing the button to his floor. "It's not like you."

Itachi pursed his lips in frustration before reaching out and twisting Sasuke's ear between his fingers.

"Aw! Let go!"

"Didn't I get you a new set of socks?"

"Let go."

"Did I get you a new set of socks or not?"

"Yes-"

"Then why were you parading in old socks, Uchiha. We talked about this before."

"Sorry-" Sasuke started panting once Itachi let go of his ear.

The older brother messed with the dark mane before rubbing softly between his thumb and index trying to sooth it. "You know, the value of the new socks sitting in your drawer is just depreciating," he tried to approach the issue in a way Sasuke would understand.

"I am old enough for you not to decide what sock I should wear," Sasuke hissed, not flinching.

Once the brothers entered the room, Itachi ordered Sasuke down on a chair. He then "extracted" the new sets of socks from under the piles of old ones.

"Foot on my knee," Itachi pointed to his knee.

"Do you have to do that?"

"I am helping you with the first step," he put on the first sock, took it off, and then put on the second one. He was breaking in all the new socks, which was something Sasuke hardly had the guts to do. "Now, none of them will be new socks. They have basically no value, except keeping your toes tucked."

"You don't have to do all of them. Just a few. Itachi, stop-" Sasuke suddenly froze. "Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The jerk is here," the raven stood up. "Can't you hear his irritating voice?"

The older brother sighed, "Are you hallucinating now as well?"

"I am telling you he is up at her place."

"So?"

"So, I can get my revenge back."

"First of all, I have just told you how important he is to us."

"I am not pretending to be nice to him."

"How about _actually_ being nice to him?"

"No."

"Fine, but just to warn you; you're about to make a mockery out of yourself."

Sasuke frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"You were never good at pranks."

"I am good at everything I do."

"Very modest, little brother."

"I'll prove it to you."

Itachi shook his head tying up pairs of socks together, "It's not a favorable quality, so there is nothing worth proving."

"There is if you're saying he's better than me at it."

The older brother sighed, "Do whatever you want, just don't bring the family name into it."

Sasuke nodded marching out of the door. He walked up the steps before returning back to his place.

"Done already?" Itachi mocked a little amused by how out of character Sasuke was acting.

The raven gulped, "No. I- I was just thinking you might want to watch."

"I'll be right there."

"Good," Sasuke swallowed, marching once again towards the stairs.

Once he reached Sakura's door, he knocked twice.

"Coming," Sakura shouted and then opened the door giggling. Once she noticed who it was, she froze. "Sasuke..."

"Is Naruto there?"

She shifted on her feet thinking that she was busted cheating. After all, Naruto was the back up plan incase Sasuke didn't fall for her. "H-he was just..."

"Who was it?" Naruto poked his head from behind her. "Hey, bastard, what are you doing up here?"

Sasuke's brow almost twitched. He bottled up all the fury, and just smiled. In fact he was smiling so hard, his cheeks were about to spasm. That was it. That was his chance to make Naruto pay.

"Are you still upset?"

Naruto raised both eyebrows, "What?"

"Are you still upset because of what I said in the coffee shop this morning?"

Naruto blinked a few times. Shouldn't Sasuke be the one who's upset? He wondered. "Hmm... I guess."

"I'm sorry," The Uchiha was regretting never enrolling in any drama courses. He needed them right now. "I don't think you're fat."

Naruto gapped his mouth, "I know I am not fat. I'm..."

"Yes. I think you misunderstood me then. I was just saying that the skirt made you look _a little _chubby."

"Skirt?" Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke turned his attention to her, "It's nothing to break up over, isn't it?"

She blinked bedazzled as well, "I don't understand."

From the looks of it Naruto couldn't comprehend as well. Sasuke however was starting to truly feel awkward and ridiculous.

"What I meant to say is; I should have paid more attention to my words this morning."

"Okay..." Naruto muttered suspiciously, knowing that he should be figuring something that he wasn't. "Are you okay?"

The raven closed his eyes getting more frustrated by the second. He needed to be more obvious because apparently he was 'dealing with idiots'. He looked towards the stairs, and noticed Itachi standing there smirking as if he was saying 'I told you so'.

"B-baby-" Sasuke stuttered.

**SLAM**

Sasuke stood glaring at the slammed door. He could hear Sakura arguing with Naruto to open the door again. He heaved a deep breath and then knocked on the door again. Sakura opened the door while elbowing Naruto in the stomach.

"S-Sasasuke, did you call me b-b-baby?" She asked.

"I was actually telling Naruto- You don't know," he pretended to be surprised. He then turned his attention to Naruto, "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

"Tell her what? Is that some sort of prank to get back at me, Uchiha?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Fine, stay closeted."

"Closeted?" Sakura yelped. "A-are you saying..."

"We're dating-"

Naruto's mouth fell for a second before he started smirking naughtily, "How long have we been dating?"

Sasuke blinked a few times glancing at Itachi, "A few weeks."

"Did we kiss before?"

"What?"

"If we are dating like you say, then you wouldn't mind kissing me right now, infront of Sakura," Naruto chuckled. "Or are you lying, Liar?"

Sasuke pursed his lips and furrowed his brows, "I would kiss you right now, but your breath sort of stinks, _baby!" _

"Just happens; I have peppermint gum," Naruto got one out of his pocket and tossed it into his mouth, as he stared Sasuke in the eye. "You could use one as well."

Sasuke turned to look at Itachi who was almost laughing himself to tears. He pouted turning back to face Naruto and a frozen Sakura.

"Y-you guys are going to k-k-kiss?" Her voice shook.

"Ha, Sasuke, are we going to kiss?" Naruto steadied his hands over his waist. "Or are you going to fess up to being a bastard who just wants to break me and Sakura up, _baby."_

Naruto spit the gum into a tissue, and tossed it into the trash can inside next to Sakura's door. "Ha?"

"Oh we'll _kiss_," Sasuke gritted his teeth, suddenly heaving Naruto closer.

The blond closed his eyes, pursing his lips, and crunching his nose as their lips got closer. Sasuke's lips shook as he approached the other. How bad could it be, he figured.

One hesitating tanned hand wrapped itself around the milky neck pulling Sasuke's face closer. They lingered for a second before pecking their lips together.

Sasuke backed away. Not nauseous and that was good, he figured. In fact he didn't feel bad at all. His lips were a bit tingly, even though it was just a peck. '_It's just the pepper mint_,' he told himself.

Naruto wiped his mouth, before kicking Sasuke in the leg. "You jerk! You kissed me! That's like raping my face!"

"Well, I can't help but kiss you," the raven said automatically, but then felt a little off. So, he smirked. Smirking gave his words a completely different air. "And I'm completely okay with your cross dressing."

"Have you been lying to me?" Sakura pushed Naruto away from the door, half jealous of Sasuke and half jealous of Naruto.

"Sakura, he's lying! I'm not a cross-dresser! I'm not gay! I don't like guys. I don't like guys at all! Especially him!"

"You kissed him."

"I thought he was going to flake, and you would see what-"

"I don't want to see you again!"

She rammed the door into his face.

He banged his fists against the wood, before turning around to face Sasuke.

"You over did it Uchiha!"

"You started it."

"You didn't care about anyone in that coffee shop! I care about her!"

"You shouldn't have started something you can't handle."

"You provoked me!"

"Why? Because I told you the truth? You're an idiot."

"Tell her you're lying!"

"Or what? You'll cry, _baby_?"

"You'll pay for this!" Naruto turned around and knocked on the door again explaining to Sakura.

Meanwhile, Sasuke took the chance to glance at where his brother was previously standing. Itachi wasn't there. He pursed his lips before walking away. When he reached the stairs, he turned around and said, "One day, you'll understand. I did you a favor."

"Why don't you take that favor and stick it up your ass?"

The Uchiha ignored the comment walking towards his apartment. He unlocked the door, and headed to his living room where he knew Itachi must be.

"I did it," he stated. "I told you, I'm good at everything I do."

"And you completely ruined our chances of merger."

"If you mean I completely ruined your chance to use him, then yeah. I did. I ruined it for that ugly pink-haired girl as well. Who dyes their hair pink anyway?"

Their heard a few noises coming from up stairs.

"He's still knocking on her door?"

"He's hardheaded that way."

"Just like you."

XXXXXXX

Kiba rushed to the door, stumbling as he attempted to wear his pants. "Yes! Coming!"

"He did it again!"

"Wait till I open the door!"

"The bastard did it again!"

"Naruto, don't cuss! The neighbors have kids-" He opened the door.

Naruto stormed in. "He told Sakura _I _was gay. Then he kissed me!"

"He kissed you?" Kiba growled. "I'm going to smash his head! How can he force you-"

"Well..." Naruto chuckled nervously. "He didn't force me persay."

"What do you mean?" Kiba dropped his arms to his side.

"Well he kept telling Sakura I'm gay and a cross-dresser. And he's my boyfriend or something. So I called him on it. I said something like; if I was really your boyfriend, then kiss me. I thought he wouldn't go through with it."

"And he did."

"Yeah, and now Sakura thinks I've been lying to her."

"If you explain, she'll understand."

"I tried to. She won't even open the door for me."

"Just wait until she calms down buddy."

Naruto pursed his lips and crunched his nose, "I can still taste him."

"He French-ed you?"

"What? No. Just a peck."

"Then it's probably just your imagination. But I have some Dettol soap if you want."

"Nothing can get it off! Nothing!"

Kiba chuckled. "Even another kiss from someone else?"

"That might work, but Sakura doesn't even kiss me when we're getting along. I don't think she will-"

"You can kiss someone else."

"Are you going to rent me a hooker? Again?"

Kiba laughed again, "That was the most hilarious night ever. 'Stop pulling my pants down!'" He mimicked Naruto.

"Very funny," Naruto pouted. "She was too aggressive about it! Plus, you know I'm not losing it to some prostitute."

"Sometimes, you really sound like a girl."

"Thank you!"

"It's cute. I like it," he walked towards Naruto, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Yeah. Yeah. Insult me then hug me. I'm that naïve."

"I only tease you because-"

"I had enough teasing for one day. I really need to get back at the bastard."

"It might turn into-"

"Kiba."

"Yeah?"

"You didn't zip your pants, and you're not wearing any underwear."

"You've seen it before."

"Yeah, but it's really pressing against me, and I'm wearing a new shirt."

Kiba loosened his grip around Naruto, backing away. He zipped his pants, before walking off to the kitchen.

"Ramen?"

"You should stop walking around the house naked."

"Why not? I like the breeze."

"Yeah, but Akamaru stares at you strange," he glanced at the white dog ogling at both of them sleepily.

"Come here so I could spank you with the spatula for even thinking of that," Kiba joked, peeking out of the door and slapping Naruto on the rear.

**- To be continued- **

**Vote for a second kiss, review!**


	7. Chapter 5, Kiba, the friend

Hey everyone,

Here is chapter five. I am glad I finished it. For a while there, I thought my writer's block will last forever. On another note, I started learning Japanese so please wish me luck.

This story is a SasuNaru, I assure you.

Please enjoy.

**Chapter 5, "Kiba, the friend."**

Naruto bit his bottom lip, and then let out a pained moan. "It hurts!"

"It's not in yet," Kiba mumbled.

"You're lying!"

"It'll just hurt for a second."

"But it's so big and thick," Naruto whined.

"It's not that big. Plus, it's slippery."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Stay still."

"Kiba, my ass burns. Ahhh!" He gasped.

Right then, Nara walked in. He froze for a second watching their position. "What are you doing?"

"Done," Kiba stated.

"Ouch," Naruto rubbed his rear. "I'm getting an acetaminophen suppository. Off, I don't get why the doctor couldn't just prescribe tablets or something."

"Better than getting a shot," Kiba stated.

Shikamaru blinked twice, "What?"

"It burns a little."

"You're just not used to it."

"Why?" Shika snapped.

"My stomach hurts, and I've been sick all morning. Kiba's doctor friend said-"

"Kiba's friend? Figures."

"Yeah. You know her. Hinata?"

Shika took a deep breath, "And did she say _Kiba _had to insert it?"

"Who else would do it? You?" Kiba asked.

"Can't he do it himself?"

"His stomach hurts," Kiba stated as if he had been saying the obvious. "What's the deal with you anyway?"

"I just find it strange for two guy friends to- Do you have to rub his ass?"

"You heard him; it hurts!"

Naruto sat up pulling his boxers, "Shouldn't you just say what a drag, and go look at the clouds or something? Why are you flipping? It's not like you."

"Never mind," Shika whispered. "Let's talk about something else."

"I'm going to talk to Sakura tonight again."

"Are you sure about that?" Kiba asked. "It's her loss, you know."

"It's the damn Uchiha's fault."

"Everything is his damn fault, isn't it?" Shika spat mockingly.

"You are definitely not yourself!" Naruto stated. "C'mon, what's going on? Really?"

"I'm fine."

"C'mon buddy. Let it out."

Nara took a deep breath, "She's back."

The two friends stared at him in silence and discomfort. "And-"

"And nothing."

"You're not getting back together?"

"No, she has someone else now."

"..."

"Probably for my own good. The last time we were together... Ah...Troublesome."

"You should talk to her," Naruto stated, receiving a nudge from Kiba and a head shake.

"He shouldn't."

"No, he should."

"She hurt him."

"He can't give up on someone just like that."

"Naruto, he isn't giving up because of a silly reason; she broke his heart. She disappeared-"

That topic was the only one crude enough to get Naruto and Kiba to argue together. Naruto had a problem giving up on people, and Kiba had a problem accepting anything or anyone that could hurt his friends even remotely.

"Enough. It's my life. It's my choice. I don't want to talk about it anymore," Shika frowned. "Now, what do you plan to say to Sakura tonight?"

Naruto pouted but soon relaxed, "I have an idea."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to sweep her off her feet. First, a band. Not any band; The Fray. She likes them. Now, she'll have to talk to me. So, I'll charm her with my Uzumaki poetry. Then a marching band will escort us to my limo. Bear in mind, that it's a pink limo, ha. Then I'll take her to the Konoha fountain- I reserved the park for the whole night. Then a short dancing number, and just as it ends and the dancers point to the sky as the fireworks sparkle saying "I love you Sakura"," Naruto spoke in one breath.

Both men stared at him blankly.

"Just before she says anything, a cute little puppy will appear. It will have a sign around its neck saying "Say you wove him"."

"..."

"I guess getting the puppy is over-doing it, but seriously who can resist a puppy? She'll _have_ to take me back."

"Naruto, I think you should let Shika handle your finances from now on," Kiba stated.

"I'm not going to save on love!"

"You think a marching band will really make her love you, buddy?"

"No... But they will earn me credit, and irritate the insomniac bastard too. Two birds, one stone."

"And the dancing?"

"Girls like these sort of things."

"I think what Kiba wants to say is; you might come off a little desperate," Nara stated.

"..."

"..."

"Desperate? You think so?" Naruto mumbled.

"Yeah, buddy."

"Probably."

Naruto froze for a second looking at his feet, "But _I'm_ desperate for real..."

"Well, you shouldn't do anything tonight anyway. You're too sick." Kiba messed with the blond curls as he ogled at a pouting Naruto, "I honestly can't imagine how she can not love you. You're so cute." He nuzzled Naruto's neck.

"Kiba," Naruto whispered.

"Yes kitty?"

"Akamaru is looking at you strange again," Naruto pointed at the dog. "Kitty?"

As they started to debate the nickname, Shika stared at the both of them. For some reason, he couldn't help but think, _'This is going to end badly'. _

XXXXXXXX

Sasuke pursed his lips as he played a game on his new mobile phone. Once the last of his lives was lost, he tossed the mobile away. "Stupid game. Waste of time."

He then stared at the ceiling. Too white. Almost too irritating, so he shifted his gaze towards his library.

"Should I read something?" He whispered to himself, before huffing. He had read all of them times before. Right then, he really wished he had a TV, regardless of how much electricity they swallow up.

He reached for his phone again, dialing his brother's number.

"Sasuke."

"Itachi."

"How is it going?"

"Fine... Ehm... Did you sign the papers I sent to your office?"

"No, I'll sign them first thing tomorrow."

"They're very important."

"I know, but I'm off work now. I don't want to discuss-"

"You should have signed the papers!"

"..."

"Weasel."

"Sasuke."

"Yes?"

"Are you starting a fight just because you're bored?"

"Absolutely not."

"Since you're bored why don't you try going out and meeting new people. I'll pay for all expenses."

"I'm not bored, and I don't want to meet any stupid new people."

"I see..."

"So where are you?"

"On a date."

"When will it be over?"

"Hopefully tomorrow morning. You know Sasuke; you should make friends other than me."

"I don't need-"

"You are not self-sufficient."

"Who are you out with?"

"You don't know him."

"What college did he go to?"

"Good night Sasuke."

"Itachi," Sasuke whined sounding more childish than usual.

"Bye."

"You're irritating," the raven haired man frowned staring at his phone once more. He started dialing a different number.

"Is that really you, little ducky butt?"

"Hn..."

Kisame chuckled, "Don't sulk now. You liked it when you were an inch tall."

"No I didn't, and since you aren't my twin brother, you never knew me when I was an inch tall."

"Hmm... You're brother was right about you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He said you need some social training."

"..."

"So did you call just top insult your senior?"

"Hn."

"Bye, duck butt."

Sasuke stared at the phone once again, before dialing yet another number.

"Damn it, I meant to cancel!"

"Idiot, can't even tell green from red?"

"I'm really sick. I've been throwing up all day."

"Thank you for the mental image."

"Go away, I don't need any more pain. I hate you. You screw everything up."

"You started it."

"Shouldn't you go patch your socks or something?" He mocked.

"Actually," Sasuke frowned as he recalled the sad memory. "Because of you I have a bunch of new ones," he spat.

"God, why would a person sound so upset about getting new socks? What's wrong with you?"

"Hn."

"Seriously, invest in therapy or something."

"I decided to help you."

"What?"

"You asked for my advice in business."

"Oh, I withdrew that invitation," Naruto then muffled the headset, before answering Kiba. "It's the bastard."

"Fine, but don't blame me when you drive an empire to bankruptcy," Sasuke smirked. "I wonder if girls like Sakura are attracted to guys who are bankrupt."

"Not fair!"

"I am saying it as it is."

"Fine, you can tutor me or whatever."

"Sensei."

"What?"

"It's Uchiha sensei."

"You! I'm not going to honor that with an answer!"

Sasuke chuckled, "When should we start?"

"I don't know. Whenever."

"Fine, I'm coming over right now."

"..."

"Hn."

"Are you going to apologize for ruining my relationship with Sakura once I see you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'll attack you otherwise."

"Then who will help you with the company?"

Naruto paused, "I haven't thought about that..."

"Do you ever think?" Sasuke mocked.

"God! I hate you."

"I'll be right over. Text me the address. The right one!"

"Damn! And here I was planning to send you to a wh*** house," he teased. "Maybe find someone to pull the stick out of your a**. I'm sure you'll find a girl to do it for the right price."

XXXXXX

Nara watched from the couch. Shika had been sighing precisely every five minutes. The thing was, Kiba and Naruto were always physically intimate. He was okay with that, even though it occasionally made him uncomfortable. Today however, it was going overboard.

On the bed, Naruto reclined into Kiba's chest. The dog lover whispered a joke into Naruto's ear, before tracing a finger over Naruto's thigh. "So tanned, Blondie. You remind me of honey."

"Remember this?" Naruto pointed at a small scar he had near his knee.

Kiba chuckled, "Ah! That was one hell of a day!" He then whispered again into Naruto's ear as he tickled Naruto's knee, "Tickles?"

Naruto giggled while wiggling. "S-stop it."

"Nice spot, but I know the one that'll really drive you insane."

"No!" Naruto whined as Kiba started rubbing Naruto's neck. He raised up his shoulders, as his eyes got teary from laughs.

"Stop it! Kiba, stop it!"

"Yes, Kiba, stop it," Shika spat dryly.

The dog lover paused, allowing Naruto to catch his breath.

"Again," Naruto whispered.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and hoped for miracle. Instantly, the door rang. He jolted out of the couch and strolled towards the door.

"Who is it?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Come in."

Sasuke studied him as he walked inside, "Is this Naruto's place?"

"Kiba's, but Naruto is here. Bedroom. That door."

"Bedroom?" Sasuke whispered to himself, as he headed for the door. Once he entered the room, he froze watching the two friends spoon. "Is this a joke?"

"I wish," Shika answered back.

"Hey sensei?" Naruto waved.

"Are we going to have the lesson in the bed?"

Naruto whined, "You were serious about that? I'm sick. Start the lessons tomorrow not today. Lets watch a movie or something."

"It's dark when you watch movies," Shika murmured. "And on a couch."

Sasuke had planned not to back down, but Nara's observations were true. In no way was he going to climb into a bed with two cuddling guys.

XXXXXX

Kiba was rubbing Naruto's arm, as Naruto rested his head on the brunette's shoulder.

Sasuke kept glaring at the two beside him on the couch. He couldn't believe how they didn't have any self-awareness. He turned around to face Nara who was sitting on the only chair.

"I'm not switching with you," Shika stated.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, heaving in a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. Right then, Kiba tickled Naruto, sending Naruto's leg jerking Sasuke's direction. The raven glared at the foot on his lap, pushing it away with one finger.

"That's it!" Sasuke snapped, before pushing Naruto away from Kiba, and squeezing himself in the middle.

The two friends blinked in shock. On the other hand, Shika smiled a little impressed; Sasuke might turn out to be his next hero.

"It's inappropriate," Sasuke stated.

"You are inappropriate!" Kiba shouted.

"Just watch the freakin movie."

The next free minutes passed in peace. Sasuke was actually starting to enjoy the movie. He thought he would never enjoy Harry Potter, but the movie was turning out better than expected.

He felt a poke in his shoulder, so he shifted. When he looked at his right, Kiba was watching the movie. It must be his imagination, he figured. A few minutes later, he felt a hand creep over his shoulder. It kept crawling and crawling, and rested on Naruto's.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke frowned.

"Dude relax. I was just touching Naruto's shoulder, and you're the one who squeezed himself in between."

"I don't want your arm around my neck!" Sasuke stated, articulating every word.

"I don't want my arm around your overly pasty neck, but you're in the way."

"Why do you need to constantly touch him?" Sasuke snapped.

"I don't mind," Naruto stated. "And don't be rude to Kiba."

"That's right Naruto. It's none of his f**king business!"

"It is when you're fondling my neck."

"Who would want to fondle this bony a** neck? It's even cold!"

Sasuke gapped, "You really don't see anything wrong with what you're saying."

"You really don't see anything wrong in you existing!"

"At least I don't molest my friends!"

"You bastard! Do you even have friends?"

"Guys, calm down!" Naruto ordered. "Please!"

Kiba took a deep breath and then huffed it out, "Leave now."

"My stomach hurts again," the blond bent over. "It' really hurts."

**- To be continued- **

"**A Pretty Penny" Random Scene**

**xxX 3:00 Am Xxx**

Ring Ring

Itachi ignored the phone, bending down to lay another kiss on Sai's mouth.

Ring Ring

The older Uchiha brother smiled politely at his date, opening the night stand drawer, and sliding his phone in.

Ring Ring

"More lube?" He whispered into the pale raven's ear.

Ring Ring

"Aren't you going to answer your phone?"

"It's probably my brother. I'm starting to regret buying him that phone," Itachi shrugged his shoulders, jerking his hips.

Ring Ring

Sai moaned while mumbling, "Maybe it's an emergency."

"Ignore it."

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Ring Ring

Itachi closed his eye for a second, before picking up the phone. "Yes?"

"Why aren't you answering? What if it was an emergency?"

"I thought I told you I was on a date."

"I took your advice."

"Good. Sasuke, let me call y-"

"Not Good. It was a disaster."

"Is this going to take long? I'm sort of in the middle of some-"

"His friends, Kiba or something, kept touching him and touching him. It was very inappropriate."

"I have an idea about what is inappropriate..."

"He kept fondling his thighs, rubbing his arm, kissing his cheek-"

"So look away."

"He touched my shoulder and neck."

"What an audacity," Itachi mocked but Sasuke didn't get it.

"Right? And he said my neck was pale, cold and bonny. How dare he?"

Itachi signaled for Sai to wait for just one more second. "Well, maybe you can trying finding new friends."

"It is very clear he's using Naruto."

"Is he older than him?"

"I don't know. About the same age."

"Does he have super human strength?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"It just sounds like Naruto doesn't mind it."

"I mind it!"

"I see..."

"I mean it's an eye sore."

"Then don't hang around with them again."

"He got really sick though. We had to give him a shot just to get him to sleep."

"I hope he'll get well soon."

"He probably ate some bad food. I can tell he doesn't look after himself."

"Sasuke, I need to go now."

"It's because he is an idiot. He fell in love with the wrong girl and the wrong gender-"

"Sasuke."

"Most probably, he's gay and doesn't even realize it."

"Sasuke!"

"Yes?"

"I'm f**king someone. Hang up or listen to me do it!"

"I'll hang up."

"Good. Bye."

**xxX End Random scene Xxx**

**Love SasuNaru? **

**Review! **


	8. A brothers' talk

Hey everyone,

I never thought I could update this fast, but here I am! This is not a chapter though. It's a conversation between the Uchiha brothers. You might notice that Sasuke's inhibitions are lower than usual mostly because he's very close to his brother.

Enjoy

"**A brothers' talk"**

"Here you go," Itachi laid the papers down on Sasuke's desk. And then got some pens out of his pockets handing them to Sasuke. "All the pens I get at conferences like you asked."

"Where is the green one?" The raven asked.

"There was a green one?"

"Yeah. I remember I saw you after the conference. It was hazel green with a gold nib."

"I don't know. Probably used it."

"So I can't have it?"

Itachi smiled a little, "Probably ran out of ink."

"I'll get a new ink cartilage. No problem. I have a few."

Itachi took a deep breath, "Sasuke. I know don't where it is. I probably threw it away, or forgot it somewhere. It's just a pen."

"You forgot it?" Sasuke frowned.

"I have more important things to remember-"

"Do you know how much a pen costs? Especially the ones given away at such conferences."

"I know I can afford a couple of million-"

"Fine, keep forgetting your pens and buying new ones until you bankrupt our company."

The older brother froze, "I'll look for it, but time and energy are money."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Just listen to me; how much do you make here in a day? How much do you make here in an hour?"

"Whatever."

"Calm down. It's just a pen-"

"It's not just a pen."

"Sasuke, think about it. If you walk back home in an hour instead of riding a cab for five and it would charge you 10 $ or something. How much would you have made in the fifty minute difference if you had gone with the cap?" Itachi attempted to explain it in a way that Sasuke might comprehend.

Sasuke froze for a few seconds. Itachi could see the change in Sasuke's expression. "Do you understand now Sasuke?"

"If I sleep six hours, then I'll be wasting-"

"You got it wrong. You have to sleep," Itachi waved his hand.

"I can sleep less."

"You are pretty neurotic already. You can't afford to sleep less-"

"I should do some research on that-"

"Sasuke-"

"Do you have a subscription to JSTOR?"

"Sasuke, listen to me; I am not paying you to work at night, understood?"

"It's not up to you."

"Brother. Little brother, I'm tired. I haven't slept all night, so it's not the time to... be yourself."  
"Can you notice the double standard?" Sasuke glared.

"I wasn't working. I was on a date."

"Would it count if I consider myself married to my work?"

Itachi took a deep breath. He was usually calm, but today wasn't his day. "I know you're a grown up man now, but I will tear you a new one if you open this subject again."

"..."

"Fine?"

"I'm not a child anymore."

"Then stop acting like one. And you know what, I'm not going to look for the green pen."

"Why?"

"Because someone should set some limits for you."

"It's not your business, you wea-"

"Sasuke! I'm serious," Itachi growled at Sasuke, who instantly backed down. "Watch your language."

"Ok," Sasuke whispered.

The older brother shifted on his feet, feeling guilty for shouting at Sasuke. "Do you want to hear about my date?"

"No."

"Don't sulk."

"I have work to do."

"Sasuke-"

"I'm not a child anymore. You can't order me around anymore."

"I know. I'm sorry. Old habits die hard."

The raven looked up at his brother, "How was your date?"

"Interesting. I can't figure out if he likes me or not."

"Why would he sleep with you twice if he didn't?"

"He seems more interested in the sex part of the night."

"Some humans are just fixated on bodily pleasures."

Itachi blinked a few times trying to erase what his brother said from his memory, "All humans are, but-"

"Not all."

"I probably shouldn't pry, but I'll go ahead and assume you mean yourself?"

"Time is money," Sasuke tapped his watch.

"I'm just curious; are you by any chance Asexual?"

"I don't like putting labels."

"I know you are not because I used to live with you before, and I walked on you several times while-"

"I wasn't!"

"I know what I saw."

"I wasn't doing it!"

"Hn..."

"I told you I was shaving."

"It's not something to be ashamed off."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"And I know you were attracted to that senior-"

"Let go of it!"

"What I am saying is? Don't lie to yourself and believe it."

"I am not lying to myself."

"So you don't get aroused?"

"You are despicable."

"Because if you don't; you should seek some professional help. I'm serious."

"Fine. I get aroused."

"When was the last time?"

"I don't know."

Itachi ogled at Sasuke for a second until Sasuke broke down. "I just try not to think about it. I have better things to do."

"You're in your twenties. That's the best you'll ever be. Don't miss out."

"I just don't care."

"You keep saying that because you are a virgin, and I know you don't like trying new things-"

"I'm not a-"

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Sasuke, I can tell when you're lying. You have a couple of tells."

"You know a virgin is much better than going around sleeping with whoever is willing to spread his legs," Sasuke rammed his hands against his desk.

"So who would you sleep with?"

"Itachi," Sasuke whined.

"I'm just asking. Because I know you don't believe in love, so someone special is out of the picture. So who would you sleep with? Would you like me to set you up with someone?"

"I can handle it on my own- I mean I can find someone on my own, not..."

"How? And where? Do you have a plan?"

"I'm handsome-"

"Very modest."

"I can get who ever I want."

"And who do you want?"

"I don't know."

"What kind of looks are you looking for?"

"Are we really having this conversation," Sasuke waved his hands in distress.

"We are. So, what hair color?"

"Just tell me something we could go on."

"Fine, blond."

"Eyes?"

"I don't know."

"Think."

"Blue. Thick lashes."

"Blond with blue eyes. Skin color?"

"I'm not a racist."

Itachi started laughing, "Well... I meant skin tone?"

"Tanned, but not to much. And an even tan, not spotty."

"Spotty?"

"Yeah, it makes them looks like they don't shower. Clean feet."

"Clean feet?" Itachi bottled up asking _'Are you serious?'_

"Yeah."

"Body type?"

"Hmm..."

"Buff?"

"No not buff."

"Slim, slender?"

"Yeah. Leaned but defined."

"Nice ass?"

"I don't like talking to you about this sort of stuff."

"I just want to know; round? Bubbly? Flat? Small? Do you have any reference?" It was getting harder to hide his smirk.

"Hmm..."

"Someone we know who has the kind of butt you would like. It doesn't have to be a person you like."

"I don't..."

"How about the guy you hate so much?"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah. I remember him having a nice behind."

"You looked at it?"

"You didn't?"

"Yeah. Why would I."

"It was really good, a little too bubbly though."

"I think it was the jacket he was wearing."

"Oh, so he's actually flat?"

"No."

"Spankable?"

"I don't know what this has to do with what we are talking about?"

"Some people like to spank it."

Sasuke gapped not believing his ears, before mumbling, "That jerk Kiba smacked Naruto's rear every time he stood up."

"Infront of you? That's rude."

"Yeah, but Naruto didn't seem to mind it much."

"Maybe he enjoys being spanked."

Sasuke pursed his lips, "Maybe he likes Kiba in general."

"How about Kiba's buttocks?"

"No."

"So Naruto's is more your kind."

"Yeah? You?"

"Firm, like Sai's."

"You're falling for him?"

"It's too early to tell."

"I never like your boyfriends."

"I noticed," Itachi smiled. "So, lets some up what we have to this point; blond, blue eyes, and... Naruto's butt. What else?"

"Clean feet, and STDs."

"Okay..." Itachi stretched the O. "Personality?"

"It's just a one night stand so I don't care," Sasuke shifted feeling guilty just saying it.

"There has to be some chemistry, little brother."

"Is it fair to do this to someone?"

"Well, if they are in it for the same thing, then no. So personality?"

"Challenges me, playful, a little naïve."

"Naïve? Really?"

"Yeah, I like to win arguments."

"So a tanned blond with Naruto's body type who challenges you and is a little bit naïve."

"With clean feet and no STDs."

"Sasuke, do you have a foot fetish?"

"No! Why would you ask that?"

"You tell me."

"I just like clean people."

"Well, anyway, do you know anyone who fits the description?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"A blond with _Naruto_'s body type, who challenges you."

"Jim from marketing is a blond, but he's very buff."

Itachi stood from his seat, and leaned against the desk. "Would you say Naruto is naïve?"

"Naïve. Stupid. gullible."

"Challenges you?"

"I don't know what you are getting at."

"You don't?"

"No."

"You're IQ is 160, and you don't know what I am hinting at."

"I'm not attracted to Naruto."

"I see..."

"Plus, he's not gay."

"You said he's probably gay and doesn't know it."

"Probably means there is a chance he is not gay."

"Well, if you like him, you should at least try."

"He probably likes Kiba."

"Probably means there is a chance he doesn't," Itachi smirked using his brother's words. "And you just admitted that you like him."

"I didn't."

Itachi bent down, pulled Sasuke's head towards him, kissed the milky forehead before walking away. "I never thought I would see the day."

"I don't like him. I hate him! I despise him! Itachi, don't walk away!"

**Please review. Reviews make my fingers move!**


	9. Chapter 6, Pretty feet

Hey everyone,

Here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It's a little bit out there, as usual.

Anyway, I know I haven't updated my other stories as much as this story recently, but hopefully soon I'll update most of them.

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6, "Pretty feet, cotton socks, and revelations" **

Naruto sat in Sasuke's desk, leaning against the raven to take a look at the computer screen.

"Do you get it now?" The Uchiha asked.

Naruto nodded, "Definitely. Naruto Uzumaki always gets it."

"Good."

"I just have one more question."

"Yeah?"

"What is this chart for again?" He pointed at the screen.

Sasuke took a deep breath, rubbing his face in frustration. "Did you even listen to anything of what I have been saying the last thirty minutes?"

"Calm down. I'm just kidding," Naruto grinned. "Hey bastard, aren't you afraid I'm here to gather Intel on your business and steal your secrets?"

Sasuke blinked twice before asking, "Depends. Can you hack into a database?"

"Depends," Naruto copied the raven. "Is the password 'password'?"

"No."

"Is it four zeros?"

"No"

"Then no. I can't hack into it."

"Then I'm not worried."

Naruto nodded before prodding Sasuke on the shoulder, "Hey, how about you change your password to a super Mario game. You would need to pass a higher level each time you log in."

"Are you talking or am I hallucinating?"

"I don't appreciate your tone. It's a good idea, and you just can't see it because you're closed minded and way too conservative. I can't even imagine you showering naked. I bet you wear swimming trunks when you shower."

Sasuke blinked once more trying to follow Naruto's train of thought, "Imagine me naked? W-why?"

"I can't even picture you going to the bathroom!" Naruto went on.

"I see..."

"You should loosen up."

"So you could picture me going to the bathroom?" Sasuke attempted to joke.

"Were you always like this?"

"Like what?" Sasuke hibernated the computer, realizing that the nonsense conversation wasn't going to end soon. "Is that you being subtle while trying to insult me?"

"What? No! I would never try to be subtle while insulting you."

"Hn. Get off my desk," he tried to push Naruto's thighs away from him, but Naruto didn't budge. Instead, he left his hand to linger over Naruto's jeans, testing the waters. Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"Do you have baby photos?"

"No."

"I want to see your baby photos."

"I said I don't have any."

"C'mon everyone has baby pictures."

"My father never believed in... stuff like that," Sasuke looked away before getting up from his seat.

"He never believed in cameras?" Naruto teased. "Do you look like him?"

"No," Sasuke opened the cabinet, giving Naruto his back as he shuffled the documents around.

"So who do you look like?"

"Itachi."

"And your mother?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"I wouldn't know."

Naruto got up, grin fading. He walked up behind Sasuke, punching him softly in the back of his shoulder. "What are you looking for in there?"

"Just organizing."

"Why don't you like talking about your parents?"

"If you consider them parents..." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Trying to elevate the mood, Naruto blow cold air behind Sasuke's ear before running away from Sasuke who had started glaring at him.

"Sai taught me that move."

"Sai should be registered as a sex offender," Sasuke stated smiling.

"Oh God," Naruto shook his head. "You're one of those people who thinks anyone touching them is getting off on it, aren't you?"

"No-"

"Does it disturb you when people hug you?"

"Shouldn't I be disturbed if a random person hugs me out of nowhere?"

"You know last year on valentine, I went down with Kiba and we held a free hugs banner. It was fun until a smelly homeless man decided to go a little further and grab my ass."

"You are beyond hope," Sasuke stated.

"You're the one who's uncomfortable with physical contact."

Before he could help it, Sasuke chuckled mockingly. "You're the one a little too comfortable being touched."

"Do you want to try it?"

Sasuke ogled at the blond or a few seconds, "H-hug you?"

"Go walk the streets giving free hugs."

"No, I prefer not to be sexually molested," he opened the drawer and started sorting coins.

"Let's toss coins!" Naruto reached for one, before his hand was slapped away.

"First of all, coins are not toys. They are money. Money should be respected."

"Such a prude. Lets go to a club."

"It's five in the after noon."

"Exactly, you shouldn't still be in your office."

"I have things to do."

"You're playing with coins. It doesn't get lamer!"

"I said coins are not toys-"

"Let's go to a strip club."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm bored."

"You can leave. It's not detention."

"I don't want to go back to my place. I hate it. It's so big and empty. I wish I was still living with Kiba."

"You lived with Kiba?"

"Yeah, for five years."

Sasuke shifted in his seat, "Were you in a different apartment?"

"No, the same one you saw."

"Where did you sleep? I only saw one bed room."

"So?"

"It had a single bed," the raven stated waiting for Naruto to have an epiphany.

"I always slept on the right."

"I don't know what to say..."

"So are we going to a strip club? I've never been to one."

Sasuke took a deep breath recovering from what Naruto had nonchalantly told him a few seconds earlier, "Don't you think it's a bit unusual for two friends to sleep in the same bed? Even if you don't touch-"

"I don't like sleeping alone."

"I see."

"Let's go to the strip club. There is one just down the street called girls girls."

"I'm not going to a strip club."

"Why?"

The raven swallowed as he parted his lips to admit his sexuality. It wasn't a secret and he shouldn't feel uncomfortable, he thought. Yet, he worried Naruto might start avoiding him. "I'm..."

"You're?"

"I'm-"

Without knocking, Itachi opened the door. The younger brother smiled. He never imagined he would be glad that Itachi didn't respect his privacy.

"Sorry for barging in. I see you have company." Itachi glanced at Naruto, "Nice to meet you again, Naruto. Is Sasuke bothering you again?"

"I'm getting used to it." Naruto smiled at him, and then whispered to Sasuke, "I like your brother. You should be more like him."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto, and then glared at Itachi. "You should knock even if I'm alone."

"Why? What would I walk in on? What would I walk in on that I haven't seen you do before?"

"He's awesome," Naruto mimed again.

Sasuke pursed his lips as his nostrils flared, "Just knock."

"Did Sasuke offer you something to drink?"

"Not really. He said he would have if the cafeteria wasn't over priced."

Itachi took in a deep breath. Sasuke never seized to surprise him. He had thought that Sasuke would at least spurge for a Pepsi can for the sake of his crush. "Well, I'm about to send for coffee. Would you like something too? They make excellent subs."

Naruto's grin widened, "How come you're so nice?"

Sasuke turned his head and glared at him, "I feel you're implying something."

"I'm not implying it. It's not a secret; you even made me take off my shoes before walking in, and you sprayed me with dettol. In the eye!" He pointed to his eye.

"I just cleaned the carpet, and you sneezed!"

"I have allergies!"

"Don't lie to me."

"Whatever, it doesn't justify you spraying people in the face!"

"Settle down, boys," Itachi spoke as he took a seat on one of the leather seats at the corner of the office. He then pointed at Naruto as he dialed the deli's number on his mobile, "Juice and turkey sub?"

"Yes please."

"Coffee," Sasuke stated.

"Nothing for you until you stop spraying people in the eye," Itachi ordered with a stern voice.

"It was just once," the younger brother whined.

"You did it to your assistant last week."

Sasuke pouted muttering, "Whatever, I'll buy my own coffee."

A few minutes later, Itachi was done with the order. He peeked quickly at Naruto's feet before looking back up at Sasuke. "Naruto, what kind of sock is this?"

The tanned boy blinked a few time trying to grasp what he had just been asked, "My socks?"

"Yes."

"Cotton, I guess."

"Really nice. Can I see them?"

Naruto quickly turned to Sasuke who gazed at him smirking. _'Do you still think he's nicer than me?'_

Naruto looked at Sasuke in disgust in response to the smirk before turning his attention back to Itachi. It was getting awkward and he didn't know what to do. All he could think was, _'What the hell is wrong with this family and socks!' _He raised his foot up hestitantly waving it in Itachi's face.

"Just take them off," Itachi stated.

"Are you sure? I don't think they're special or anything."

"I'm sure they're special if your wearing them," Itachi smiled politely, creeping Naruto out.

The blond took off his socks, and handed them to Itachi with shaking hands. Suddenly, Itachi was ogling at Naruto's feet. "Wow, look at this Sasuke. Pretty feet, clean too. Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke froze glaring at Itachi. _'What the hell is he doing?' _

"Look at them."

Naruto curled his feet, bending over and trying to hide them with his hands uncomfortably.

"Itachi, you're making him uncomfortable."

The older Uchiha almost chuckled as he handed Naruto the socks. He got up and walked towards the door, and mimed, "Make a move."

He opened the door and found a man standing with his order. He handed the man the money stating that he "can keep the change".

"I think I'll take my coffee to go. It's already after working hours," Itachi stated. "It was nice meeting you again Naruto."

Naruto whispered an inaudible gibberish, still blushing and confused.

"Sasuke," he whispered in a hush again.

"Yes?"

"Don't get me wrong, but what's wrong with your family?"

The raven took a deep breath, "Actually, there is something I wanted to talk to you about. It might make you a little inept and uncomfortable."

"Please. I've had enough for the day," Naruto stared at the ground beneath his feet trying to see what Itachi saw in his feet, but couldn't.

"It's important."

"Fine..."

Sasuke shifted uneasy with what he was about to say, "A while ago we talked about how you used to sleep in the same bed with Kiba. I saw how you two find no problem in... fondling each other too intimately."

"Uchiha, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Are you two together?"

Naruto sniggered, "Are you serious? No way. He's my buddy. We're not even gay."

"But you are."

"Are what?"

"Gay."

"No. I've said a million times; I'm not gay!"

"So you were told nine times hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred ninety-nine that you're gay, and you still doubt it."

Naruto choked before shouting, "Yes! I was exaggerating."

"Maybe you're bi. But I'm pretty sure you like men. I don't think any straight guy would be okay with his male friend massaging his behind. I'm not sure if even a gay man would appreciate that from a friend."

"Kiba is an exception. If that's all what you're basing your-"

"I know it's none of my business. Still, it's not like me to go roundabout things and start walking on egg shells like Shikamaru-"

"Shikamaru?"

"It was obvious he feels the same way too."

"Did he say it directly to you?"

"It was obvious."

"Did he say; Naruto is gay and in denial?"

"No."

"Then don't speak for him!"

"Naruto, calm down."

The blond looked away wheezing and breathing heavily. Sasuke carefully rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder before continuing.

"What would be so bad about it?"

"It's not bad. It's just not me. I would have known. I might not be the smartest one around, but I'm not that much of an idiot."

Sasuke took in a deep breath in an attempt to find his sweetest tone of voice, "We figure out new stuff about ourselves each day. Sometimes we don't want to face something so we look the other way. That's when we really need someone to point it out to us, because we can't go around lying to ourselves forever."

"I don't know..." Naruto kept his eyes fixed on the corner of the coffee table.

"Try to think about it; did you ever like a guy?"

"Sasuke, maybe I'm okay with being touched by other guys because I'm confident about my sexuality."

"Naruto, sometimes I don't see how much I obsess about money until Itachi points it out to me. I mean, he knew I liked guys even before I did."

"You're gay?" Naruto's eyes widened.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead, "Hn. Yes."

"Really? I thought you didn't like sex."

"..."

"Do you think if I tell Sakura she'll give up on you? Can I tell her?"

"She'll probably like me more, and no I don't appreciate random people knowing personal details about my sexuality."

Naruto smiled ogling at him, "Hahaha that explains the stick up your ass. Who forgot his d**k there?"

Sasuke was relieved Naruto was smiling again, but the blond seemed to have erased the past fifteen minutes of conversation from his mind.

"How many times did you have sex before?"

"You have no sense of boundaries at all!"

"Are you a top or a bottom?"

"Stop. Naruto, you see; a straight guy would never ask that."

"Whatever," Naruto pouted. "Maybe you have a crush on me so you're trying to get me to convert."

"You didn't just say that..."

"Well never know the truth. It's not like there is a test that can determine if I'm gay or not," Naruto smirked, happy with his resolution.

"First of all, don't be so happy you're in denial. Two, yes there is a test."

"You're lying!"

"I researched it before talking to you."

Naruto blinked a few times, "Are you planning to molest me or something?"

"Actually no. You'll still have your clothes on."

"I'm worried."

"I'll show you the video," He got up and walked to his computer before signaling for Naruto to follow him.

The blond sighed, "Fine, show me."

The video took a second to load, but once it did, Naruto looked like a dear in the head lights. "What are they doing?"

"He's testing his friend. See, they still have all their clothes on."

"You want to rub yourself all over me, you pervert!" He smacked Sasuke's arm.

"Don't freak out!"

"No! No! No! No!"

"Didn't you say you're confident with your sexuality? We'll if you straight, you won't... react to it."

"How can you say this with a straight face?"

"I'm taking a bullet here. I'm doing it for you."

"You're unbelievable!"

"C'mon, if you pass; I'll never talk about it again."

Naruto closed his eyes for a second, panting. "Fine," he whispered.

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke swallowed, "Really?"

"Why are you doubting it now? Aren't you the one who's forcing me-"

"Convincing not forcing."

"Fine. And stop blushing, you look like you're about to get a nose bleed," Naruto walked towards Sasuke's private bathroom.

**XXXX A few minutes later XXXX**

Itachi opened the door, without knocking, again. "I forgot to drop off your..." He froze when he noticed no one in the office. "Did they leave?"

"How can I relax?" He heard Naruto's voice coming from the bathroom. He walked towards the inside door, and pressed his ear against the wood.

"Just don't kick me."

"Fine."

"I'll start."

"Sasuke, why are you hard already."

"Can you not make this more awkward?"

"Okay do it."

A few minutes passed in silence. Itachi pressed his ear harder against the door, hearing a soft moan.

"No," Naruto whined. "No!"

"I think you like it."

"Maybe-"

"No excuses. Your body is not lying."

"Shoot me now!"

"New pants."

"Ew! Get off of me! You already proved your point."

Itachi quickly walked out of the office before he would get caught red handed. He stood outside in shock. He had never imagined Sasuke could go this far.

Back in the office, Sasuke watched as Naruto adjusted his underwear. "How am I supposed to drive like this?"

"How am I supposed to walk in the streets like this?" Sasuke retorted.

"I'll drive you." Then he added irritably, "If I can get it to go away."

"I can get it to go away."

"Too soon, Uchiha! Too soon!"

"You're right. We should probably go first on a date."

Naruto's mouth gapped, "So now we're dating? Great!"

"I'm not half bad. At least, better than the gold digger."

"You're suddenly too confident, smug. Plus, all we know is that I like guys as well as girls. So, I can still be with Sasu- Sakura, I mean."

"Didn't I just open your eye to something you didn't know before about yourself? You should listen to me."

"Fine, but I'll still like Sakura."

"Hn."

"And it's your treat."

"Fair, I asked you out," he gritted his teeth.

"And just to let you know; I'm ordering the most expensive thing on the menu."

"..."

"Date or no date?"

"..."

"Date or no date, Uchiha?"

"Date..."

"I'm bi!" Naruto smiled, "I actually feel relieved."

"Good for you," Sasuke grinned.

"I should call the guys, and tell them." He pulled the phone out of his pocket and glanced at it. "I've five missed calls. How did I miss them?"

Sasuke peeked over his shoulder, "It's on silent."

"I'll call Kiba first."

"Figures."

"You know what Shika did today?"

"Hn?"

"He told me I wasn't "allowed" to come to their company today. Apparently, I waste their "time", and they need to "work"."

"I'm not sure you know how quotation marks work."

"Bastard!"

"Fine, relax."

Naruto raised his hand up to signal that Kiba picked up.

"Kiba!"

"Naruto," the voice on the other side of the line whispered painfully.

"Is something wrong?"

"..."

"Kiba, is something wrong?"

"Promise me you'll never let anyone or anything c-come between us."

"I promise. Kiba, are you crying? You never cry."

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?"

"I'm a horrible friend."

"Did you fight with Shikamaru?"

"I need to go."

"I'm coming over."

"Don't come, no."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry. Okay? Whatever Shikamaru tells you today, I'm sorry I didn't tell you first."

**XXXX An hour earlier XXXX**

"Kiba-"

"No. You saw how he reacted when we tried to tell him before."

"It will be hard at first."

"He'll hate me."

"I don't think he's even physically capable of hating you. Plus, he has no reason to hate you. It's not your fault. It's not even something he should hate."

"No," Kiba stared at his feet.

Nara pinched the bridge of his nose, "troublesome."

"Let's stick to our original plan; we're letting him figure it out in his own time."

Shika put his hands in his pants before sighing, "I don't want to hurt you, but I think you are hiding it for your own sake."

"That's nonsense. I just don't think we should be deciding for him. Maybe he's not really gay after all. Maybe he's bi. We'll just hurt him if we try to meddle-"

"You love him."

Kiba froze, "As a frien-"

"Kiba, both of us know that you realize exactly the nature of how you feel towards him. You are not very subtle about it. You rely on the fact that Naruto thinks they are innocent touches-"

"I never tried to violate Naruto!" Kiba frowned losing all his cool.

"I didn't mean it that way. I know; once he's out and dating other guys, you won't be able to handle it. You're fine with it now that he's chasing someone he'll never get. It's fine because you don't think someone will replace you. But if Naruto meets a guy..."

"Nara, stop."

"Let me finish."

"Stay out of it."

"He'll meet someone, and you'll have to confess. What if he doesn't love you as much as you love him-"

"Stop it!"

"I understand it's a risk-"

"I can't lose him!" Kiba snapped, before lowering his voice. "I just can't have him treating me like a stranger. The awkwardness? I just can't handle it. I can't handle seeing another guy touching him. I even go out of my mind the minute I see him talking to any guy, and I bottle it all up... How can I handle seeing him _with_ another guy? So now, things are fine the way they are. It's the only way things can be."

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru whispered. "I think I'll tell him."

"Well, then I have a few things I have to tell you too!"

Shika reclined against the wall, fully knowing that Kiba was about to hurt him. He was ready for it. He had prepared himself before arriving for anything his friend was going to spew at him. He looked away, "if it will make you feel better."

"You are a coward!" Kiba kicked the wall just next to where Shika stood, pointing a figure at him. "You try to act all wise and sensible when it comes to other people's life. It's so easy to be righteous when it's someone else who'll suffer, even if he's a friend who has always loved you. But when it comes to your fucked up life, you run away. The love of your life-"

"Kiba."

"She dumped you and you didn't even bother to call her and ask, 'Why?'. But you know what, I know why. You're a lazy coward. I am saying it again. Lazy coward. You let her run your life because you couldn't be bothered. Always afraid she'd dump you. You let her sleep with-"

"That's enough Kiba!"

"I know you knew she was f**king him in your bed!"

"..."

"How does the truth feel right now?" Kiba gritted his teeth, watching Shikamaru avoid all eye contact. A few minutes passed in silence, guilt bubbling inside of the dog lover. He cup his face, breathing heavily. "I'm so sorry. So sorry."

Shika tilted his head while nodding. "You don't have to apologize. It's better now; everything is out in the open."

"If I can take it back."

"No, I knew what she was doing. I was a coward... She was even the one dumping me. What a blow to my pride huh. But now that you said you knew what was going on, why didn't you shake some sense into me?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Didn't I end up getting hurt even worse? So, was it that you didn't want me to get hurt, or that you didn't want to be the messenger. You didn't want it to be awkward."

"Don't blame me for-"

"I am not blaming you. I just think I would have appreciated someone waking me up back then, so I'm telling Naruto."

**- To be continued- **

**What do you think? Want to read more about the date? **

**Review, reviews make my fingers move. **


	10. Chapter 7, Sex offenders

**Chapter 7, "Sex offenders" **

"I knew I'd find you here," Naruto mumbled as he sat down on the bench next to a bent Kiba.

The dog lover messed with a whining Akamaru while the dog rested its chin on Kiba's knee. "Yeah..."

"Why weren't you home?"

"Naruto..." Kiba whispered. "Why did you come after me? I told you Shika wanted to have a talk with you."

"Do you think I'll ever let you cry alone?" Naruto grinned, fondling the back of Kiba's neck and pulling him closer.

"I'm not crying. Leave," he whispered getting closer to Naruto and grabbing hold of the other's shirt. "Leave."

"You wouldn't hold me _that_ tightly if you really wanted me to leave." The blond massaged the hands, "What's wrong?"

Kiba loosened his grip as he backed away, "I screwed up."

"I'm sure Nara is not that upset. He doesn't hurt easy-"

"I brought her up. I told him 'I knew you knew she was fucking him in your bed'."

Naruto frowned taking in a deep breath, "Why would you do that? We agreed we won't talk about it infront of him. You don't pour salt on-"

"I know!" Kiba threw his hands in the air. "I know. I'm a horrible friend. Ah, he hates me now. He hates me for hiding it."

"He can't hate you. Plus, we hid it for his sake," Naruto defended. "We tried talking to her."

"It wasn't enough." Kiba frowned. "I'm scared."

"Nothing scares the Kiba I know," Naruto smiled trying to elevate the mood, before elbowing the brunette's arm.

"One thing does..."

"Which is?"

"..."

"Kiba," Naruto whined. "Is it clowns or something?"

Kiba chuckled, "C'mon clowns?"

"Is it too scary to think about?"

The boy nodded.

"Then I'll defend you!" Naruto punched his chest like Tarzan.

Kiba smiled at him, "Yeah buddy? I'm not sure you can."

"Hell yeah! I'll protect you. You protect me from mice, internet scams, _clowns_, and I'll protect you from whatever that thing is."

"Internet scams? I think your old enough to realize there is no country called 'Butt'bekistan with a 100% of the female population suffering from 'ass'sarcoma."

"I felt bad for those women! My concern was real!"

Kiba chuckled, "Well, maybe you empathized 'cause you know how to feels to have a round and firm butt."

"Are you saying my butt is big?"

"I'm saying it's wasted on sitting."

Naruto froze for a second before nodding to himself and saying out loud, "I think I see it now."

"See what?"

"Why people think we're gay."

The Kiba swallowed, "What? _Did_ you talk to Shika?"

"No, but Sasuke said that he and Shikamaru think I'm gay. Maybe bi."

"And?"

"I wanted to punch him."

"Did you?"

"He said he has a crush on me. Then he... well, we tested-"

Kiba's jaw fell, especially when he noticed Naruto's calm demeanor. "W-what?"

"Well, he didn't say he _has _a crush on me, but he asked me out... So I'm assuming he's hopelessly in love. It's nice; I think I'm more popular with the guys than the girls."

Naruto glanced at Kiba when he didn't receive an answer. The other was heaving in deep breaths, holding his heart. "Kiba, are you hyper ventilating?"

"N-no."

"Are you about to?" The tanned boy got up a little worried. "You know; it doesn't mean you're gay too."

"I thought you like Sakura!"

"I do like Sakura-"

"No you don't! If you gay, you can't like Sakura! Are you gay or not?"

"Kiba calm down!"

"Answer me!"

"Maybe I like both..." Naruto whispered, before cupping Kiba's cheek to get him to relax. "Kiba, you said you'll accept me whoever I like. Right? You're not upset, are you?"

Kiba shook his head, "I-I'm not upset."

"Take a deep breath."

Kiba heaved in a deep sigh.

"Let it out... Now breathe... Deep and slow."

"Y-you going out with the Uchiha?"

"I promised him. He helped me realize-"

"He's a compulsive!"

Naruto cupped Kiba's face again, slapping the cheeks playfully in the process. "Pup, are you jealous?"

Kiba choked on his words, "W-what?"

"I'd be jealous too."

"You would?"

"Yeah. I don't want anyone to replace me."

Kiba stuttered, "for real?"

"Don't worry Kiba, no one will ever replace you here," he tapped over his heart.

Kiba started to relax. "I-"

"You my best friend forever and ever."

"..." The brunette almost whimpered. Way to kick a man when he's down, he thought.

"Yeah?"

Kiba looked away, closing his eyes. "Yeah..."

Naruto sat back on the bench, "It was weird, but I'm relieved I finally know. It's like I've always been scared to think about it, but once I did, I realized it's not a bad thing. Did you ever suspect it?"

"..."

"Kiba, what are you daydreaming about?"

Kiba blinked a few times ogling at him, "What were you saying?"

"Did you ever suspect I liked guys?" Naruto repeated punctuating each word.

"I guess..."

Naruto nodded.

"Aren't you upset I didn't tell you before?"

"No. I'm much more worried about you; why are you staring at the ground?"

"I like The Uchiha," Kiba mumbled.

Naruto smiled, "nice one."

"I _like _him," Kiba looked up, staring Naruto in the eye.

"Like him? How?"

"Like him like him."

"It can't be!"

"I do!"

"Do you even like guys?"

"I love him so much my heart hurts when I see him around you!" Kiba shouted earning a glare from all the dog owners. In fact, some held on to their freebies for a while longer listening to his outburst. "And what do you mean you tested it? Did you let him touch you? Did you?"

"I didn't know..." Naruto stuttered. "I thought you hated him."

"That's... how much I love him. I think about him day and night. I keep dreaming that one day he'll realize he loves me back, and we'll finally be together. So yeah, I hate him for making me love him so fucking much. You can't take him away from me! I'd die."

Naruto froze looking around him in astonishment, blinking a few times. For a second there, he couldn't recognize Kiba. Then he nodded, "Fine. I'll... I promised him one date... So I'll just... Hmm... I won't see him anymore after that."

Kiba sat back down on the bench, ogling at a silent Akamaru. He pouted holding his tears back. He was starting to really hate who he had become. "Sorry, I burst out."

"Don't worry about it. I understand... But why didn't you tell me you have feeling for him before?"

"I'm tired. Can we talk about this later?"

XXXXX

"An arcade?" Sasuke raised both eye brows. "Do you know how much germs live in such places? Why don't we just go roll in a bacteria farm?"

"You are a ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Naruto mocked walking up to the counter. He tapped his index against the plastic table a few times before turning around, "Do you prefer a 500$ dinner?"

The raven pursed his lips. "What happened to long walks on the beach?"

"You're a romantic?"

"You can call me that," Sasuke smirked.

Naruto bit his bottom lips as he glared at Sasuke, "Fool someone else Uchiha. You just like it because it doesn't cost a dime."

"Does romance have to be expensive?"

"Get some coins Uchiha!"

Naruto walked away. He jumped up on the side of the air hokey table to fetch the mallets. He could feel Sasuke's glare itching on his neck. God, acting like a jerk to repulse the bastard was harder than he expected. He wondered if maybe the Uchiha was some sort of a sadist who enjoyed getting as much as giving. He had to think up another strategy.

Sasuke went around the table, entering the coins. "See if the-"

"Would you be happier if you were on the beach right now?"

"I already got the coins," Sasuke went around the table, planted the paddle onto the airy meddle, and instantly backhanded the puck into his own slot. He froze glaring at the mallet. "It doesn't account."

Naruto would have argued, but he had better plans in mind, "Yeah. Whatever. I was just thinking about how much Kiba _loves _beach walks."

Sasuke scored another point for Naruto. He glared at the mallet even fiercer mentally ordering the plastic it to obey him. A second later Naruto nonchalantly scored. Sasuke froze once more.

"You know he always believes the best dates are the ones you don't spend too much on," Naruto continued embellishing.

"Is there a trick to it?"

"Thinking about it; Kiba and you have so much in common."

"Maybe it's rigged," Sasuke bent to check under the table.

"It's just air hockey. I'm not mental enough to rig the table," Naruto sighed irritated that the other was ignoring him. "Plus, I'm letting you win. My mallet is not even touching the table."

"Okay, I'll try one more time," Sasuke got up. He positioned the puck just infront of his slot, and right when he was about to strike it, it slid down his slot.

"You really suck at this," Naruto raised his eye brows. "The puck just hates you, man."

"That's a foul!" Sasuke pointed at Naruto accusing him since he's striker wasn't on the table.

"Seriously?"

"I don't make the rules."

"You're actually saying that with a straight face."

"Yes."

"I was letting you win."

"Don't let me win. I'm not a child. I'm a good sport."

"Sasuke, you took those kid's puck cause you thought I rigged this one!" Naruto pointed at the table next to them, which Sasuke had- with hands as sneaky as a ninja's- switched the pucks.

"It's just a stupid game. I don't care."

"Good."

"Plus, it's not my fault I'm losing. I'm facing the air fan. It keeps blowing that round thing into the goal."

"What air fan? And didn't you ever play air hokey before?"

"No. And I feel a draft."

"Seriously; what did you do as a child? Who messed you up this bad?"

"I studied and organized. I was very accomplished."

"You seriously have to live a little, or you'll be the lamest dad ever."

"Dad?" Sasuke whispered.

"Don't you want kids?"

"I guess."

"Great, you know; Kiba wants kids too. How many?"

"I don't fantasize about these sorts of stuff."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "Kiba never fantasies about them as well."

Sasuke gawked at Naruto for a few minutes examining him, "You talk about him too much."

"He's awesome. How can I not?"

The raven growled, "Is that your way of telling me you want to be with him?"

Naruto puffed, "No silly. Impossible."

"Then why do all our conversations seem to get back on his topic?"

Naruto shook his head, "Dude, I'm telling you, it can't be; he likes somebody else."

"But you like him?"

"No, just chill, d-"

"Don't call me dude again."

"Fine, I'll call you a bastard."

"You just can't keep talking about a guy when you are on a date with another one."

"You made your point," Naruto took in an angry breath. "I'm not bringing him up again. I just thought you two might get along."

"..."

"He's a better man than me-"

"Naruto!"

"Fine!"

They both stared at their feet in silence before Sasuke decided to move on, "Do you want a slush?"

"You'd pay four bucks for me?"

"I guess..."

Naruto pouted, "Blue raspberry."

Once Sasuke was back with the two large containers, he kept peeking at Naruto as he sipped his own drink.

"You didn't try it before," the blond pointed at his drink.

"Not really. My dad used to say no one should walk around looking like a Chow Chow."

"..."

"Because their tongues are blue."

"I got it," Naruto almost felt bad for the other. "Want to try it?"

Sasuke gulped staring at the tip of the straw were Naruto's lips had just been. He nodded slowly as Naruto tilted the drink to his side. Slowly, he let his plum lips slide around the straw and sucked in the rich icy flavor. Somehow, he's throat seemed to only get drier.

"Like it?"

"Yeah," Sasuke mimed as he's fingers tracer over his lips. "Let's go to the photo booth."

Naruto bit the straw, "Now?"

"Yeah."

"It costs coins."

"No problem."

"Lots of coins."

"I'm fine with it."

"Really? You know coins are bought with money."

"Photo booth right now."

"Okay," Naruto shrugged his shoulder.

Once the curtain was pulled close, Sasuke slowly slid his hand around Naruto's neck. The blond gave him one look, but quickly ignored the gesture.

"Want a frame?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Bori-" Naruto froze the minute his eyes turned to meet Sasuke's. The raven sat body sticking to his, studying him with dark orbits. "W-why are you..."

Sasuke groaned almost noiselessly, tucking Naruto closer to him. He looked up at the camera. "Why what?"

"You're not going to turn all pervy on me, are you?" Naruto gulped. Sasuke's hand was warm on his waist, sending shivers up his spine. Sasuke's face was too close. Too close, in fact, he could hardly stop staring at Sasuke's lips. He couldn't do that to Kiba. No way. Not after the friend had taken care of him all his life. "If you try and kiss me, I'll punch you. Fair warning."

"I might have believed you if your voice wasn't cracking."

"I-it's not," Naruto's voice cracked. He frowned; he just proved the other's point. He looked away. "You know; I don't think I like you."

"Then why do you want to kiss me?"

Naruto shook his neck like a bubble head, "Maybe I'm just curious about kissing another guy."

"So you do want to kiss me?" Sasuke smirked.

"You bastard-"

"See, I tricked you."

"I got that," the blond pursed his lips. "I still don't like you. You're cheap, and smug, and I'm pretty sure you use cheap lip balm."

"I'm horrible," Sasuke mumbled, his eyes focused on the plum lips. He tilted his head and moved a little towards Naruto.

The blond pushed him back. "You'll have to pay for it."

"To kiss you?"

"You bet! In fact, I'm materialistic. All I want is your money. It's all I can think about. Money. Money. Money. I was talking to Kiba this morning and I was like; I'm going out with the Uchiha so I could scam him out of his money. He tried to stop me, but then he had to go save puppies. He does that sort of thing."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, "We're talking about him again."

"Fine, lets talk about you. How much money do you have?"

"You're richer than me."

"So you want my money now?"

"I just want to kiss you."

"You want my body!"

"God!"

"Just between me and you; Kiba is easy. He'll let you kiss him whenever you want."

Sasuke looked away irritated. "Stop talking about him."

"Why?"

"I don't like how you obsess over him."

Naruto froze before whispering, "Because you like him so much, and you're jealous?"

"I don't like him," Sasuke stated.

Naruto frowned, "Well, he doesn't like you either. You don't deserve him anyway."

"I don't care. I want you and not him."

"Just out of curiosity; do you like threesomes?"

"Are you going to suggest one with Kiba?"

"Why are you making that face? He's hot. You're sort of hot, if you take off your torn socks. I'm okay. If you don't want me, I'll just stay in the next room."

Sasuke laughed, "You're joking?"

"No."

Sasuke's expression started to return to his earlier gravity, "You are basically saying you want Kiba and I to have sex as you hide in some other room."

"I think it's sexy!" He raised both shoulders.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," Naruto whispered like a naughty child.

"I know something is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"What are you hiding?"

"He likes you!" As soon as the words came out of Naruto's lips, he started regretting them.

"He doesn't like me."

"He does. And excuse me, but bros before hoes."

"Did you just call me a whore? You just asked for money so I could kiss you, and then suggested a threesome."

"I wanted you to like him."

"How…" Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "Naruto, I don't like him. He doesn't like me."

"Why don't you like him? He's a good person."

"It doesn't work that way. For instance, you could just fall in love with an idiot, who doesn't realize you like him."

"Why would I like someone like that?" Naruto said, sincerely not getting who Sasuke had just referred to, or the fact that Sasuke had just confessed.

"You're frustrating me!"

A second later, the two men's lips were smashed together. Sasuke had cornered Naruto, holding his face between a thumb and an index. He kissed hard, almost aggressive, but Naruto didn't push back. The raven backed away staring in the cobalt orbits, waiting for Naruto to slap him or punch him. When the blond didn't move, he planted a fast peck on the pink lips to test the airs. He planted about peck, and then another. Each one took a little longer than the previous one, and going a little deeper.

"You're a jerk," Naruto whispered between kissed.

Sasuke ignored the words. The other's lips were delicious. Full like pink plums, and soft like apricots. He smelled good too. In fact, Sasuke's mind had reverted to simple words, too dazed to think of poetic verses.

They just locked lips, and kissed each other's cheeks and noses. They nibbled onto each other's flesh. Naruto's hand fisted Sasuke's hair, and Sasuke's hands were more mischievous; they traced Naruto's curves.

"Mommy Mommy, two guys are kissing in the photo machine!"

Suddenly, the curtain was pulled open. An angry mother glared at them before bringing her bag repeatedly down on Sasuke's head.

"Perverts! There are children here!"

"Stop it lady!" Naruto tried to help, but after the first shoe smacked him in the face. He decided to push put and run. He gripped Sasuke's hand, as Sasuke tore the bag away from her and tossed it at the other side of the room.

As they both ran into the streets, giggling like maniacs, their hearts raced. They stared at each other, as they walked into an alley to catch a breath.

"We're officially sex criminals."

Naruto giggled, "C'mon. She's so unfair. Her kid was the one who spied on us. Plus, we were just kissing."

Sasuke rubbed his sore cheek. "Was she carrying bricks in that bag?"

The tanned body fingered the bruise, "It looks like it'll swell."

"We still have coins?" Sasuke smiled, a little happy Naruto was touching him.

"I don't think we can go back there."

"Do you want to go to a wishing well?"

"I don't think arcade coins work."

"Hey kids!" Sasuke waved at some kids walking by.

"You're calling kids into a dark alley. You really want your name on the sex offenders list, don't you?"

The Uchiha walked towards the children, handing them the coins.

"Philanthropy. I'm impressed," Naruto winked as Sasuke walked back towards him.

"Philanthropy is my middle name," the milky skinned man joked before pulling two coins out of his pocket. "One for you, and one for me."

Naruto blushed, grinning until his face almost split. "So we'll never forget today?"

Sasuke nodded. "Don't lose it."

"I don't want to be a bad friend," Naruto whispered.

"Trust me. I'll handle it."

**- To be continued- **

**Please review. Reviews make my fingers move. **


	11. Chapter 8, Losing way

Hey everyone,

Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. It's less lighthearted than most chapters I've written so far. A little soap opera like, but the next chapter will be way different.

Enjoy, and review.

**Chapter 8, "Losing way"**

Shikamaru opened the door to see Kiba staring at his feet. He remained silent, moving to the side to invite the friend in.

"What happened?"

Kiba entered taking a glimpse of Shikamaru's rising chest, and the sweat drops sliding by the side of his neck. "Were you working out?"

"Yes," Shika choked out as he followed the lead of the other man.

The brunette walked towards the balcony. He needed some fresh air, and Nara's veranda had one of the best views in the city. In fact that view was the reason Nara broke the bank every month on the rent, and still deemed the apartment worthy of the money.

"What happened, Kiba?"

Kiba stared at the people walking by under the building; Couples holding hands, families laughing, and girls flaunting their beauty. "It feels like I can't do the right thing lately."

"Apology accepted."

"You're a good friend."

Shika ogled at his friend, still moping. It wasn't like Kiba. It hurt seeing such a man with a long face and a broken spirit. He looked up at the stars before sighing, "Troublesome."

"He figured out he likes guys," Kiba paused before spitting out, "Uchiha 'tested' him."

Nara's eyebrows rose, "Is that a new nickname for sex?"

"I don't know. He seemed so relaxed about it and happy."

"You like it when Naruto is happy."

"..."

"Or is it you only like it when he's happy because of you?"

"I feel like the bastard is soul raping me."

"What?" Shika blinked a few times.

"He's humping my soul, and probably humping Naruto too. And he's probably too cheap to buy a lube that actually works."

"Enough with the visual images please." Nara took in a deep breath. "How do you come up with these things in your mind?"

"I just... It was the perfect moment for me to confess. Then out of nowhere, buddy, he's saying Sasuke confessed to him. Damn rapist; He raped my moment."

"So you didn't confess?"  
"Actually, I said I loved Sasuke."

"No," Shika whined frowning. "Now you're lying to him and sabotaging his relationships?"

"What else could I have done?"

"Confess, maybe," Shikamaru stated.

"I couldn't..."

"What if he breaks it off with Sasuke, and then meets another guy; are you going to say you like that guy too?"

"I was trying to buy some time."

"I see."

Suddenly, Kiba turned to face Shikamaru. "I wish I loved you instead of Naruto. It would have been easier. But it doesn't work that way."

Shikamaru froze. Was he just called easy? Did Kiba think he was gay? Did Kiba ever think of him sexually? His eyebrow twitched before he started rubbing his neck franticly. He decided to keep his questions to himself.

Right then, Kiba unintentionally scanned Shika from head to feet in a quick look.

"You're wearing your shirt inside out."

The genius flustered. He rubbed his neck once again. "I didn't notice."

"Were you jerking off before I came over or something?"

"I was working out," Shika coughed.

"Since when do you work out? The only reason you're skinny is because you're too lazy to walk to the fridge."

"Fine I was jerking off. Better now?"

"I thought I saw a boner when I walked in," Kiba teased, as he felt something in his pocket vibrate. He pulled out the smart phone. "It's Naruto."

"Aren't you going to answer?"

"What should I say?"

"Come clean."

Kiba frowned very uncomfortable with what he was about to do. He pressed the green button.

"Kiba, I miss you," Naruto shot out almost immediately. "Come over. It's too lonely, and I think I heard something move outside."

"Ghosts don't exist, pup."

"Ghosts do exist. Come over."

Kiba stared as Shika mumbled to him insisting that he should confess. "I can't make it tonight."

"Why not?" He whined.

"I'm busy," Kiba shook his head at Nara. He wanted to go back to Naruto's place and let the blond bury himself into their embrace. But he was confused. He was responding with his autopilot on, as he focused his attention on what Shika was persisted about.

"Then Can I come over to your place?"

"I'm at Nara's place."

"Shikamaru won't mind. He doesn't sleep in his bed anyway."

"We have work to finish before-"

"What work? Why are you avoiding me? Is it because I went on a date with Sasuke. I told you it wouldn't happen again. I just wanted to keep my promise-"

"I'm not avoiding-"

"Yes you are! I don't want to be needy but-"

"Naruto, just let me talk for a second."

When Naruto's words came to a halt, Kiba swallowed nervously. Somehow his mind was starting to go blank, and his heart was somewhere in between stopping and exploding. It was hard coming up with the right words to confess, but it was harder gathering up the courage knowing that it might just ruin what he had spent years building.

"This is not how I imagined myself saying it," he whispered. "Not over the phone. No. But I think if I don't say it right now, I'll never be able to gather up the courage again. Please don't let it change you…"

"What's wrong? I'm getting worried."

Kiba glanced at Nara who nodded encouraging him. "Naruto, I-"

"When are you coming back to bed?"

Kiba froze, ogling at the half nude blond who came prancing out of Shika's bedroom. "Temari?" Kiba stated in awe instead of asking. For a second there he thought he might have fainted before the confession, and now he was stuck in some sort of twisted nightmare with his friend's bitchy-ex dressed in lingerie.

She took a deep breath in irritation. After all, her feelings towards Kiba were never friendly. In her eyes, he was the jerk who always whispered to Shika and stirred him up against her. "It's you."

She then turned to Nara who stood in the corner paler than usual. "Finish up here quickly and get back to bed. I'm starting to get sleepy."

"What is that bitch doing here?" The brunette shouted.

"Kiba, watch your words," Shika whispered. He knew… He knew everything that Kiba wanted to shout back at him, yet… God damn love and how it saves no ones face, he thought. He was addicted to her.

"You're back with her?" He shoved the mobile, with Naruto screaming to know what going on, into his pocket before grabbing Shika from the shirt and dragging him away.

"You're back with her?"

"Lets not turn this into a soap opera," Shika mumbled. "It's already troublesome enough. She apologized and I think we can make it work, and that's that. She might not be perfect, but we love each other."

Kiba fisted Shika's face trying to get the other to look at him. "Buddy, you can't even look me in the eye while saying it. Why would you do something you're ashamed to even say to your best friend?"

"I'm not a child anymore, Kiba. Things are not black and white."

"Yes, nothing is black and white, except the fact that you'll end up hurt. I thought you're smarter than that."

Shika shook the others arm away before scurrying away towards the bathroom. Kiba followed. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you."

"Why? Because I don't want you to get hurt?"

"Forget about it," he splashed his face with water.

"Are you crazy?" He tossed the towel at Shikamaru almost slapping him in the face with it. "How can I possibly begin to forget about it? What I don't get is how can you fuck her one more time knowing that's she cheated on you on that bed?"

Shikamaru rubbed his face violently with the towel as if he was trying to draw blood. When he dropped the towel down, his expression had completely changed. Creases between his brows appeared, his lips were puckered with only gritted teeth showing, and his glare was even more unlike him. "Do you think it's easier sleeping on that bed alone? I have to choose the lesser hell. So, don't lecture me, and stop bringing it up. If you don't want me to get hurt, why do you keep mentioning this over and over again?"

"Because you keep forgetting it!"

"I don't forget it. I never forget it! But Jesus, do you think I'm a machine. Do you think I can just delete someone I loved for years out of my life? You can't even gather up the courage to confess to Naruto because you're scared shitless he'll leave you, but it's okay if I'm alone? I can take it? You never thought that she might just be my Naruto? But what do you care? You're too busy swooning over him to even notice I haven't been able to have a good night sleep since she left! Do you think giving me a lecture every once in a while is enough? Do you think it will make my pain go away? Do you think it makes you a good friend? Is it enough for your conscious?" He said in one breath. He panted as soon as the words exited his mouth, and slowly sat down on a chair as if he was about to collapse. "I wouldn't have left her in the first place if it wasn't for you pressuring me into it!"

Kiba blinked a few times. He had never seen Nara break down and snap to that extent before. Plus what was he supposed to say? His mind boggled. "You're blaming me for it?"

The flushed man hesitated as he started to calm down, already regretting his spur-of-the-moment outburst. He took a deep breath before mumbling, "No. I'm just angry."

"If I didn't encourage you to leave her you wouldn't have left even knowing she…? Well, you don't like me saying it."

"I don't know."

"Fine. Get back together. You don't need my blessing. I just hope you won't keep looking away when I look at you."

Shikamaru kept staring away, chest rising up and down.

"I never thought it didn't hurt you when I brought it up, but I thought it's just like a vaccine. You inject a little bit of the virus in you so when the full on virus strikes you have an immune system that doesn't crack up."

"You don't make any sense."

"Well, you're the genius so I must be the one tripping. Maybe I am just talking for the sake of talking. Buying sometime till you say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Are you going to say hi tomorrow at work?"

"Yes, I'll say hi. You're my partner."

"Will I just be your partner from now on?"

Shika sighed, "Kiba. Don't exaggerate. Everything will go back to normal as soon as we all calm down. Just… just stop playing the guilt game."

"This is messed up," Kiba whispered under his breath.

"Is Naruto still on the phone?"

Kiba took a breath before reaching into his pocket. He glanced at the gadget's screen, noticing the ten missed calls Naruto had left.

"Are you still telling him?"

"No," Kiba stated.

XXXXXX Meanwhile XXXXXXX

"Jerks," Naruto mumbled under his breath. He dialed Kiba's number, but once again he was disconnected after a few seconds of dial tones. Frustrated and worried, he tossed the phone onto his bed, before banging his head a few times against the wooden frame. "Call already!"

As the boredom and anxiety piled on, Naruto started to get more exasperated. Being himself, prisoned between four walls, regardless of how big the room was, was suffocating. He took a deep breath before standing up and walking out to the corridor. He stared around him at the Tudor designs on the walls. Why did it feel as if they were about to move in and crush him? He hated walking out of his room at night. In fact, he hated being in that mansion the first time he glanced at its gate. Something about it was reminiscent of pain and horror. It all made him feel as if he was choking on cotton balls. Damn, that house gave him the creeps.

After a few moments, he was turning left and right as if all at sea. He had no idea where he came from, or where his next step was going to take him. The only map he had was long missed, as it was downloaded into the memory of the mobile he had tossed away earlier.

After cussing as loud as he can, he threw in the towel, and wondered even deeper into the maze. The more he walked, the more sore his feet got. The more sore his feet got, the more distracted he was by the pain. The more distracted he was, the more lost he became. The more lost he was, the more he had to walk. Basically, it was a vicious cycle. A cycle that landed him in "a big ass" dining room, or at least that was the label Naruto had assigned to it.

"Why the hell would someone need a table this long?" He whispered, noticing that while the table could have seated sixty people, it only had one chair. He could only imagine his uncle sitting on that seat in complete solitude. "He must have been really lonely."

Naruto placed a hand over his heart. The image was awfully agonizing to someone like him; someone who couldn't bear being on his own for one night without flipping out. He really missed Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. _'And Sasuke?'_ He thought. _'No… I don't missed him.'_

"There is the phone!" He almost gasped when he noticed it. He ran towards it before dialing Kiba's number again. The only number he knew by heart. He didn't answer. The blond pouted. "What now? Should I call 911 and tell them I need a rescue team 'cause I'm lost in my house?"

He sighed before dialing the operator's number, "Yes. Can you connect me to Sasuke Uchiha's number?"

"Sorry Sir. There is no registered number under this name."

"It might be under the name of 'Itachi Uchiha'. I think it ends with three fours. It's an emergency."

"One second."

Naruto fingered the phone cord as he call got transferred. He doubted Itachi would be the one answering. He was sort of public figure after all. Probably, an assistant, Naruto thought. Maybe even Sasuke.

"Yes, Uchiha corp. How may I help you?"

"Itachi?" Naruto asked before getting an over whelming urge to smack himself in the face. It was obvious from the voice that she was girl.

There was a long pause on the other line before the voice answered, "This is the number for Uchiha corp. If you would like to schedule a meeting with Mr. Uchiha, please call during work hours so we could transfer your call to his office."

Naruto chuckled nervously, "I promise I'm not a creep, but can I have Sasuke's personal number?"

"Sorry sir. I'm not at liberty to give out-"

"You have to help me here! I'm lost in a dining room, and I swear the guy in the painting just winked at me!"

**Click**

"Hello. Hello?"

She hung up on him. Expected, he thought. Granted, who would believe that someone could be lost in his dining room? Now, all what he had left was waiting for a miracle, but he assumed God had more important matters to attend to. He knew for sure that Shikamaru's number wasn't listed, so what other options did he have left? He looked back towards the various doors of the room before cussing under his breath. Dozens of doors.

"Who the hell am I? Alice in wonder land?"

He stared at the phone once more. He closed his eyes before swallowing his ego, and redialing Uchiha corp.'s number.

"Uchiha corp.?"

"Oh, it's you." The operator answered.

"I was just joking earlier. I know a person can't be lost in his house. I'm not insane, don't worry."

"Sir, I can not give out personal numbers." Her tone was getting sharper.

"How about you call Sasuke yourself and tell him Naruto wants you to call him on his home number? Would that be okay?"

"Sorry, I can not bother Mr. Uchiha-"

"It's an emergency. Would you like to be the one who was the reason his boyfriend almost died?"

"Boyfriend?" The woman asked. "Why should I believe you? Plus, you don't sound like your dying."

"I'm! I'm! I haven't eaten in two hours!"

"Mister, you don't need Mr. Uchiha, you need to diet."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"If you think you're about to die because you haven't eaten in two hours, you're pretty much admitting-"

"W-w-w-well I don't care what you think!" He stuttered, before fisting the air. "What's with Uchiha's and rudeness?"

"Sir, would you like me to get my supervisor? I'm pretty sure he would be interested in learning all about how you got lost in your apartment, and how you think Mr. Uchiha is your boyfriend?"

"What do you mean 'think'?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Why are you being so judgmental?"

"Sasuke-sama is a public figure, and you're not the first one to claim to be his boyfriend."

Naruto's face swelled with blood before shouting, "Just call him!"

"No."

He hang up on her, repeatedly. He then took a deep breath, and flapped his arms around in attempts to relax. He then picked up the phone and called the operator once more.

"Please Please Please please, can you call the number I'm calling from, and tell whoever answers that Naruto is in the dining room and can't get back to his room. Please Please please. You see, I think my leg is broken, and I can't reach my mobile phone to call for help," he lied.

After the operator agreed, he waited for a few seconds as he heard the phone ring. When it stopped it's ringing, he assumed that one of the help has finally answered it. He let out a deep breath in relieve.

XXXXXXX

Naruto pouted as he sat on the stairs leading to the front door to his place. He watched as the pale skinflint laughed and walked towards him.

"Don't laugh," he whispered.

Sasuke climbed the stairs, two at a time. "You actually got lost in your own home?"

"I'm new to the place," the blond whined, as he slapped Sasuke's patting hand away. "You have the rudest employees ever. I was dying and she kept mocking me."

Sasuke chuckled, "Ah, you are unreal. You're like a fictional gag-manga character."

"So not only are you a jerk, you're a geek too. You almost seem human now," Naruto mumbled bitterly.

"Actually I never read manga or fiction."

"I'm not your genre then? Being all fictional and manga like."

"Opposite poles attract."

"I'm confused enough, don't talk about biology!"

"It's physics."

Naruto sighed, "You know why I called you tonight even though I shouldn't have called you ever again?"

"I know you called me tonight because you're not used to being alone. What I don't get is why you think you shouldn't have called again."

"I'm losing my friend because of you. He would have been here if he wasn't upset because of our date. I would have spent the night snuggling instead of watching relics of a lonely man. That's not the life I want for myself. Sasuke, you know, regardless how many sweaters I put on, I always feel cold without my friends around me. Tonight I felt like I was butt naked, and alone in Antarctica," Naruto sniffled.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably before taking a seat right next o Naruto. He rested his warm hand on Naruto's back, and massaged gently. "Why do you look like you're about to cry? It's just one night. Naruto, you can't let yourself get addicted to people. It's more dangerous than being addicted to meth."

"I was so lonely growing up until I met the guys. So lonely I used to act as if I was on Truman show so I'd feel like someone was there. I tried to make friends with a ball after I watched cast away."

Sasuke couldn't help but burst in laughs. He covered his mouth with both of his hands mumbling "sorry, sorry" between giggles.

"Good to see you're getting a good laugh out of my misery!" Naruto grimaced, before smiling. "I named him 'Yo gi oh', he used to be a pharoh."

Sasuke laughed some more before mumbling, "Don't you have any original thoughts?"

"I had an original thought today."

"Yeah?"

"It's an idea for an anti-smoking campaign."

"Why do I feel like I'm going to need therapy after hearing the idea?"

"Shut up. It's genius, but it only works for straight guys and lesbian women." Naruto stood up, and took center stage in front of Sasuke. "Just like a very small penis."

"What?" Sasuke raised both eyebrows.

"Instead of saying smoking can kill, the boxes should say 'you're not smoking it, you're blowing it.' Think of it; what guy wants to give a head to a cigarette."

"That's actually a good idea."

"I have another idea too. You know how they sometimes call someone 'sweet', 'honey', or 'sugar'?"

"Yeah…"

"Why not just call people the names of tasty food? Like I love you peperoni."

"You're losing it," the raven shook his head. "Not funny."

"Seriously, I mean it."

"Would you like it if someone called you gouda cheese?"

"If they liked gouda cheese…"

"Oh yeah, meat sauce?" Sasuke glared him in the eye, smirking.

"Do you think I mind being called meat sauce? I love it. Best nick name ever."

"Naruto!" Sasuke threatened.

"Yeah," Naruto stared him in defiance.

"I'll call you meat sauce from now on."

"Fine, and I'll call you sashimi."

The raven frowned, "If you call me that in front of anyone, I'll kill you."

"If you kill me, you'll go to prison and become someone's bitch. He'll own your ass."

"Hn. Maybe I'll own his."

"Sasuke, you'll collapse the second you see the prison's bathroom."

"That's ridicules. I can handle prison."

"My mobile!" Naruto suddenly chirped, and pulled a vibrating phone out of his pocket. "Kiba! I got lost!"

The raven rolled his eyes, a little upset by how fast he was pushed a side.

"I want to go home," he heard Naruto whine, before saying "I'm waiting."

"He's picking you up?"

"Yeah. He said he has big news."

XXXXXX

Itachi walked into the bathroom panting. He splashed his face with cold water before remembering to go back and lock the door. He didn't want he's new sex toy to follow him in. Or was _he_ the twink's new sex toy? It seemed to be that the twink was insatiable. Even Itachi was finding it exhausting to keep up.

He stretched his limbs before checking the scratches on his back in the mirror. Quite the wild cat, he thought. He checked the counter for any condoms, but find none. He sighed. It was unlike him to have unprotected sex, but then again, the boy was hard to resist.

"Itachi," he heard a tempting voice on the other side of the door. "I need you."

He gulped. Was he growing too old? He was just in his twenties. Sex shouldn't tire him. But then again, sex with that boy was borderline aerobics.

"I'll be right there."

He closed his eyes for three seconds before opening the door, and heading towards the pale raven haired young man. He froze when he noticed Sai's nudness. "You're hard again… already…"

Sai winked.

"Are you hungry?"

"For you, you mean?"

Itachi blushed before stuttering. "For… food."

"Off of me?"

"Off of you works as well. I was thinking plates though."

"Boring," the boy fell back onto the pillows, before spreading his legs. "One more time before eating."

Itachi shifted uncomfortably. Something was surely off what that guy. Didn't he understand the limits of a man's body? Itachi grumbled. He didn't want to be blunt about it.

"I think you've had enough already. You might get hurt-"

"I'm good to go. No problem."

"This is the sixth time today, for three days in a raw."

"So?"

"…"

"…"

"I'm tired."

"…"

"Sorry."

"Just blow me then."

Itachi nodded. "Do you have any condoms? I ran out."

"It's just oral. We don't need condoms."

"Actually we do."

"I never did before."

Itachi shifted a little, "I see. Maybe you should consider checking for STDs then."

The guy stared at him for a while, Itachi expecting him to explode any time_. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said it this directly,'_Itachi thought.

The boy suddenly plastered a smile on his face, "settled then."

"Settled?"

"You can't handle me. Don't worry, I never expected to anyway," Sai stated before getting up and starting to put his clothes back on. Itachi's jaw dropped.

"Are you leaving?"

"You don't want to have sex with me anymore. You think I'm contagious or something."

"I was saying it for your sake."

"And I thank you for that. I just don't think I should be with someone who… you know."

"No I don't know," Itachi frowned.

"We're just not sawn out of the same cloth I guess. We had a couple of nice days thought. Just a tip though; change positions. You tend to stick to the same ones over and over again."

Itachi's eyebrows furrowed. First the guy walked out on him just because he couldn't have sex one more time that day, and then he insults his manhood. How dare he? Itachi couldn't believe that he thought he was starting to develop feelings for that sex-addict. It must have been just lust, he figured.

"I'll call you a cab."

"Don't bother. I think I'll drop a friend's house first. He lives near by."

"A sex friend?"

"Jealous?"

Itachi stared blankly at the other before walking away. "Not really."

"Bye bye Itachi. Big c**k Itachi," he winked before heading for the door.

**- To be continued- **

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 9, Kisses

Hey everyone,

Sorry for taking so long to update. Recently, I've been feeling empty and uninspired. A writer's block from hell.

Earlier this month, once of my best friends had a car accident. She died after a week of coma… Just on the day of the accident I was preparing her birthday present. I guess she'll never get it, huh. Anyway, I don't want to depress you. Sorry if it seems like I'm making excuses.

This chapter is not very eventful, but the one event in there is pretty important. I think it might have an impact on where the story is going as well.

Please enjoy and review.

**Chapter 9**

The blond bumped his knees together, staring at the tiny snail marching at the bottom of the stairs. It was cold beneath him and around him, and he had never had any tolerance for cold weather. But freezing his ass off was the least of his concerns. Every once in a while, he would peek at his leading concern; Sasuke was sitting next to him, looking like Auguste Rodin's 'The Thinker' statue. Kiba would have tried to warm him up or drape his jacket over Naruto's shoulder, the boy thought. He pouted feeling guilty for comparing the men together as if writing down bullet points with a products pros and cons.

The Uzumaki then tried to uncomfortably support his head with his arm, by jamming his elbow into his thigh to stabilize it. He then fidgeted around uncomfortable with both the position and the silence.

"Right here," Sasuke patted his shoulder. "Rest your head right here."

The blond studied Sasuke with his eyes for a second in hesitation. "Should I?"

"You have a headache, don't you?"

Naruto nodded once more, wiggling his way closer to Sasuke. He rested his head on the comfy shoulder. "A little bony."

The raven smiled, "If you don't like it, you're welcome to sleep on the freezing stairs."

"I'm just saying you should look after yourself better," Naruto hissed, before wrapping his index and thumb around Sasuke's arm. They didn't touch. He was disappointed. He had hoped he would use the disproven fact as ammunition to get Sasuke to eat healther.

"I dreamt about you last night."

"Pervert." Naruto batted a mosquito away.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. Why would you assume it was that kind of dream?"

"You look rapist-ish. You know… A single man who lives alone, has obsessive behaviors, and is very withdrawn-"

Sasuke would have been insulted if he wasn't too concerned about Naruto dubbing him as single. "Single? You're an idiot on so many levels."

"You just don't know what criminology is," Naruto shrugged his shoulder.

The raven looked away cussing under his breath, and hissing. "Unbelievable."

"Fine. Fine. Relax. I know you wouldn't rape me or anything."

Sasuke glared fiercely at him for almost a minute before giving in to where Naruto was taking the conversation, "Sex is beneath me anyway."

"Where did that come from?" Naruto paused for a few seconds in shock before sighing.

"Many people in history used abstinence to rise over bodily pleasures and boost their mental and spiritual energy. For instance, Sufi sheikhs-"

"C'mon!"

The pale man stopped, a little angry at the way Naruto had interrupted him. "Yes?"

"Just because you can't get any doesn't mean you're a nun," Naruto chuckled. "You say the weirdest bullshit ever. Are you saying if I tear off my pants and let you dry hump me against that pillar right there, you wouldn't enjoy it?" He pointed at one of the pillar decorating the entrance to his mansion.

Sasuke gave him an extended piercing looking before deciding he couldn't go back on his words. "Not really."

"So you're impotent?"

"No!" Sasuke blurted out even before the words were done coming out of Naruto's mouth. "I can do it. I just don't _have _to. Sex is optional for me."

Naruto suddenly wiggled closer to the raven, lowered his voice, and huskily whispered into the red-ish ear, "You don't need me?"

Sasuke flinched away, before blinking frenziedly and looking at the opposite direction.

"But I need you…" Naruto whispered again, rubbing his groin seductively.

Sasuke's jaw dropped. He gulped, "I can do it for your sake."

"I don't need charity," Naruto frowned. "I need to know you just _have _to have me."

Naturally, Sasuke's eyes slide to where Naruto's hands were erotically rubbing. He then fingered his shirt's collar. Oddly, it was getting tighter and tighter around his neck. Almost too tight for him to breath. With his eyes still pinned down, Sasuke slowly sneaked his hands down Naruto's back and onto the other's rear buns.

"Optional my ass!" Naruto suddenly blurted as he slapped Sasuke's hand away. "You're as horny as any other guy."

Sasuke frowned his eyes still focused, "I see you go to any length to prove a point."

"Sasuke, my face is up here!"

"Yeah..."

"Stop staring at my crotch."

"You started it!"

Naruto giggled before resting his head back onto Sasuke's shoulder. "I like teasing you."

"I noticed that."

"I thought you'd be as cold as a snow man. That I wouldn't feel your heart beat." He buried himself deeper into Sasuke's chest. "I never thought you'd be that warm." His tanned fingers then traced against the pale arm wrapped around his shoulders. "Soft too."

Once his fingers reached Sasuke's arm watch, he unintentionally caught a glimpse of the time. Suddenly, he straightened up, and immediately started shooing Sasuke away.

"Did you just shoo me away? Do you think I'm a fly," the raven frowned.

"He'll be here any second. He'll be hurt if he sees us together."

"How about _my _feelings? I rushed here just for your sake, you know."

Naruto pursed his lips a little ashamed. "Yeah…"

"If you don't want me to be upset, you have to pay me for my trouble," Sasuke walked down the stairs, before turning back.

Naruto looked up about to criticize Sasuke for being so concerned with money. Sasuke's words were like little swords jabbing at his heart. The thought of him having to buy Sasuke's affection burned. But then he reconsidered how his outburst would be understood, and dug his hand into his pocket, "How much?"

Sasuke pointed at one milky cheek, "One for rushing here." And then he pointed at the other cheek, "One for choosing to come here in a Taxi and paying a fortune."

"One what?"

"You know what," Sasuke grinned.

"Slap?" Giggled nervously, trying to avoid the obvious.

"Kiss."

"…"

"I'm waiting," Sasuke opened his arms signaling for Naruto to hurry it up.

"Sasuke…" He whined.

"Kiba is almost here."

Naruto sulked watching as Sasuke grinned at him. With buckling knees, he walked down the stairs, and stood in front of Sasuke. Looking straight ahead, he could only see Sasuke's milky collar bony, looking as if it was sculpted out of ivory. He never noticed before how tall the raven was. He looked up.

"When did you get this tall?" Naruto whispered.

"I'm waiting," Sasuke smiled, repeating his words for the third time. Behind his smile, inside of him, within his chest, his heart was pumping over time; Naruto's cheeks were blushing. They were screaming for him to cup them, but no, he didn't want to be the one leading the way.

Naruto stood on the tips of his toes, leaned in, and planted a kiss on the first blushing cheek. When he tilted his head to plant the second kiss, Sasuke slanted quickly so Naruto's lips would land on his.

Once the peck was done, the Uchiha backed away quickly to avoid the punch Naruto had already aimed at him.

"Jerk! Come here! I'm going to kill you!"

"A kiss for each punch!" Sasuke stated as he chuckled.

Naruto pouted for the tenth time, and stomped his foot against the ground. "I told you… Rapist."

Sasuke ignored the last words Naruto tossed at him and continued to say, "Give me one more kiss, and I'll always be yours. I'll always be there, every time you get cold or lonely. I'll be your pillow."

Naruto bit his bottom lips, staring at Sasuke.

"It's a good deal, Naruto," the young man waited for Naruto's decision. At first his was confident, but as Naruto's silence went on, he started to get tense. He kept a stiff face, yet offering himself to Naruto wasn't easy. He felt exposed, and as anxious as a student of the night of a final. "I'll even let you walk all over my carpet with muddy shoes without complaining… I'll buy new socks."

The blond chuckled rubbing his hands together from the cold. He looked to the side a little confused at the irony; he hated the bastard so much at first, but somehow it was easier to sort his feelings back then. "God, its should be easier to make a decision…"

"Maybe you like more than you think you do."

Naruto smiled looking at his feet, before nodding. "Fine."

"I'll-"

"I'm already sold."

Sasuke froze before climbing the stairs, "Are you sure?"

"We'll have to figure out something though 'cause I can't loose my best friend."

The raven nodded too, his eyes already focused on Naruto's lips. When Naruto hesitated, he pecked their noses together faintly. The blond slowly slipped one hand around the nape of Sasuke's neck, and the other clenched Sasuke's clothes.

An inch away from each other, Naruto's lips was trembling. As awkward as it may sound, he kept thinking that Sasuke was about to snap and bite him. It wasn't fear though. It was anticipation; feeling as if something drastic was about to happen. Maybe fireworks? Or a sound track playing out of nowhere?

"Kiss me," Sasuke whispered, his breath ticking Naruto's plum lips.

The boy pressed forward locking their lips together, and at once, something powerful gushed over him.

**XXXXXXXX The Next Morning XXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat crossed feet over the desk. He wiggled left and right, complaining about how the documents and paperweights pressed into his butt. In fact, one specific pen had made Naruto's discomfort the goal of his short ink filled life, or at least that was how Naruto had put.

Sitting on the chair right opposite to Naruto's crotch, Nara was sighing and slapping his hand against his face in succession. For one, his blond friend had no respect for personal space, crotch-face distance in particular.

Right then, Naruto bent on all fours on the desk, his ass almost smacking Shikamaru face, before crawling closer to the window the desk was pressed against.

"He's late," Naruto stated looking out of the window for any sight of his friend. "And he didn't show up yesterday. Do you think he's alright?"

Shika's eyebrow twitched as he started at Naruto's rear end sticking up. He was seeing a lot of orange, and Naruto's pants were freakishly revealing. He swallowed trying to look away, but it was just too close to his face to ignore.

"Kiba is hardly a child. He can take care of himself." He coughed. He had been trying to keep himself back all day long. After all, Naruto seemed to be taking the news of him getting back to Temari well, and he didn't want to shake the boat. "Naruto, why sit on the desk?"

"Why not?"

Shikamaru blinked. Some questions are too dumb to be able to answer, he figured. "Because the chair might get jealous…" He sighed. He couldn't believe he just said that. No, he couldn't have sunk that low… He almost slapped himself dead on the face once more.

"Your chairs are not confortable," Naruto stated before reaching out for Shika's coffee and taking and gulping it down.

Naruto hissed, "It's too sour!" He put the 'best-friend in the world cup' back on the wood.

Nara reached for it. Too light. He shook it, realizing Naruto had drank every single drop. "Didn't stop you from finishing it," he mumbled under his breath. "Are you sure you should be drinking coffee? You don't need to be more hyper."

"Ah, why do you have so many things on your desk?" Naruto whined before bending to the side and pulling a wrinkled folder from underneath his ass. He read the first page, "Burks Malta project appraisal."

Shikamaru took another deep breath before speaking with a cracking voice, "Thank you Naruto. I'm sure the client will appreciate your butt print on the document's," he faked a smile. "Why don't you wait for Kiba in his office?"

The blond stared at Shimakaru for a few seconds, opened his mouth, and then looked away suddenly. He then turned to look at an irritated brunette once more, but somehow seemed to stare only at Shikamaru's ponytail.

"Troublesome," Shika hissed. "Is something wrong?"

"You don't use the conditioner I got you, do you?" Naruto whispered.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows, touching his hair with his fingertips unconsciously. "Who cares," he coughed a little self-conscious.

Naruto suddenly yelped, "I have to be honest, I know you are really attached to your company, but how about-"

"You want to offer a merger with Namikaze Corp, don't you?" Shikamaru stood up, walking towards the water cooler.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled taking a deep breath, glad that Shikamaru saved him the awkward talk.

"Naruto, small companies like ours don't _merge _with companies as big as yours. They get acquired, and they loose all control over their business."

"It's mine, and what's mine is yours. You'll have full control over everything. The only difference is the shitload of finical support, and you'll get comfy chairs."

Shikamaru took in a deep breath deciding how he should explain what followed to Naruto. "It's not a movie. You see, the control of your company is not in your hands. You own most of the shares, but you are not the CEO. You can influence the decision of the board, but they only owe you profits at the end of the year."

Naruto frowned, "That's unfair! I don't have any say in how the company should be run, but they get to censor my life. They forced me to quit my job, for what? Just to sit on my ass each month, waiting for my paycheck."

"They told you to quit your job because they thought if the company's owner worked as a short order cook, it would hurt the brand image and positioning. I know you liked it, but the company doesn't sell products. It sells a lifestyle. Plus, shareholder might not trust a company with a cook as an owner."

"No, they prefer a chess piece, "Naruto spat, before take a second to calm down. "I can still invest my personal money in your company, right?"

"I can't accept that," Shikamaru added.

"Why not?" Naruto whined. "I need to do something for you guys!"

"Naruto, is there is something you're trying to make up for by throwing loads of money at Kiba?"

"What!" Naruto almost squeaked, looking away, and laughing nervously. "Don't be ridicules!"

The blond stiffened as he felt Nara's eyes sum him up. He kept his eyes latched to the window's knob, as his vocab suddenly shrunk to grunts and shrills.

A few seconds later, the men heard Kiba's voice at the front desk. Shikamaru watched as Naruto jolt up and dashed out of the door, calling for Kiba and already going over the events of his day. He then heard a door being slammed shut.

"Naruto," He called when he noticed the blonde's voice had come to a suddenly silence.

The Uzumaki walked in brooding, and dragging his fee. "He slammed the door in my face."

Shikamaru pursed his lips as he hissed inwardly, "He's just angry at me. It doesn't have anything to do with you so don't have that hurt look on your face."

**- To be continued- **

That was **Chapter 9, "Sold for kisses". **What do you think?


	13. Random Scene

Hey everyone,

Right now, as you are reading this, I'm writing the new chapter. I thought I should post this random scene as the entrée before the main dish. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review.

**A random "A Pretty Penny" scene;**

**Sasuke's mornings**

Sasuke lingered in bed, unlike his usual self who would usually jump out like a fireman hearing the siren. The sun seemed to be brighter that day. The birds' chirping was sweet, as if humming Handel's The Arrival of the Queen of Sheba. At least that how Sasuke perceived the world right there and then.

He got out of bed smiling almost too gidly. He thought he looked silly, but he couldn't care less; He had spent the whole night chattering with Naruto. They even decided to spend the whole day together. Life was great. Life was the greatest-

He froze noticing the smudge on the couch. It ticked him off. It ate at him, his hands itching to clean it. But, no. No, he was too happy to care about the smudge. Plus, Naruto had called him neurotic earlier, and he shouldn't prove him right. He took a deep breath, and proudly walked away.

He buttered the pan, and got the eggs out of the fridge.

"It wasn't very obvious anyway," he told himself.

He scrambled the eggs, and whiffed his cup of coffee. Deep rich aroma. Amazing. Just what he needed to distract him from thinking about the smudge. The smudge… Maybe he should just put some soda on it so it wouldn't stick. He shook his shoulders, convincing himself he didn't care.

He placed his plate on the kitchen table, and then tossed the fork and knife on the table. "Who says I need to set the table? I can eat off the floor if I want," He stated. He then paused staring at the table, taking in a deep breath. Something wasn't right. He furrowed his eyebrows. You see, he knew there was no point in setting the table when only him was around, but…

As strange as it sounds, he poked the fork trying to get it aligned to the left side of the plate "by accident", without actually moving it "intentionally".

"This is silly," he grabbed the fork and knife, prepared to dig in before dropping them back on the table. It was going to keep on eating at him all day. He then figured that he should distract himself by cleaning the smudge.

"That's a great idea," he mumbled, completely convinced that it was the logical thing to do… Or was he?

He walked to the cabinet where he kept his cleaning supplies, eyes still fixed on the utensils. It was a mess; the fork was on the right side, the knife was in a whole other place. Chaos!

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sasuke jolted towards the door, thanking God inwardly for the interruption. He composed himself just before heaving it wide open.

"Good Morning, Itachi." He smiled, eyebrow twitching.

The older brother walked in, eyeing the other warily. "What's wrong? What did you do?"

"Nothing. I was just preparing breakfast. Do you want some?"

Itachi humed before walking into the living room. "No. I just finished… Sasuke, why are you acting strange?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you keep twisting your fingers. You look like you're about to snap one of your bones in two."

Sasuke chuckled nervously, trying to keep his eyes on Itachi, who had conveniently sat right next to the smudge. "Can you move a little bit this way?"

Itachi was baffled but he slid to the right anyway. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah. The sun was just reflecting on your face-" Sasuke froze yet again. He could still see a tad of the smudge through the gap between Itachi's legs. "Can you close your knees together?"

"Sasuke, you're staring at my crotch, and asking me to squeeze my legs together. What's wrong?"

The raven, beaten up, walked over to one of the chairs. He whispered, "There is a smudge."

"A smudge?"

"It's going to stick and I'll have to pay a fortune to replace the couch."

Itachi stood up, glancing at the stain. "I have a tide to go stick."

"No! No!" Sasuke waved his hands.

The older Uchiha tilted his head of the side, trying to gather up his patience. "Why not?"

"I don't want to obsess about it."

"But you already are."

"Not at all," he lied. "But I won't stop you if you want to clean it."

"Sasuke, do you want me to clean it?"

"No, but if _you _want to clean it, I won't stop you," Sasuke hinted. "And if you want to set my table as well, you're my older brother. I can't object."

"…"

"Or just ask me to do it…"

"…"

"Itachi?"

"Yes, Sasuke."

"Is there something you want me to do?"

"Yes. Can you please clean the stain and set your table," Itachi sighed.

Sasuke smiled walking towards the kitchen to grab his cleaning tools. Itachi followed, "I called Sai."

"The sex-addict?"

"We don't know that," Itachi stated. "I thought we might connect if we stayed out of bed- Sasuke what is this?" he stared at the kitchen rag Sasuke had in his hand. "Is this my old pants?"

"You threw it out."

"Exactly, why is it in your kitchen?"

"I'm recycling it instead of letting it go to waste."

"Didn't we go through this before when I asked you not to use my old bathrobes as towels?"

"I wasn't convinced then, and I'm not convinced now."

"I don't want you drying your cups with something that rubbed against my crotch before," Itachi spat, a little irritated.

"I only use the legs. Sorry if I don't have any ruined pants of my own to use. I told you a million times before to take better care of your clothes."

Itachi's jaw dropped. How did it turn into his fault? He wondered. "How about you buy new kitchen towels?"

"I'm not going to be scammed into buying things I don't need."

The older brother took in a deep breath. This conversation felt as if he was trying to blow up a pricked balloon. Hopeless.

"I have a date with Naruto today," Sasuke smiled at the thought.

Itachi smiled politely before mumbling, "Can I just make a suggestion?"

"Sure."

"I know how much you love couponing, but how about-"

"I'm taking him to L'étoile."

Itachi froze, a little shocked, and in loss for words. "Are you going to make him pay, Sasuke?" That was the only explanation. He knew that the shoddiest dish you could get at L'étoile was thirty-five dollars. They even charged for the bread-sticks.

Sasuke frowned a little disappointed that Itachi had no faith in him, "I'm not going to ask him out and then make him pay." He whispered the last sentence, "I want to show him that he's worth it."

**Update: **It's almost midnight in my country. I want to try and get the chapter out before I get too sleepy. Your reviews are my caffeine!


	14. Chapter 10, Mad makes sense

**Chapter 10, "Mad makes sense when in love"**

"Wow," Naruto mumbled.

"You don't like the menu?" Sasuke lowered his, glancing at Naruto, and tryed to decipher his expression.

"I like it. I don't get what any of the dishes are, but from the prices… I better like them," Naruto dropped his menu as well. "But how come we're here?"

"What do you mean?"

The blond pursed his lips. He didn't know how to ask without offending Sasuke. "I don't want to be rude; but you're so miserly. I always thought you're the kind of boyfriend who would pimp me out for money, or… toilet paper."

Sasuke took a deep breath, trying not to get offended. He faked a stiff expression and stated, "Well, you'll have to blow the maître d in the bathroom later for the twenty percent discount."

"…" Naruto's jaw fell.

"I'm kidding."

"…"

"Naruto, I'm kidding."

"Are you sure?" The blond spoke in disbelief.

"You really think I'd make you do that?" Sasuke asked, now actually offended.

"Not at all," Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "But, wow, you're a good actor. Pokerfaced. I always giggle when I lie."

"If you don't know what to order; I'll order for you."

"Okay, but no toads or snails…" He made a face. "Yesterday I had a dream I ate a scroll toad."

"Scroll toad?"

"The dream had subtitles too."

Sasuke stared at the other for a few seconds before chuckling. "Are your dreams always this strange?"

"You have no idea. Kiba suggested once that I write my dreams in a book."

"That would be…" Sasuke smirked. "The grammar would be horrible."

"I'm not stupid, you grammar Nazi. It is just that; sometimes I choose to give my neurons a rest. See I know what neurons are. Plus, I'm hot and rich. I don't need to be smart," Naruto, teased Sasuke, poking his tongue out.

"Does that make me your sugar daddy?" Sasuke asked winking.

Naruto suddenly froze. "Wink again."

"No," Sasuke stared back at the menu blushing. He realized what Naruto wanted to see.

"Sasuke, wink again."

"Why?"

"You can't wink, can you? You closed both eyes earlier," Naruto smiled, poking Sasuke's cheek. "Do it again. It's cute."

"Hn…"

"Do it and I'll give you a kiss."

That sentence grabbed Sasuke's attention. He quickly turned to face Naruto, and nodded, asking if Naruto was actually serious. The blond nodded in response. Sasuke then blushed a deep shade of red, checked around to see if anyone was looking, and then winked closing both eyes as the same time.

Naruto grinned widely, staring at Sasuke. The man was normally stiff, but sometimes he was downright adorable. In fact being rigid was the one thing that made his gaffes much more charming than usual. He then smiled when Sasuke pointed at his cheek. "Impatient."

Naruto leaned in and quickly planted a kiss over Sasuke's milky cheek, before backing away and hiding behind his menu. Sasuke didn't poke at it though, he was red-faced too.

XXXXXX

Later, after the dinner was over, Naruto and Sasuke stood in a dark alley. The raven leaned against Naruto who was propped against a dusty wall. Their nose touched, and they could hardly control their giddy smiles.

The blond bit his bottom lip, staring at Sasuke's. Pink, plum, and delicious, he thought. He poked his nose against Sasuke's teasing him, but then pressed his finger against the other's lips when he went in for the kiss.

"Tease," Sasuke whispered. "Let me kiss you." He pushed in for the kiss, but Naruto looked to the side, the kiss landing on his jawbone. That didn't stop Sasuke who attempted again to kiss Naruto only to end up kissing his shin that time around. "Tease," he repeated.

Naruto giggled, occupying his fingers by playing with the buttons on Sasuke's shirts. He opened a few, and let Sasuke close them. And then opened them again, and looked at the other defiantly.

"You want my shirt off," Sasuke whispered in the other's ears huskily. "Do you want me to strip for you?"

"Depends? Do I have to stuff tips down your jocks?"

"I wear briefs," Sasuke smiled. "And anything to get your hand-"

Naruto bit the other's lips quickly, backed away and whispered, "Moving too fast. I… I'm not ready yet."

"…"

"I have an idea. It's silly…"

"But you are going to say it anyway?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto nodded, "Do you know the love tokens. The coins with inscriptions like 'Good for one kiss', 'breakfast in bed'... 'Take my virginity token'." He whispered the last one.

"I don't, but I get the idea."

"How about… I buy you a piggybank…" Naruto blushed. "So we don't rush into it."

Sasuke smiled. The idea was a little odd and childish, but so was everything when it came to Naruto. "So, one token? First base. Five tokens? Second. Ten tokens? Third base. Fifteen…"

"Is it too childish?"

Sasuke nodded, nose touching Naruto's. "But I like it. You know, saving is my favorite hobby."

Naruto pouted, "Oh… Now I'm afraid you would keep on saving, and never swap them in."

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to order some tokens online. I'm ready to swindle the system to my advantage. Hey… Can I get an overdraft?"

"Already?" Naruto whispered already pulling in Sasuke for a kiss on the lips. One. Two. Three soft kisses.

When they were done, Sasuke suggested that they should go shop for a moneybox before the night was over. He pulled Naruto away from the wall, and then pretended to dust Naruto's back, while in reality spanking Naruto twice.

"C'mon!" Naruto pouted cutely as he walked out of the alley.

At the end of the night, Sasuke walked Naruto until the door of his room. In any other situation, he would have walked him only to the mansion's gate, but he knew Naruto's habit of getting lost even in confined spaces. He stood with his frog shaped moneybox under one shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to carry gama-chan all the way through the city," Naruto smiled sheepishly. The frog-bank had attracted his eye earlier and insisted that it was the one, regardless for the fact that it didn't fit in any of the gift bags. Instead Sasuke had to carry it, and receive awkward stares through out their date.

"I thought you were going to pick something orange," he smiled. "But this one is fine too."

"Gama-chan!" He corrected the other.

"So… When am I getting my first token?"

Naruto pushed him away friskily, before getting into his room, and shouting, "Get a taxi. It's too late to walk alone."

"Tease," Sasuke muttered again under his breath.

Once Sasuke was gone, and Naruto was changed into his pajamas, he sat alone in the room. He swore it was big enough for him to hear an echo every time he spoke. Maybe, he should have asked Sasuke to stay over. But he decided he did the right thing. The next day was February the 18th, and it had always been the longest day of every year for him. It was too early with Sasuke to have him spend that day with him.

It was eleven forty five. Fifteen minutes until the eighteenth. Twenty minutes until the hour both of his parents died after… He hated thinking about it. In fact, he was usually successful in keeping it out of his mind three hundred and sixty _four_ days a year. The forty-ninth day of each year was the only one in which the thoughts were too compelling to ignore.

He looked up again at the clock. Only two minutes passed. God, it was going to be a long day. He fisted his hair before deciding not too dwell. He jumped onto his bed, and sunk in the ostrich feather-filled mattress. He opened the TV, and zapped through the channels randomly.

The thoughts and memories were scratching at the back of his head, itching to be heard. To take him over. He didn't want to give in, but he couldn't take over either. He wished he was too young to remember that day, but that wasn't the case. He wasn't young enough to have no recollection, and wasn't old enough for it not to scar him profoundly.

Once again, he looked back up at the clock. Only five minutes to go until mid-night. Until the thoughts hijack him for twenty-four hours to come. He pouted, clapping his hands twice for the light to turn off.

"Better sleep."

He wrapped the bed cover around him tightly, completely hidden beneath it. In the darkness, he glanced at the watch on his mobile phone until the light was dimed. Each time he would press ant button again, so he could get to gape at the time, as if he was torturing himself.

One minute to go, he thought.

Right then, he heard the door open slowly, and footsteps walked closer to his bed. Someone slid under the bed sheets, and hugged his back. Someone warm. Someone familiar.

"You came?" Naruto whispered.

"I was always here," the other whispered, rubbing Naruto's arm for warmth. "Always will too."

"Kiba," he whined before bursting into tears and shivers.

"It will be okay, pup. I'm here," he hugged him closer to his chest, planting random kisses on his head. "It's going to be okay."

XXXXX

When the morning came, Naruto rose still curled up in Kiba's embrace. He had fallen asleep the day before, exhausted from crying. In fact, his eyes were still a tad red, a little sensitive to light.

Kiba broke away to answer the ringing phone. He slowly massaged the side of the other's thigh as he spoke to Shikamaru on the phone. "Yeah. He's better now…"

Shikamaru said something, and Kiba answered, "No, I'm taking him out anyway."

Once he was done, he tossed the phone away.

"Are you guys talking again?"

"Not quite," Kiba mumbled, a little calmer than usual. "But… maybe I overreacted."

Naruto grinned jumping out of bed and cheered, "The dynamic trio is back again."

"With a blond skank," Kiba muttered under his breath. Only for Shika's sake was he going to act civil, but as long as Shikamaru wasn't there all is fair in love and war.

"I'm not that skanky," Naruto pouted.

"Temari," Kiba pointed, before noticing the love tokens on the night stand. He looked back at Naruto, who leaned against the stand to veil the metal coins.

It was quite obvious to Naruto that Kiba had seen the tokens and already deduced their significance. He smiled halfheartedly not knowing what kind of reaction Kiba was going to give. Surprisingly, the dog lover just smiled back politely. Underneath the shell, it wounded him.

To break the silence, Naruto faked a wide grin and inquired, "So you're taking me out today?"

"Yeah," Kiba smiled before walking in the direction of the bathroom. "Do you want a bubble bath first?" He smiled knowing quite well that Naruto second most favorite activity after eating ramen, was soaking in soapy water and flooding the bathroom. It still made him happy to be around Naruto, regardless of everything.

Naruto followed the other to the bathroom, and started to strip to his boxers while watching Kiba fill the tube and add the foam.

Fast-forwarding a few minutes, Naruto soaked up to his neck in foam, as the water brimmed over the edges of the tub. He blew bubbled at Kiba, while the other styled the other's hair into spikes with the froth.

"Pretty," Kiba chuckled checking out Naruto's mane. "You were a punk rocker in another life."

"I was a fox in my last life," Naruto joked pointing at his whiskers.

"A fox? Nah, foxes are cunning. You're cute and…" he poked Naruto's nose. "Puppy like. A Golden maybe." He scratched behind Naruto's ear, who curled up.

"Tickles!"

"Whoever you were in your past life, you broke many hearts," he spoke, his words hitting a little to close to home.

"It's not like me."

"The problem is, I think it's almost too typical of you to do it and not even realize it. It makes it hard to get mad at you… The fact that you always have good intentions," Kiba continued.

"Why do people assume I'm stupid? I'm going to surprise you all one day."

The brunette chuckled, drawing Naruto closer to him until the blond was on his lap. He played with the water, letting it drape over Naruto's tanned arm. He gaped at the side of Naruto's face, suds gathering on his cheek-bone. He smiled, and then he noticed some covering the birthmark on Naruto's shoulder. He wiped them off before kissing the spiral mark softly. Naruto was truly extraordinary. It made sense why he loved him all these years. Perfect sense. In fact, how could anyone sane not love Naruto? He couldn't get it, but he was biased after all.

"Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

**- To be continued- **

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know. **


	15. Random scenes

Hey everyone,

These are two short random scenes. I thought you might enjoy reading them until I finish the next chapter. Just **remember **that the random scenes don't follow a certain order. They might be a snap shot of the story 5 days from the last chapter or 20 years.

**Random scene A**

Naruto sat on Sasuke's couch, legs rested on Sasuke's hip. His feet were touching the cushions. It was distracting the Uchiha, but he had managed to divert his attention to the kissing action that had been going on; the kissing action that had been interrupted when Naruto declared that a spider-man kiss was for two coins.

"Why two coins?" Sasuke argued. "The regular kiss is for one."

"It's a super-human kiss."

"It's a movie propagated kiss. A movie I didn't even watch. Why would I pay two coins for it, when I can get two normal kisses for the same price? It was your idea anyway."

Naruto hissed, starting to assume that the coin idea was stupid considering whom he was dealing with. "Stop bargaining. I'm not trying to hustle you!"

"Then have a fixed price for all kisses," Sasuke shrugged his shoulder, pulling the cushion away from Naruto's feet.

The blood frowned, hissing once again. He only wanted to make out and have some fun, not argue about business models and pricing strategies. "Fine, then all kisses are for two coins!"

"If you up the prices then you'll lose customers."

"What customers?" Naruto slapped his face before fisting his hair in frustration. He then took a deep breath to calm himself down and then forced the words out. "Isn't my kiss worth two coins, sweetie?"

"Your kiss is worth much more than two coins," Sasuke smirked. "How much are you willing to pay for mine?"

Naruto stuttered, "That wasn't the deal."

"So you think your kiss is worth more than my kiss?"

"N-No!"

"Then I'd like to be paid too."

"It wouldn't work!"

"Why not? Give me two coins."

"Why?"

"For a kiss."

Naruto hissed before getting a coin out of his pocket and tossing it onto Sasuke's hand a little too violently. He then watched in awe as Sasuke put one of the coins in his pocket, and then handed him the other. "One regular kiss, please."

"What just happened?"

"I'm paying you for a kiss," Sasuke stated.

"I know that. I just gave you two coins for a spider-kiss."

"But I thought a regular kiss is more economic. I'm helping you save."

"You kept the extra coin. Shouldn't I get it back?"

"Wait. I need another coin."

"Why now?"

"You said all your kisses are for two coins."

Naruto pursed his lips, handing the other the extra coin, and expecting to get it back. Sasuke then slid it back into his pocket.

"Sasuke!"

"Now you should pay me two coins for my kiss."

"Wait? I'm confused," Naruto gapped his mouth.

"Trust me. You owe me two coins, and an extra one because I'm doing all the math."

"It was a bad idea…" Naruto whispered under his breath.

**End Random Scene A**

**Random Scene B**

Naruto glared at the back of Sasuke's neck. The raven had refused to shop at the mall, claiming that it was a scheme to coax people into spending money on pointless activities. Naruto had retaliated and asked if he meant "fun" when he said pointless activities. Sasuke then somehow guilted Naruto into apologizing for putting money ahead of their relationship. The blond truly hated how smart Sasuke was. In fact, he had decided that he would have a cut-off of a maximum 105 IQ points for anyone he would date. Yet, the decision was a little too late. He was already far-gone… He liked the bastard too much to walk away.

Anyway, they were stuck street shopping, drenched in rain.

"Look at that," Naruto pulled Sasuke's sleeve, as he pointed at a waterbed in a furniture shop's display. "I've never been on one."

Sasuke turned to look at the window, his eyes first landing on the price tag. He gulped. No mattress should ever cost that much. What was wrong with his? He only paid the homeless man five dollars for it, and it was perfectly usable after removing the bloodstain.

"Hn."

Naruto giggled before whispering, "That would be great for sex."

That statement was enough to catch Sasuke's interest. "Really?"

"I think so," Naruto grinned.

Sasuke turned to look at the bed another time, only for his eyes to land on the price tag once more. "You can't be precise on that thing."

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke with a puzzled look on his face, "It's sex, not neuroscience."

"Believe me someone could poke his eye out."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, not really convince but trying to figure out how someone could poke his eye out on a bed. "How?"

Sasuke took a deep breath before mumbling, "With a penis."

"What? How? What kind of hellish porn do you watch, you pervert?"

Sasuke flustered, "Stop it. It's normal. He would be blowing it, and then it would slip into his eye."

"How is that normal?"

"Not the slipping part. The head is normal. The eye poking because the bed is too wobbly isn't."

"Ah, ok."

"Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I get it now. Blowjobs could cost you an eye."

"No! No, that's not what I meant. Blowjobs are good, just not on that bed." Sasuke then froze before murmuring almost inaudibly. "I wouldn't mind one."

"I would love to give you one." Naruto turned to face Sasuke smirking.

The raven could see in tease's expression that Naruto's statement carried a hidden meaning. "But?"

"No buts. I just heard the Hilton's presidential suite has a really stiff, non-wobbly bed."

"Do you know how much a night there costs?" Sasuke hissed.

"Enough to make me forget that you fabricated a story about your penis stabbing me in the eye, because you thought I'd want you to buy a 100$ mattress instead of the one you have right now. Which by the way, has a whole in the middle of it, and a bloodstain that looks like a body trace," he shot out as quick as bullets. "And I think it's hunted."

"How about a three star-"

"Would you prefer to fuck the hole in your mattress instead of mine?"

Sasuke froze before nodding, "I think Hilton is a good idea."

**End Random Scene B**

**Please review. **


	16. Chapter 11, Better on mute

**Chapter 11, "Better on mute"**

Naruto grinned, playing with the bubbles nonchalantly. "I love you too."

The brunette stared silently at Naruto's tanned skin, froth sliding down the honey. "N…" He froze before chuckling at the irony of it all. Keeping a secret for years and revealing it at the worse moment ever. Yet, he couldn't take it back now. He would never be able to say it again. "I love you."

Naruto turned around smiling, "What's with you? Is everything alright?"

"L-love you, pup. Love you as in love you."

Naruto smiled more anxiously this time around. He stood up to get out of the bath, escaping the situation. The words weren't clicking yet, but he knew he shouldn't be naked having this conversation.

"Naruto, wait."

"Is it getting colder in here? It's colder. Colder, right?" Naruto rubbed his arms to warm up before suddenly stepping out of the bath, and slipping face first.

"Naruto!" Kiba jumped out of the bath nude, trying to catch Naruto before he hit ground. Too late. Naruto was knees down on the ground, wiping the blood dripping from his nose.

"Pup, are you okay?"

Naruto sniffled, feeling Kiba's hand on his back. He would have found comfort in Kiba's touch if it was any other situation, but on that day in particular he was oddly aware of how naked he was. He swallowed, fighting over the urge to shake Kiba's hand off, and the urge to curl up in Kiba's chest at the same time. Then, he stared at his hand. Blood, he thought, but didn't move.

Kiba forced Naruto's face his way to examine the stunt boy's nose, and then looked over the rest of the boy's body; the scrapped knees and palms. "You're alright… Nothing broken."

"You couldn't love me," Naruto whispered, moving his hand over his crotch so he could cover up.

"You don't know what kind of effect you have on people."

"Are you sure you even like guys? Maybe it's just peer pressure. I like guys too now so you're questioning yourself. You're thinking if Naruto never realized it all these years then maybe "I'm gay and in denial too. Oh, here is a penis, maybe I should suck it!"." Naruto ranted, now squeezing his legs as well to hide his penis unintentionally. So naked. So exposed. He never felt that way around Kiba before, and yet he was becoming extremely self-aware. A little disoriented as well partially because of the fall and the blood loss, but mostly because he was freaking out over the confession.

"I don't think peer pressure can make you gay. I've known since I was nine." Kiba searched the bathroom drawer for bandages while helplessly trying to avoid eye contact. But when he noticed how hard Naruto was trying to cover up without making Kiba feel as if he was a predator, he reached for the towel and tossed it over Naruto's body. "Ever since I met you."

"I feel confused. Like nothing we're saying makes sense. It's like reading a story and skipping whole paragraphs. Half way through the novel, you're thinking how the fuck did they get to that point. Weren't they just in the bath?"

"Did you hit your head on your way down?"

"You don't even sound like yourself!"

"Pup, I wouldn't ask if you hit your head?" He turned around before bending down to place the bandage.

"This feelings so out of place, as if I'm in a nightmare," Naruto froze and stared at Kiba's face suddenly, realizing what he had just slipped out of his mouth.

Kiba nodded, the throbbing pain radiating from his expression and its vibes almost seeping into the air. "A nightmare?" He tried to control his facial features, but his eyes were already burning.

The blond bit the side of his finger, a little unsure what to do with his hands. He wanted to touch the other, but he fussed about what message it would send. In fact he didn't know what message he should send in the first place. The only sure thing; he wanted to erase the hurt expression Kiba had on his face. "I didn't… I didn't mean it in that way."

Kiba turned his head away from Naruto, fighting against his tears. It wasn't that he expected any answer but Naruto's answer came a little too fast. "Lets get dressed first and then talk about it," he choked out, his voice rippled with pain.

"Are you crying?" Naruto moved closer to Kiba, who got up and out of the room. "Don't cry… I'll cry."

"No. I'll change in the bedroom."

The blond sat on the bathroom's drenched floor, kneading his eyes like a weeping child. When did he start crying? He wondered for less than a seconded before beginning to sob violently and loudly. "Why! I don't want to loose him, I don't want to make him sad," he stuttered loudly.

He got up and stared at his crying self in the mirror, feeling a little nauseous, and repeating his thoughts out like a mantra. Maybe, he was just used to having someone there to vent up to while crying. Someone, or Kiba in particular.

He sniveled hyperventilating between tears as he searched for his mobile phone under the clutter of cloths he had prepared earlier. He thought about calling Sasuke before deciding against it. In fact, he was a little upset at the bastard. He could have just been with Kiba if the jerk hadn't been in his life. Jerk! Bastard!

XXXX Meanwhile XXXX

Kiba kept wiping each brave tear the second it dared come out of his eyes. In case Naruto came out of the bathroom, he didn't want to be caught crying. He put on his shirt, and then pants before noticing the mobile phone stuck in his pocket. It pressed against his hip, as if urging him to call Shikamaru, but he didn't want to. He believed Nara would say, "at least you told him" or something 'stupid' like that.

On this thought he pulled the mobile out of his phone and dialed Shikamaru's number. Once the other answered, he shouted, "Fuck you!" into the phone.

"Is that you, Kiba?" Nara answered quietly.

"Too slow for a genius!"

"Are you angry at me?"

"I'm furious at you!"

"Why?"

"…"

Nara sighed loudly before asking, "Did you tell him?"

"I shouldn't have listened to you. I shouldn't have told him."

Shikamaru sighed again. He was okay with Kiba displacing all his anger in his direction. It wasn't his fault, but if Kiba needed to shout at someone; better him than getting into a bar fight. "I get he didn't give you the answer you wanted."

"He said it was a nightmare, and he kept hiding his body from me as if I was about to rape him or something?"

"Hiding his body from you? What happened exactly?"

"We were taking a bath, and I just… told him, and-"

"Taking a bath? As in together?"

"Yes-"

Shikamaru interrupted the other with another louder sighed, "What made you think blindsiding him when his bathing naked with you is a good idea?"

"Don't mock me."

"Someone's calling on the other line."

"Don't answer- No, maybe it's Naruto. Pick it up. I'll wait."

"Fine, wait."

"Nara! Nara!"

"What?"

"Are you still on the line?"

"Obviously."

"Tell him not to cry, and that it will be alright."

"I'll handle it. Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, wait."

"Nara!" He paused when he heard the waiting tune beep. He flopped down on the bed, the phone still pressed closely to his ear.

**Knock Knock **

Kiba stared at the door before walking up to it, and heaving it open. A girl in an over-sized French-maid dress stood outside, with a dear in a headlight look on her face. Obviously, she expected Naruto to be the one answering the door.

"S-someone is waiting for N-Naruto-sama in the reception room."

"Who?"

"M-Mr. Uchiha."

Kiba froze for a whole minute making the girl tenser with his silence. He wondered if he should tell her to tell Sasuke to go fuck himself. He wondered if he should go and punch the Uchiha personally, or if he should just call Naruto. He also considered if he should go welcome Sasuke with hugs and kisses, to show Naruto that they could still stay friends.

"S-Sir?" The girl gulped.

"Tell him the guy in Naruto's room says Naruto is too busy now. You should try calling him in forty five minutes when they're done."

The girl's jaw dropped. "R-really?"

"Go."

He watched the girl as she scuttled down the corridor, tripping on her dress. It was the right decision, he reassured himself. A minute passed. She should be just about to deliver the message, Kiba thought.

'_I shouldn't be phased. I don't want him in Naruto's life," _he repeated internally before his guilt took over and drove him down the stairs running at a cheetah's speed.

Just as the maid was about to open her mouth, he pounced on her and tackled her to the floor in front of a stunned Sasuke. Kiba got up and patted the dust out of his pants. Right then he noticed the expression on Sasuke's face, urging him to turn to the maid on the floor and laugh, "Got ya!"

He then chuckled trying to hide his nervousness, before bending down to pull her up and whisper in her ear, "I'm so sorry. So sorry. Please don't tell Naruto what happened."

The girl nodded before running away from the person she assumed was having a mental breakdown.

"Hey, Sasuke. So nice to meet you," Kiba smiled. "Naruto is just taking a shower."

The raven remained silent, his eyes slowly examining Kiba, and landing on his wet hair.

"Not with me!" Kiba chuckled nervously when he noticed the other's look. And then he stopped chuckling and frowned, "Or with me. It's none of your business."

"Hn," Sasuke took in a deep breath looking the other way. "When will he be done? I can come later."

"Why? You don't want to be around me? Are you afraid I'll make you?"

"Make me?"

"Yeah, see your true face."

Sasuke stared at the guy who was suddenly growling after smiling just a second ago. "What face would that be?"

"The one after Naruto's money."

The Uchiha glared at the other before convincing himself to calm down. After all, you should never make your boyfriend's best-friend angry. "I think it's insulting to Naruto if you think the only reason I would be into him is his money."

'Smart ass bastard,' Kiba whispered under his breath. How was he supposed to answer back? "Good, 'cause if you were-"

"I'm not."

Kiba then combed his fingers through his thick mane before walking closer to Sasuke, until less than an inch was left between their faces. Sasuke didn't back away however. It wasn't like him.

"I'll be nice to you because I think he likes you. But if one day he comes home crying or even frowning a little bit because of something you said or a did, or a cheap ass gift you didn't get him, I'll make it my mission in life to make you miserable. I will disembowel you. Not figuratively, not symbolically. I will literally shove my fist up your ass and pull out your guts." Kiba backed away, and watched as Sasuke whipped the spit off his face.

"Does Naruto know about your little speech?"

"No, and you're not going to tell him."

Sasuke pursed his lips staring at the brunette as he marched out of the room, thinking that someone must have forgotten his Prozac.

"What's taking him so long?" Sasuke groaned. Bored, he headed for Naruto's room, guess the way as best as he can. The next thing he knows, Naruto was running towards him and pushing him down the stairs.

"You have to leave now! Leave now!"

"Naruto! Stop pushing me!"

"He can't see you!"

"Who?"

"Just get out now. I'll tell you later."

"Naruto! I'll trip."

"Sorry. Sorry," Naruto backed away. "Just, later please. I'll explain later."

"What happened?" Sasuke turned around, looking for the cheap shoe that slipped off in Naruto's sudden crusade. "Whatever it was, you couldn't even say hi?"

"Yes!"

"Did something happen with Kiba?"

Naruto gulped as he bit his thumb. Sasuke pulled the boy's finger out of his mouth, "Seriously, regression?"

"Regression?"

"One of Sigmund Freud's defense mechanisms."

Naruto raised his eyebrows, not understanding.

"Reverting back to an earlier stage of development to-"

"Now, are you for real! Sasuke, it's serious. Just leave now."

"Not before you tell me. He already met me by the way, so-"

"He met you? How did he take it?"

Sasuke tilted his head a little annoyed by Naruto's loud voice. "I don't know if he's typically that insane or not, so I can't really judge. Does he usually tackle maids to the ground?"

Naruto gasped before fisting his hair, "What should I do? What should I do?"

"Did he confess or something?" Sasuke asked not quite serious, as he drew Naruto's hands away from the golden hair. Too beautiful to take anger on, Sasuke thought.

"Yes! And I said it felt like a nightmare. Fuck my mouth! I wish I was mute!"

"Calm down. You were going to turn him down anyway-" Sasuke froze when he noticed the look on Naruto's face. "You were, weren't you?"

"I don't know. I'd do anything for Kiba."

"You can't be with someone just because you don't want to hurt him."

"You're biased, Sasuke, and you don't know how much I care for him. I would jump off a building for him; going steady is not a big deal compared to that."

Sasuke frowned suspecting that Naruto was preparing to break up with him, "What are you saying?"

"I don't know. Are you into threesomes? I mean… forget about it. He wouldn't settle for that."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, getting more furious by the second. He got that Kiba wasn't more than just a friend to Naruto, but his feelings mattered too. He loved Naruto too. Didn't Naruto know that? Why would he say these things in front of him as if he had no pride or protectiveness of his love? Sasuke groaned. "You know what; I'll just leave."

The raven started to walk away, Naruto chasing after him. "Sasuke, wait. I didn't mean it like that!"

"No, apparently I'm ball-less and I should be willing to share you with another guy without feeling a bit upset about you considering it. But no, Kiba wouldn't take it. 'cause he can't share you, but I can. 'Cause he's special and I'm the new guy. The one who hasn't been here long enough for you to miss him after he's gone!"

Sasuke sped up towards the door, and then the gate of the mansion, while Naruto ran after him until the raven jumped into the first cab.

Naruto stood clutching his heart, out of breath, and drained out. "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

He looked to the side and saw a pedestrian staring at him, with her Chihuahua dressed up and in one hand.

"What are you staring at me for? Who dresses their dog up in fur anyway? There're naked kids in Somalia!" He snapped, before whispering, "I'm losing it."

- To be continued-

コメントしてください(Please comment)


	17. Mini Chapter 12, A big brother

Hey everyone,

Here is a new chapter.. It sort of focuses on the side plot, rather than Naruto and Sasuke. In fact, Naruto doesn't really appear in it. Isn't not very long, but I hope you enjoy it.

mitsuki1313 drew some amazing fanart for this fiction(http : / / himekohimemiya1313 . deviantart . com / art / A- Pretty- Penny- Fanart- 261849927). She even has a manga about one of the random scenes I wrote. It's really amazing. Make sure you check it out.

**Mini Chapter 12, "A big brother"**

Itachi woke up by the sound of his phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes a little irritated at the person calling this early before noticing the time on the wall, and realizing he was the one who has slept in. He sighed before reaching over a sleeping Sai to get to his phone. The boy was cute, but pale enough to be confused for dead.

I slept with him again, Itachi though as he answered his phone in a hushed voice. "Good morning little brother?"

"I screwed up."

Itachi pulled the covers over Sai, before getting out of bed. He realized it was going to be a long conversation, and he didn't want to wake the boy.

"One sec," He kept his voice down until he got out of the room. "What happened?"

"I went to Naruto's place today. The first thing I know, Kiba is in my face threating me if I ever hurt Naruto."

"Don't get on his bad side. Best friends are the voice-"

"That's not it. He leaves, and soon after I find Naruto running towards me like a manic, throwing me out of the house because he doesn't want Kiba to see me. Apparently, Kiba confessed to him. Then he asked me if I'd like a threesome, but no no, Kiba wouldn't settle for that. What would you do if you where in my place?" Sasuke said in one breath.

"…"

"I snapped 'cause I'm not an old used piece of rubber. I told him off, and stormed away."

"First of all, don't use the rubber metaphor again please. Its sounds like you're describing a condom. But don't worry. Everything will be alright."

"Was I right to be upset?"

"I trust your judgment." Itachi began to collect the clothes he had torn off Sai the night before and thrown onto the floor.

"Maybe I over-reacted? I just felt he was about to break up and I lost my mind. Did I screw up?" Sasuke would have never been that exposed talking to anyone, but Itachi was different. Itachi was a piece of him.

"It's okay. Everything is fixable." Itachi noticed a bronze medallion on the floor. He bent down and picked it up.

"Don't lie to me. I can tell when you are lying."

Itachi let out a deep breath, "Well, in any other situation what you did would have been okay, but considering he was already freaking out; I don't think he meant it the way you took it. Plus, if you felt that he wanted to break up, you made it easier on him by storming off."

"…"

"Just give it time." He examined the inscription on medallion, 'This day my new life began. 24, Nov, 2011.'

"I… I don't want to lose him," Sasuke whispered into the phone.

"If you keep that in mind, you won't. Just give him sometime to calm down, and then call him."

"Itachi."

"It will be okay. I promise."

After hanging up, the older Uchiha headed for the kitchen. He needed his caffeine fix. As he added the milk to his coffee, which surprisingly he usually did regardless of others confusing him for a black-coffee kind of person, Sai walked in wearing only Itachi's shirt.

"Coffee?" Itachi asked as he watched the boy sit on the table, thighs deliciously showing.

"Sexier than being naked, isn't it? You like to see me in your shirt." Sai licked his lips; knowing how hard Itachi was fighting against his instincts to kiss him.

Itachi smiled, "Sugar?"

"I'll take it you however you want to give it," Sai smiled seductively again.

"You're never off?" Itachi placed the coffee in front of Sai with two packets of sugar and a bottle of cream for the boy to adjust the coffee to his taste on his own. "You dropped something." Itachi slid the medallion towards Sai.

"Hmm, good thing you found it. I am going to need it tonight."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah," he sipped the coffee.

"I've seen one like it before. AA."

Sai stared at the other blankly, figuring out where Itachi was trying to steer the conversation. "I go to some meetings."

"Alcohol? You were drinking yesterday."

Sai wasn't very emotional but he could tell when a person had his judgmental tone on. "You know A is for Anonymous."

"Yeah, I just thought that since we agreed to share more with each other yesterday…" Itachi paused waiting for the other to reply.

"Sex addicts anonymous. I can drink."

Itachi froze, staring at the other guy. "You just slept-"

"I'm just doing it for someone. He feels better when I show him the medallions. I just show up a few times."

"Your father?"

"Well, I call him daddy."

Itachi started tapping his foot against the ground.

"I'm not diseased. Don't worry. I just got checked last week."

"So how many guys have you slept with since we started going out?"

Sai stared at the other silently before mumbling, "We never said we're not seeing other-"

"Yeah, yeah, but how many? Just curious."

"Two months… so… Thirty maybe. I loose track."

Itachi nodded before focusing all his attention on his coffee, "I think you should leave."

Sai smiled a little bit offended, "I should've known you'd be judgmental about it. You're so uptight."

"I might be a little uptight, but I think you just don't take some serious things seriously. Maybe you should consider going for the AA meetings for real."

"I don't have a problem, and it's not your business to-"

Itachi nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'd like you to leave now."

"Fine," Sai shrugged his shoulder, getting up and unbuttoning the shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you your shirt back."

"Aren't you naked underneath that?"

"So what, you've seen it before?"

"Keep the shirt, and what's left of your dignity."

"You're being rude."

"And you're being a whore."

"I thought you were a nice a guy when I met you. You know the kind that doesn't use that sort of language."

"Well, when you met me I didn't know you'd sleep with thirty other guys while dating me."

Itachi sat drinking his coffee as he listen to the boy dress up and leave. When his mobile phone rang, he answered leisurely.

"I'm think I should make up some excuse to call him before he makes up his mind. What do you think?" Sasuke asked as soon as his brother answered.

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"I just slept with someone just like my mom, and it made me act just like dad. Two things I had sworn to never do."

A long silence followed before Sasuke answered calmly, "You're not like him. He was never half the brother you are."

"I called him a whore and almost threw him out. I never wanted to treat a person like this. Treating a person like trash, just the way he did."

"Itachi, losing you cool one time doesn't mean your turning into him. Plus, I'm here to get you back into your senses if you ever turn into a tyrant."

"I love you little brother."

"You don't need to say it-"

"I do." He needed to say it. He needed to prove to himself that he wasn't aloof like his father. That he wasn't like cruel man who was even feared and hated by his children. A man who was incapable of giving another person love, but knew quite well how to inflict physical and emotional pain. Itachi had the scars.

"I love you too."

"You don't feel comfortable saying it anymore?" Itachi smiled hearing the stutter in Sasuke's voice.

"I'm not a child anymore. It's embarrassing."

"Was it embarrassing when I tucked you in last week?" Itachi teased.

"Itachi!"

"You didn't like it?"

"I liked it, and shut up!"

**-****つつ"く ****-**

**Please review. **


	18. Chapter 13, Naruto's Resolve

Hey everyone,

Here is another chapter. I hope you like it.

If anyone is following "The Mighty Pharaoh", I have already written one chapter's worth. I'm still not sure if I should publish it or not. The chapter is mostly uneventful, and I had originally planned to write more, but it's taking too long. It's your choice, so let me know.

I also have a 3 new prologue (and up to 3 chapters for one story) written. I wanted to wait until I was done with two of my stories (Mighty Pharaoh, and A deal of Sperm) before publishing them. But if you think they are better published now, I have no problem. Your choice.

**Chapter 13, "Naruto's Resolve"**

Shikamaru turned off the light before edging towards the bedside Temari slept in. He nuzzled the nape of her neck, kissing softly, and furtively asking for a way in. Even though he was had always been the reincarnation of one of the seven deadly sins, namely sloth, he had always enjoyed the build up. He didn't mind making out, and getting his girl into the mood.

"Again?" Temari mumbled. "Fine, but you're on top this time."

He sighed, a little disappointed. "Fine, I'll be on top."

The brunette slowly cupped her chest.

"Someone's at the door."

Shikamaru smiled, trying to go along. If she wanted sex-talk, he could do it. "It's a big thick guest, dying-"

"Nara, someone is really at the door."

"The actual door?"

"No, my vagina! What do you think?"

"Cranky," he mumbled under his breath as he got out of bed. He slid on his shirt, just before opening the door.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru sighed.

The blond stood in front of him hugging his pillow, and pouting. "I couldn't sleep. Can I stay over tonight?"

Shikamaru sighed once more, before inviting the other in. "You have to get used to sleeping on your own."

"No," Naruto whispered into the pillow. "I don't like it."

"You're not a child anymore."

"I wasn't a child yesterday and I still didn't sleep alone," Naruto pouted, totally convinced with his reasoning. "But I can't sleep with Kiba anymore or I'll just be leading him on."

Nara nodded, "Make yourself at home."

"Do you have any ramen? The kind I like? Can you make me some?"

The friend glared at Naruto for a second, before losing all his vitality in front of Naruto's puppy face.

"I'm really emotionally vulnerable right now," Naruto batted his eyelashes.

"Troublesome."

"…"

"Fine. Stop making that face."

XXXXXXX

Shikamaru smiled as he walked into the room, already guessing that Temari was going to be up in his throat about leaving her for almost an hour alone, turned on. "Naruto."

The blond crossed her arms, "I'm not having sex with you while he's out there."

"He's too busy eating-"

"Nara!"

"He's my friend, and he needs me."

"I get that, but still; no."

He let out a deep breath before turning off the lights and sliding under the bed cover.

A few minutes later, he felt warmth sliding towards him. A smaller body buried itself into his embrace, and nestled closer. He hugged back, tracing the curves of the other's back. So hot and so smooth. "You changed your mind." His hands landed on the firm tight ass, and he squeezed. "Did you get more sexy? What an incredible ass-"

"I think it's my ass… the one you're squeezing."

"Naruto?"

"I couldn't sleep alone. Can I sleep next to you? Just this once?"

Shikamaru froze before asking out loud, "Temari?"

"We'll talk about it in the morning."

"You can stay," Shikamaru whispered, already dreading the next morning.

"Shika…" Naruto whispered.

"Something else?"

"I think you're still… Can you let go of my ass?"

"Ah… sorry."

"Jesus!" Temari shouted.

A few minutes passed as silence took over the room, and sleepiness took over a blue-balled Shikamaru. He was about to doze off, when he felt Naruto tremble softly and sniffle. For a second, he thought he should just ignore it. It was already too late, and he had to work the next day. But Naruto wasn't just special to Kiba, regardless of the fact that special came in different kinds.

"Naruto, you're not crying, are you?" He whispered, his voice a little worn out.

"No. I'm not," Naruto mumbled, the pain in his voice clearly stating other wise.

"How can I believe you when you're saying it with that voice?"

"What will I do?" Naruto balled out, suddenly his few tears turning into loud weeping and sobbing. "What will I do without them?"

"Shhh," The genius boy didn't know if he should hug or muffle the blond, knowing that Temari would probably say a hurtful thing or two if she was woken up. So he hugged him close, even though he'd never admit it, suffocating Naruto's face with his chest.

"I can't lose them. I can't. I love Kiba. My heart would stop without him but not in that way, but maybe I'm wrong… But I just- I don't feel the same way about him like I feel about Sasuke, but just as strong. But what I have with Sasuke is new, so you'd think he's expendable like he said, but I don't feel that way. I like him more than I ever show him. I even made up the stupid coins idea because I wanted to give him coins instead of asking for a kiss directly, 'cause he's smug and cocky. So it's hard to want one more than the other, even though they're so different. But if I get what I want, and they are both in my life; Kiba will be the one in pain. I prefer if my heart breaks rather than his, but I'm too selfish to let go of Sasuke. Do I make any sense?" Naruto blurted out in one breath, almost sounding like he was speaking a foreign language because of the tears and the blubbers.

Shikamaru nodded trying to understand everything Naruto was saying. Most of the sentences didn't make much sense, but he knew Naruto like the back of his hand. "I understand."

"No, you don't…" Naruto whispered.

"Yes, I do. And I'm biased, because Kiba is my best friend. And honestly, I don't care much for the Uchiha. And I'm in the position where I have to tell you to hurt someone I…" He paused. He wasn't comfortable putting all his feelings and thoughts out on the table. "The fact is; you won't loose Kiba either way. Because he loves you enough to suck it up, even if you're making out with a guy in front of him; whether it's Sasuke or someone else."

"It's unfair-"

"I know," he interrupted. "What I'm trying to say; don't try to choose between Sasuke or Kiba. The question you should ask yourself is; are you ready to be in a relationship with someone who you don't love in that way to make him happy until you realize you can't do it anymore, or remain friends and cause him a lot of pain?"

Naruto stared at the brunette in the darkness, barely making out the contours of the other's body. "Both options suck. What would you do?"

"I'd love to make it easier for you, and just tell you the answer. But you have to make that decision on your own," Shikamaru sighed. He had to make a choice in the past as well; To settle and be with someone he loved but didn't make him happy, or leave Temari and be unhappy on his own. Choosing a poison is never easy.

"What if I set Kiba up with someone? Can he be happy then?"

Shikamaru smiled politely, thinking that if Naruto paid enough attention to what he had just asked, he'd know he already made his decision. "Good night, Naruto."

XXXXXXX The next morning XXXXXXX

The blond walked, watching his feet. Watching as the tiles passed him by. Everything looked different, now that his neck was bent. In fact, he was looking at the world with a different set of eyes, ones that weren't as buoyant and idealistic as his old ones. Without his loved ones, Naruto felt like a fish out of water. You see, the source of Naruto's energy was never motivated internally. He did everything he did in life for a reason; someone he loved.

He stood underneath Sasuke's building. His ego hurt a little bit, but for now, he chose to shrug it off. He had made his choice, and he needed to share it with Sasuke. To get him on board. Quickly, he scanned the area of someone place to wait for Sasuke without seeming too desperate. The steps, he wondered, but they had to do.

A few quests and five hours later, at eleven thirty, Naruto gave up. Maybe he left earlier, or slept at his brother's place. May be, Naruto wondered.

"What are you doing here, Idiot?" Sasuke stood outside the building, hands crossed, panting and sweaty from running all the way back from work.

Naruto looked startled. He had expected Sasuke to come down the stairs instead. "You were out?"

"I was working to work, when I received a call about my 'stalker' spying on my apartment."

Naruto pouted, "I just pressed my ears a few times against the door. I wanted to know if you were there or not. I was waiting for forever."

"Did you offer my neighbor's five year old candy if she sneaked through my pet door?"

"What's the big deal? Her mom was so uptight about it. When I was young, I took all the candy I was offered," Naruto frowned, standing up. He started to play with the buttons on Sasuke's shirt, in attempts to win the other over.

"You looked like a pedophile trying to bribe a kid to be an accomplice in breaking and entering," Sasuke tried to fight back the urge to smile as he felt Naruto kiss his cheek. He faked a stiff face, and pushed the other away, "You think you can win me over with a kiss after you told me I was expendable."

Naruto kissed the other cheek, and massaged his fingers over freshly shaved skin. It was unlike him to be that forward. Yet, he had already decided that since his mouth got him in trouble in the first place, he wasn't going to use it until it was all cleared up.

"Idiot," Sasuke whispered, testing Naruto.

"I miss you."

"You're not going to call me a bastard?"

"I like your cologne."

"It's cheap cologne, and I think you're confusing me with someone who is gullible."

"And your lips."

Sasuke froze, hesitating. "What about my lips?" Damn, Naruto's new method was working, Sasuke hissed internally.

"They are so…" Naruto smiled trying to hold back the urge to laugh. It was so embarrassing. Yet, somehow it felt as if he was out of his body watching what he was doing. He chuckled, looking away.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No! No!" Naruto turned back to look at him. "I didn't want to talk, but I thought it wouldn't work. But apparently, you really like to be coddled."

Sasuke smiled, "You think you can get away with murder right now, don't you?"

"I like your arms. So defined. Flex them," he held Sasuke's biceps and squeezed.

Sasuke flexed his arms looking away, "Don't think that whatever you're doing is working. I'm putting my foot down. I'm Sasuke Uchina, and-"

"I can't lose you," Naruto smiled, suddenly a little shaken up. "You're new, but you are not expendable. It has been what? Twelve hours? I missed you like hell. You're a jerk sometimes and you're so cheap, but I love you. So, no, I can't lose you."

"…" Sasuke froze.

"Forget about the jerk part. Sorry…"

"…"

"Sasuke, did I say too much again?"

The Uchiha suddenly chuckled, "I want to buy you something expensive."

"What? Why? Are you okay?"

Sasuke kept on smiling. Naruto didn't notice what he had just admitted, but Sasuke did. For some reason, he wanted to buy Naruto something so outrageously lavish; he would pass out later after realizing how much he had spent. He needed to satisfy a craving inside of him to show Naruto that he was the special enough for him to shed his nature and insecurities for once. In fact, Naruto was not just special. Maybe, he was the one.

"Follow me," Sasuke waved to a Taxi.

"Sasuke wait," Naruto pulled the raven's hand.

"Lets talk inside the Ta-"

"There is something you have to promise me."

"Hn?"

"I can't lose Kiba-"

"Naruto!"

"Are you getting in or not?" The taxi driver asked.

Sasuke ignored the man, "I thought you just said you don't want to lose me."

"I don't want him as a boyfriend."

"Get in already," the driver repeated.

"Can't you see we are having a conversation!" Sasuke shouted at the man, who then drove off.

"He'll always get between us."

"If you care for me, you'll care for the people I care about. Right? That's why I want you to help me find someone for him?"

"It's not a switch. He can't shift from one person to another-"

"Please!"

Sasuke relaxed his frowning face a little, before nodded.

"Promise?"

"You wouldn't let it go other wise."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Do you still want to buy me something expensive?"

"Yeah. I guess, I should start earning blowjob credit."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "What did you just say? You think giving me gifts will make me blow you?"

"I don't think. I know."

"You're confusing me for a prostitute!"

"Shares in the best ramen shop in the city."

"…"

"…"

"By shares, you mean… bowls?"

"I mean ownership, and a lot of free ramen."

"…"

"…"

"I forgot my mobile. Can I google something on yours?"

Sasuke pulled the smart phone out of his pocket, and handed it to the other. "What are you looking up?"

"Blow job tips."

Later that day, Sasuke and Naruto headed for the headquarters of the company managing Ichikaru. Turned out, to Sasuke's infortune, Naruto had already inherited half the shares to the restaurant.

**- To be continued- **

**What do you think? **

**Please review. Reviews make my fingers move. **


	19. Chapter 14, Damaged Goods

Hey everyone,

Here is a new chapter. It's not all SasuNaru, but I hope you like it anyway. A large part of it talks about how Naruto and Kiba became friends. It doesn't further the plot, but I hope it explains a lot of unanswered questions.

At the end of the chapter, Sasuke does something surprising (no spoilers). You might think it's a little bit out of character, but from what I've notice in my life; people tend to do crazy things when they are in love. Plus, we tend to be completely different people around people we are used to.

Enjoy, and don't forget to let me know what you think.

**Chapter 14, "Damaged Goods"**

Sai marched to the plastic table. He moved the seat under the shade of the umbrella; it was getting hotter, and his pale complexion was sensitive to sun. "You wanted to talk." He kept his mobile and keys in his hand rather on the table. He wanted the other to understand that he wasn't planning to stay for long.

Itachi nodded, taking off his sunglasses. It was probably his first time seeing Sai in the morning. The boy looked a little irritated by the sun, but he had the right too, Itachi figured. After all, it seemed that summer came in a blink of an eye. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior last time."

"Ok," Sai stated, with an expression not even matched by the ice-princess.

"I was out of line," Itachi continued, hoping Sai would jump in now. It was his assumption earlier that Sai would apologize for sleeping around as well. "I had thought we weren't dating other people, so it came to me as a shock."

"I see."

"And the number you said was… It startled me."

"Ok."

Itachi sighed. Wasn't Sai going to chip in at all? He wondered. One-sided conversations were always awkward and burdening. He kept silent before, lightening up a cigarette.

"You smoke?" Sai asked.

"It's a new fad to me. I just picked it up. It started with cigars in 'social' business meetings, and here we are. I don't do it much though."

"It's a disgusting habit," Sai stated, a little unmoved. "The smell makes my stomach turn."

Itachi leaned forward, a little shaken, and put out the cigarette into the ashtray. "I didn't know."

"You don't have to stop."

"No, I can always smoke later."

"People say it's addictive. Are you hooked?"

"I guess. But they're right. It's bad for me."

"So why do you do it?"

Itachi stared at the other. Why were they having this conversation? Was the other trying to make some sort of point he wasn't getting? He pondered. "I guess, it relaxes me. And as I said, I didn't plan to get hook at first. You hate smoking that much?"

"Yes, but I don't like judging what other people do. I find it that we all do some things that we know are not good for us. Sometimes we can't control ourselves. So, I guess, no one has the right to judge another."

Itachi nodded, figuring that he got what the other was insinuating. "What I said came off wrong last time. I didn't mean to judge you."

"So you don't find me disgusting?"

Itachi froze a little, but tried not to show his hesitation to the other. Sure, he found it disgusting. He believed that a person should only sleep with someone they are dedicated too emotionally as well. Plus, the number. The number was terrifying. Just thinking of Sai's chances to catch an STD. Disgusting, he thought. But, it's an illness. "No really."

"Lair," the other stated, standing up. "I have somewhere to be right now, so-"

"Sai, I'm trying not to offend you like last time."

"I'm not offended," he turned to leave.

"Wait a sec," Itachi said, gathering up his courage. "When I asked you today, I had something in my mind that I felt needed to be said."

"Ok?"

"I honestly don't know were to start, and you'll probably get offended. You'll think I'm meddling. That's why I kept trying to delay saying it as much as possible, but... Well, you'll hate me for saying what I'm about to say. But someone needs to say it."

"You're taking too long-"

"You have to know that if my little brother was in your position, and I love him more than anything, I wouldn't say to him any differently than how I'm about to say it to you right now. You can even throw my drink at me after I'm done."

Sai pulled his hand to leave, getting the sense that he wasn't about to like what the other was going to say, but Itachi kept his grip tight around the other's hand.

"Sai, I can't say I know much about you. What I know is that you're very attractive, and I'm sure you can get Sex whenever you needed it. When you're stressed, or when you're happy, or may be even just because it feels good. We all do that sometimes, some more than others. We-"

"I don't want to hear it," Sai pulled his arm, but Itachi wouldn't let go.

"We feel we have control over it, and we do, until we don't. And for the longest time, we deny that we have a problem."

"That must be the worst intervention ever!" Sai snapped for the first time. "Stop judging me."

"Just like you said earlier; we all do it. No one is perfect."

"And I also said this is why you shouldn't judge others."

"I'm not judging you. I'm trying to help you."

"I don't need your help! You might be used to people depending on you in your life. Like your brother. Don't think I didn't notice how you answer his calls even in the middle of fucking. But I'm not like him. I don't need you or _want_ you to fix my life, just so you feel you're doing something with yours. I hate self-righteous people the most. Now, let go of my hand."

"Fine," Itachi said. "I just don't want you to wake up a few years from now and realize that you _do _need help. And by then, you've lost everyone in your life willing to help you."

Once Itachi let go of Sai's arm, the boy bolted to his car. He pulled his phone out of his pocket the searched for his therapist's number. His 'daddy' had forced him into it as well. She told him he had social problems, and that he was addicted to sex. He even set him up to hang out with his son's friends, hoping he'd learn some social skills naturally instead of being force fed "socialization" in social skills' classes. He found her troublesome. Soon, he convinced his daddy that the 12 steps were better suited for him, but he kept out his own agenda; after all it was easier to fade in the background when you were one in a group, rather than dealing with a therapist one on one. In deed, no one could ever get better without wanting to first, and he didn't.

"I'd like to set up an appointment with Yoshino Nara, please," he held his chest. He wasn't very emotional usually, so why was he getting so riled up. It wasn't the first time he was confronted about his so-called addiction, he wondered. It was a shame, he thought; he really liked the Uchiha. Maybe that's why. "Sai Satoshi."

"Next week? Nothing earlier?"

"No, it's not an emergency."

"Ok, I'll call again then."

He parked his car in front of some building, just to calm down. He stared at his phone. He wondered if he should call his sponsor. But what would he say_? 'I'm just attending the program as to shut up some guy who pays me for sex,'_ he mocked. Plus, he had a feeling that his sponsor already knew he wasn't very serious about it. _'Should I call Shikamaru?'_

He started searching for the number, and soon he had the phone to his ear, ringing. "Hey, small dick."

"What do you want, Sai?"

"I have some tickets to a premiere tonight. Interested? You can bring Naruto and Kiba along too."

"I don't think it's possible tonight. They have some problems, and I have a date with-"

"It's okay. I'll call someone else."

He hung up. He heaved a deep breath, trying to fight back his tears. What was he trying to do? Calling Shikamaru. So idiotic, he thought. He might have had some social problems, but he still understood when someone was forced to be around him. He didn't need friends to hang out with anyway. He should just go to the club tonight, he figured. Everyone was a stranger there, a possibility of a one-nightstand.

"Hey, need a ride?" He asked as soon as a spotted a young guy walking by his car. He looked like he worked at the supermarket near by.

"I'm working right now."

"When will your shift be over?"

The boy smiled, "Are you asking me out?"

XXXXXXX

It was Kiba's day off. It was the wrong day to have nothing to do but thinking. Thinking was bad for his heart. He needed something to wash over him, wiping all the wretched feelings away.

He stomped his foot on the ground suddenly. "I hate fucking Uchiha!" But then, his shoulders slumped down. It wasn't about Sasuke anyway. With him or without him, Naruto would have made the same choice. But he still loved to hate the Uchiha. Just because he had something of his, or at least something he had always hoped to have. Not something; someone. Someone he loved more than everyone else.

He stared at the photos in his hand, sniffling. He was torturing himself with the memories, wasn't he? He smiled at the idea, through the sadness. The first photo was cut of the year book. A class photo. Back then, he wasn't very close to Naruto. Sure, they played around the playground a couple of times before, but what was friendship to a child anyway? They were still just eight then.

That was a year before that doomful night. The night Naruto was brought to his home. His mother had explained that Naruto's parents had had a fight. It was a murder suicide. She also said that Naruto had to spend the night at their house until his grandfather returned to Konoha the next morning.

The next morning, he told in school. He gossiped. He didn't think much of it after all. The next week when Naruto returned, everyone looked at him different. Some thought he was a poor kid, and felt sorry for him. Others feared he'd just snap just like his dad. Even though, the investigation discovered later that it was staged. That a thief thought the house was empty, but when surprised by Naruto's father in the kitchen, he shot him in the head. Naruto's mother heard the shot, and came running down the stairs, only to end up with a bullet in her chest. In panic, he returned what he had stolen, and left the gun in Minato's hand. Any experienced detective would have figured it out by the angle of the shot, and the position of the bodies, but Kiba's mother happened to talk to the new cop. Naruto had seen it all as well, standing at the top of the staircase. He couldn't talk for a few days, however, from shock.

Even after the true events were published in a newspaper, the whispers around Naruto never stopped. The stigma of the damaged boy had already stuck to his name. For the next two month, Kiba watched Naruto play alone, and eat alone. He watched him approach people who avoided him. Each time, it felt as if someone stabbed him in the heart. He was young, but not young enough to not know what guilt was.

One day, he walked up to Naruto after school, confessed, and started crying. Naruto just asked if Kiba wanted to play. Just play? He couldn't believe it. He thought Naruto would hate him; that he would blame him for everything. It was later that day that he promised Naruto he was going to make it up for him. That he was going to protect him, and replace everyone else he had cost him.

Some time during the next few years, Kiba's feelings changed from guilt to love. Maybe when he started obsessing about kissing Naruto, right around his thirteenth birthday. He didn't understand it at first, his sexuality and all, but later it was too hard to deny. He even confessed when he was fourteen once, but Naruto didn't seem to get it.

Two month before Naruto turned eighteen, his grandfather passed away. Kiba's mother then became Naruto's guardian. Once Naruto was legally an adult, they both moved out into a little apartment. It was the only one they could afford, since Kiba's mother was all for independence. In fact, it was so tiny, they basically had to sleep on top of each other every night, and use a common bathroom.

Kiba went to community college, Naruto didn't. The blond had repeatedly affirmed that college wasn't for him. Kiba thought Naruto just wanted to support him. Until this day, Kiba had been feeling a little guilty for taking Naruto's help instead of pressuring him to focus on caring for himself. But then again, there was no saying no to Naruto once he had set his mind on something. Instead, Kiba decided to work hard enough to change both of their lives. He got a job right out of college, where he met Shikamaru. With his salary, he moved to a better apartment. A year later, they decided to open their own business, and moved back to a shady neighbor hood and a place smaller than a cardboard. A year later, they already had a dozen clients, and a successful portfolio for a small business. Ups and downs.

Now, here was Kiba. Staring at the photos; remembering the time he had to fresh kiss Naruto for a dare, and secretly liking it. Where did the time go? He wondered. Would it have been better if he confessed earlier? Perhaps Naruto could have been able to see him more than just a friend then.

"Naruto," he whispered. The blond had called him earlier that day, promising to find him true love. The boy sounded so sincere, Kiba just agreed. It hurt. It felt like Naruto was ripping his heart out. But he agreed. What else could he have said? No, I'll wait for you. No. That sentence could cost him his friendship.

He sighed. Despite the good intentions, Naruto's naivety was so unconsciously cruel.

XXXXXX

Sasuke sat staring in silence at the contacts on his mobile phone. He was starting to think that he should have been more social. And that he should have made more friends. In fact, it was a somewhat shameful that his only three contacts were Itachi, the company, and Naruto. He felt more ashamed when he noticed Naruto had almost one thousand contacts. He didn't know it was possible for a human to have as much.

On the other side of the table, Naruto tossed his smart phone down in a fist. "Kiba knows everyone I know! How can I set him up on a blind-date?"

"Just don't tell him who he is meeting."

"I don't think any of them suit him."

"Out of the thousand?" Sasuke asked a little agitated.

"He doesn't deserve _just_ any one."

"Fine," Sasuke sighed, looking back at his mobile phone, and sipping his drink.

"How about you? Did you find anyone?" Naruto pulled the mobile phone from the other's hand before Sasuke snatched it back quickly.

"No, but I can ask Itachi. He has some single friends."

"That's it; Itachi!" Naruto's grin widened.

"I would die before that dog boy becomes my step-dad," Sasuke shook his head.

"Step-brother, you mean."

"That's what I said."

Naruto narrowed his eyes; "You have a strange relationship with your brother, don't you?"

Sasuke glared at him before sipping his drink again. "You're the one to talk."

Naruto suddenly yelped, pressing his palms against his head.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke leaned down, startled, and ready to lug the blond over one shoulder and carry him to the nearest hospital.

"I can't get the image of him breast-feeding you out of my head. It hurts…"

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, hissing and glaring. "That's ridiculous. He'd never do that. He doesn't even have man breasts. He's lean, and his pecks are extremely defined."

"That's your point!" Naruto yelped almost asking if the other was serious.

"Well, I know he is not a woman."

"He's not your mom," Naruto clarified.

"I know that," Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Is he physical?"

"He's very athletic."

"Kiba loves sports!" Naruto stated trying to convince the other. "He doesn't look like it, but he's _so_ smart. He almost beat Shika in chess once."

"I thought Nara was a genius?"

"He's not when he's drunk. Kiba invented this move where the King humps the Queen, and for a second there, I thought Shika fell for it." Naruto then smiled even harder and stated, "See, he has a sense of humor too. Your brother will love him."

"I know Itachi's type, and it's nothing like Kiba."

"If he's single, it means his type hasn't worked very well for him so far."

"It will be very awkward for us if they date goes bad, or if…" Sasuke nodded trying to hold back before stating, "Kiba falls for Itachi, and Itachi doesn't."

Naruto's jaw fell, "You think your brother is better than Kiba!"

"Well, he's richer, he's more handsome, more successful-"

Naruto puffed his cheeks, face getting a little redder.

"Relax, I didn't mean to offend-"

"I'll forgive what you said 'cause I know you have a strange Oedipus complex towards your brother. But just to let you know; no person is ever better than the other," Naruto stood up, and stormed off towards Sasuke's bathroom.

He then poked back into the room, pointed a finger at Sasuke, and shouted, "And by the way, he has killer abs. He makes Jacob Black look like… Well, they just about the same." He paused before stuttering, "A-and an amazing a-ass. And a big c-c-cock too! He's the best ever!"

Sasuke hissed watching as the other stormed off once more. "I thought you said no one is better than the other," he mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, Naruto returned, staring at the ground quietly. "You're out of toilet paper."

"In the cupboard next to the tub."

"Why don't you buy a better brand?" Naruto raised his voice at Sasuke, his anger seeping into the new topic from the pervious one. "I swear, these tissues literally melt."

"May be, they're good for the environment."

Naruto sighed loud enough for Sasuke to hear as he walked back to the bathroom, "You're just too cheap to buy the good kind." He then continued to whisper, "You'd probably use old balloons for condoms."

"They don't make balloons that big."

"You're all talk."

"I can prove it!" Sasuke suddenly got up, and stomped towards the bathroom. "I'm coming in."

"No!"

Sasuke busted through the door, pulling his pants down immediately. "What do you think now?"

Naruto sat on the toilet seat, pulling his shirt down over his crotch. "You forgot to pull down your black boxers… " He ogled at Sasuke's ragged underwear. "You need new underwear. They're not supposed to have holes in them."

"The holes are for easy access."

"You can spin anything, can't you?"

"Get ready," Sasuke said before taking off his boxers.

Naruto shut his eyes, and looked to the side. "No, I'm not seeing you for the first time when I'm on the toilet seat!"

"That's what you get when you insult a man's manhood. Now open your eyes."

"No. Get out!"

"Fine, but I'm not putting pants on."

As soon as Sasuke left the bathroom, Naruto jolted towards the door, and locked it. '_Is he insane?' _Naruto moaned internally, his heart beating as if it wanted to break out of his ribcage. Even though Sasuke was typically consistent and somewhat reserved, sometimes he would 'lose his mind' as Naruto put it, and act out of character.

Naruto splashed his face with some cold water, before gathering his courage to walk back out. He unlocked the door. "Sasuke, where are you?"

"The living-room."

His virgin heart began to thumb loudly, getting a little excited yet anxious, as he walked towards the living-room. He walked in, and opened his eyes. "You have pants on!"

"Disappointed?" The Uchiha smirked.

Naruto puffed his cheeks, "I hate you!"

"You don't."

"How would you like it if I suddenly attacked you in the bathroom, and flashed you my dick?"

"I'd like it."

"Bastard," Naruto stomped off. Now, he couldn't get his mind off how Sasuke looked like. His size? His shape? Was he uncut?

"Naruto…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you…" He could see the budge in Naruto's pants.

The blond blushed a deep shade off pink, "it's your fault."

"I'll make it right," he walked up to Naruto, and then drew him by the hand to the couch.

**- To be continued- **

**What do you think? Aren't we all a little damaged? **

**Please **_**review**_**, and let me know what you think about the chapter.**


	20. Chapter 15, Someone special

Hey everyone,

Here is a new chapter. I can't believe I'm posting a new chapter already. It's a bit longer than usual. It has a **cut scene, **so please check my profile for direct links (if you are not underage).

**Chapter 15, "Someone special"**

Temari sat in bed, rubbing her eyes, and stretching. She always liked to sleep in on weekends. She then stared at the empty bed next to her. "Nara?"

He walked in, talking on the phone, and signaling for her to wait. Once he was done, he walked to the chair at the side of the room, and took a seat.

"Who was it?"

"Sai wanted the guys to go to a movie with him."

"Sai?"

"You don't know him. I met him when… we were broken up," he hesitated. He didn't like to remember that time in his life. "Breakfast?"

"In bed?" She smiled.

He nodded, before leaving the room. She grinned. Finally! She had been hoping for Shikamaru to do something romantic. It wasn't that she was an overly emotional girl, but any girl needed to be spoiled from sometime to another. After all, Shikamaru was never warm. He never initiated anything. Even if she wanted a date, she had to 'order' him. She didn't like being the bad guy, but even asking was never enough. She had to appear mad, otherwise, he usually found an excuse. But maybe he changed. Breakfast in bed; she liked the idea.

He walked back into the room, with a box of cereal, milk carton and a bowl. She stared at the items as he handed them to her. He then pulled a spoon out of his back pocket.

"Why the big effort?" She hissed.

"I was going to prepare it in the kitchen, but you always complain about how much milk I put," he smiled.

She put the food on the floor next to bed, and walked to the bathroom.

"You're not going to eat?"

"I don't feel like eating anymore," she mumbled.

After hearing the door close, he walked where she had put the stuff on the ground, mumbling troublesome. She was the one who always complained about it when he did anything himself. When he got her orange juice, she blamed him for using the powder kind. When he cooked her dinner, she complained that the steaks were burnt at the sides. He was just trying to avoid another lecture about milk to cereal ratio. It was all too troublesome.

Temari walked out five minutes later. "Did you make the reservations for tonight?"

"Yeah."

His tone of voice; he sounded sick of her, she thought. He sounded forced into the whole thing. "I'm wearing a new dress. Do you want to see it?"

"I'll see it tonight anyway," he stated as he opened the door to the balcony. He went to his favorite beach chair, and started to stair at the clouds.

She followed him out, hoping for some reaction. Maybe a sweet word. "The guy at the store said I look really hot in it," she mumbled, while watching his expression. All the men wanted her. All the men found her sexy. How come the only man she actually cared for his attention, never gave her any?

"They say anything to get you to buy the clothes."

Her blood boiled. How could he be so smart yet so oblivious? She was furious. No wonder, she thought, he's always hanging with people who hardly understand themselves. Here she was trying to make him jealous, and he was… inattentive. "I don't think so. He could hardly get his eyes off my body."

He didn't say anything. Didn't he care that other man had their eyes on his woman? She continued, "I'm traveling next week for business."

"So suddenly?"

She noticed a guy looking at her from behind a curtain. Just a teenage boy. Maybe Shikamaru would notice. "Yeah, Aya was supposed to go, but turned out her husband already plan a trip on that day for their anniversary."

"…"

"I refused at first," she mumbled. She didn't want to use that card. She didn't want to hurt him. Yet, she craved him to show any emotion; jealous, anger, even hatred. He could slap for all she cared, just anything to show he cared. "Because Katashi is going to."

He observed Shikamaru's face closely. Wasn't he going to shout at her? Tell her she couldn't go? She did cheat on him with that guy, for God's sake. Nothing?

Shikamaru fumed on the inside, but kept a still face. His father had always told him that women were always right. But what she was doing was too much. Why was she telling him these sorts of things? Didn't she know he had feelings? Did she have absolutely no respect for him, as a man and as a person? For how long is he going to agree with her? All the questions simmered in his chest, but he kept a still face. He didn't like to show weakness, he didn't like to show emotion in general. It was the way he was raised up. Plus when it came to Temari, he hated showing her how much control she had over him. Her hold on him…

"If it will cause problems at work, then you should go."

She stared at the back of his head, "Yeah? You think so? Maybe I'll do just that."

"How long will you be staying-"

"I'll try to avoid him. He had been trying to approach me ever since…"

"…" _Approach her? _Nara bottled up his anger. What was she trying to tell him? That she could leave him anytime? That he was expendable? Or did she just want to anger him. Hurt him.

She felt her tears build up. He wasn't saying anything. "Or maybe I'll just fuck him! At least he has some balls!" She stormed away.

Suddenly, Shikamaru got out of his chair, and chased after her. He pulled her by the hand, and onto the couch. He could never hit a girl, but that one… she made drove him crazy. "What do you from me?"

"Nothing another man can't give! And many want to. Believe me. Many!"

**Slap**

She felt the pain, and for the next ten seconds, she couldn't see as tears flooded out of her eyes. After rubbing them out, she looked at Shikamaru who was looking away.

"Sorry I hit. Some things, you just…" He stuttered.

"Why did you slap me?"

"You really don't know why?" He frowned.

"I want you to tell me."

He hissed, "Because I don't want to think about you with other men. Because I was insulted. Better now. I don't get it. Do you enjoy pushing my buttons? Forcing me to do something I swore never-"

"Were you jealous?" She asked cupping her face.

"Temari…" He sighed. "I don't think we should go out tonight."

"Why not?"

He turned to look at her, "Aren't you upset?"

"Yeah, you're a fucking jerk for hitting me. So?"

"I don't want to pretend all night that we're happy," he stated bluntly.

"Perhaps I'm."

"That's why you want to cheat again, right?"

"I'm not going to cheat again."

"You said-"

"But I won't!"

"…"

"Trust me."

"Because you've earned my trust?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because we love each other."

He chucked, "We loved each other last time too."

"Don't go mushy now. Be a man. If you think I'll cheat again, don't let me out of the house. Fuck me till I forget about any other man. Don't mope about it."

"So a man in your opinion, should be abusive," he mumbled.

"Not abusive. Protective. Not 'ahh, my feelings are hurt'. Do something about it!"

"I can never understand women."

"Well you only have to understand one."

"You shouldn't go on the trip with him," he stated.

"What if I want to?" She asked, testing him.

He sighed, "Do you want to?"

"Are those balls or marshmallows?"

"You're not going," he said, still not into it. It still felt like a trap to him. Get him to be bossy and controlling, only to have an excuse to explode at him.

"You don't control me."

He paused for a few seconds, thinking what he should do next. There many possibilities, but none that his intelligence could guess the consequence of for sure. Women were truly bizarre. Sadistically masochistic. They didn't want anyone to control them, but wanted to be controlled? It didn't make any sense. Maybe it was just his woman who was crazy. "Temari…"

"Yes?"

"You're not going because-"

"Because it will hurt your feelings?" She provoked him, making a pouting face.

He closed his eyes, and hoped what he was about to do doesn't back fire in his face. He fisted her hair, tilting her face to his direction, before kissing her passionately. "You're not going because I'll be fucking you that day. And if you bring that topic up again, I'll show you why I'm the man in this house. Do you understand?"

She smiled, "Show me now."

**XXXXX SASUNARU Cut scene XXXXX **

**A sex scene between ****Sasuke and Naruto**** was cut out of this chapter because of the restrictions on this website. If you are not underage, and would like to read it, you'll find a ****direct link ****on my profile or you could use this link (after removing the spaces) http : / bittercandy248 . livejournal . com /19592 . html**

**The links ****only**** include the cut scene, and not the rest of the chapter. It's only available for public display for a limited time and then (as the rest of the cut scenes) will only be viewable for people on my friends list. **

**XXXXX Cut scene XXXXX**

For the next thirty minutes, Sasuke slept on top of Naruto. When Naruto reached for the tissues, Sasuke pushed them away. Naruto giggled. "You don't mind… me covering your stomach."

"No. It's you," he kissed the other's blushing cheeks. One kiss on each apple.

"Thank you."

"_Thank you."_

"I can't believe we're not…"

"Virgins anymore?"

"Yeah."

"I wonder what Itachi will say when I tell him."

Naruto chuckled, "We forgot to tape it for him. Damn…" He joked.

Sasuke pouted, "Are you making fun of me?"

"I understand you want to brag, but not to your _brother_."

"I won't brag. Although I scored. I was awesome too."

"You were… for a first time," Naruto poked his tongue out.

"Ohh, what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that, it's a first time of many times?" Naruto smiled cutely. That look could get him away with murder.

"I love you," Sasuke stated bluntly, while staring at Naruto's face, trying to see the other's expression.

Naruto wiggled around, before pulling a pillow, and putting it over his face.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked trying to pull the pillow away.

"I love you too."

"I can't hear you with the pillow over your face."

Naruto lifted the pillow, said "I love you", and pushed it back onto his face faster than lightening.

"Look at him, cute and shy, not like a few minutes away when he had his legs split for-"

"Shhh! You're ruining it!"

"Fine," Sasuke smiled. "Sleep over tonight. It's getting late."

"It's not even four in the after noon. Wait, we just had morning sex. Doesn't that equal double the points?"

"Points?"

"If someone was counting," Naruto explained.

"I guess. But it's the weekend."

"I don't get it."

"Everyone has sex in the weekends."

"Ah, I still want it to get double the points."

"Who's counting?" Sasuke chuckled.

"Well, I was going to suggest a second time, but since you don't want double the points…" Naruto teased. "In the kitchen too. Triple the points."

"I like the points idea. We should start keeping score," Sasuke would have liked any idea if it got laid, even one that made no sense.

"Ah, pervert," Naruto smiled, before pausing and whispering in horror. "Something is under me."

"What?"

"Something is under me! It's a mouse!"

"Hn, that's just the mattress. It tends to clump together if you move to much."

"Really? But it's moving."

"Yeah, it does that too. Get up, I'll fix it for you."

Naruto got up, wrapping the bed sheets around him. He then stared at the mattress, and pointed at a large bloodstain. "Did I bleed?"

"No. The mattress came with it. Plus, I wouldn't let you bleed and not do anything about it."

Naruto nodded a little freaked out, "Your mattress has a lot of personality. You never considered your insomnia might be because you're sleeping on a hunted bed?"

"It's a perfectly okay-bed. You know what keeps me up at night; overly priced beds."

"Oh, look, a hole," Naruto shrugged his shoulders, well beyond the point of giving up on the other. He put his finger into the hole and started inserting and removing his finger, while making squeaking sounds. "Hey Sasuke look, what does this remind you of?"

"Very mature."

"I'm fucking the bed's ghost."

"Take care. I think something is living there-"

"Ah!" Naruto pulled his finger out, and held his hand to his chest. When he noticed Sasuke laughing, he tossed the pillow at him. "Jerk!"

**XXXXX later that night XXXXX**

Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder, as Sasuke read out of his economics book. He didn't own a TV, or even a romantic novel. Plus, he had a very limited broadband subscription. It didn't matter however. Naruto enjoyed the intimacy more than anything else.

"So…" Naruto whispered.

"So," the Uchiha smiled.

"We work."

"I guess we do."

"Did you think at first that we might end up like this?" Naruto kissed the other's cheek. "Unexpected, right?"

"I like you though."

"You liked me even when I ruined your carpet?"

"So you admit you ruined it," he smirked. "You should pay me back in love coins. Are we still using them?"

"Well, I'd argue, but I'm too happy to. I still have some endorphins in my blood."

"You know what endorphins are?" Sasuke teased.

"Sasuke!" Naruto pouted. "Whatever, answer my question. Did you love me at first?"

"Hmm…"

"You didn't, right? It's okay. I didn't even like you at first."

"Should I be offended?" He closed the book, and placed it on the coffee table.

"No, I'm trying to make a point."

"About how long we've come?"

"About how people you'd never expect to be together, can end up making each other happy."

"Not this topic again."

"Wouldn't you like it if the two most important people in our lives ended up making each other happy?"

"They might end up making each other miserable, and us too," Sasuke explained. "If Kiba and Itachi fought, who's side will you take?"

Naruto could understand where the conversation was going, so he decided to lie, "Itachi, since he's older." Immediately, he started to laugh hysterically, like he always did when lying.

"You are a horrible liar."

"Fine, Kiba. And you'll probably take Itachi's side."

"I will surely take Itachi's side. If he broke my brother's heart, and I insulted him, what will you do?"

Naruto stayed silent, moping. "You know; now that you're with me, you won't be there for your brother's company as much as you used to. I won't be able to spend as much time with Kiba as well. We're going to leave a gap in their lives. They're used to having us depend on them all the time," he began to talk, sadness tainting his voice. "Doesn't it make you feel guilty?"

"I never thought about it this way before," Sasuke sighed. "But Itachi is not like me. He has a lot of friends."

"Kiba too, but he doesn't have anyone special."

"Fine."

"Fine?" Naruto's eyes lightened up.

"We'll set them up, but promise me whatever happens between them-"

"It won't come between us! Promise. Promise."

**To be continued- **

**A new character will show up next chapter. Can you guess who it will be? **


	21. Chapter 16, Seeds of jealousy

Hello Everyone,

Yes, I'm still alive… I'm extremely sorry for the long wait. I started a new job that is taking up all of my time, and I'm pretty sure it's sucking my soul as well.

Well, enough about me. Here is the new chapter. It is sort of filler, and mostly about Itachi and Kiba. I'm not extremely fond of it, but it beats being stuck in a writer's block. However, it does include a few hints on what will be later a big part of the story.

Now, here is a personal request. If you can review, please do. I usually don't like begging for review, but I honestly feel very out of sync with the writer inside of me, and I need all the encouragement I can get. Anyway, somehow it feels like I've missed you all.

**Chapter 16, "Seeds of jealousy"**

Itachi sipped his drink, as he watched Kiba slice his steak. One hour of silence had already passed. It was just one date, he figured. _'I should bear it for Sasuke's sake'. _Plus, hearing Sasuke speak about how much he wanted him to be happy and with someone was encouragement enough. He liked that his little brother cared.

"So, Kiba, what do you do?"

The brunette munched at the meat. He was there by obligation too, unable to refuse Naruto's request. "I have a software company. I'm responsible for client relations and sales."

"Pretty impressive for your age."

"You're the one to talk. The CEO of one of the biggest conglomerates in the world," Kiba said, trying to be polite.

"I'm not self-made. What I've, I've inherited."

"If you weren't good enough, you'd have bankrupt the company by now. You don't have to be modest," Kiba smiled before refocusing his attention on the food. He hated some chit chat, especially when two people seem to be kissing ass because there is nothing else to speak about.

"Naruto and Sasuke, huh. I pride myself on seeing it coming," Itachi stated. "They appear polar opposites, but I guess-"

"As long as they're happy," Kiba interrupted. It wasn't a topic he wanted to talk about.

"Sure," Itachi sighed. It was hard to make conversation with Kiba. The boy seemed only upset, but from what Sasuke had told him, rightly so. "Did Naruto pressure you into this blind date?"

"Pressure?" Was he really going to open this topic? Kiba wondered. "I guess I'm not the kind of person who does well on blind dates. Especially ones in fancy restaurants, with butlers."

"But it's hard to say no to someone you cherish," Itachi stated, stirring the conversation back to the topic Kiba had managed to evade a second earlier.

"The Uchiha tells you everything, doesn't he?"

"If you mean Sasuke, by the Uchiha, then yes."

"Ah, sorry."

"It's okay. I wouldn't like him much if I was in your position. But, it's important to move on."

"Are you trying to tell me not to try and break them up?"

"Not re-"

"Because I would never do anything to harm Naruto. Plus, I'm not that kind of person," Kiba stated, finally done with his food. "We should split the bill."

"Since I chose the restaurant, I'll pay."

Kiba shook his head, signaling that he would feel uncomfortable if Itachi paid for him.

"No dessert? They have a great chocolate soufflé."

"Why not?" Kiba sighed. He wanted the date to be over already, but he couldn't rush the other without looking rude. Everything was going to be reported back to Naruto after all.

Itachi signaled for the waiter to cover over, and then ordered the dessert. Right then, the waiter said, "It will take twenty minute." Kiba almost whined out loud, but fought against the urge. He then looked up at Itachi, a little doubtful about the man. He knew Kiba wanted to leave, why would he suggest a dessert that took forever to prepare? He wanted something, didn't he? Kiba suspected.

"You're very smart," Kiba stated.

"You want to say very sly, don't you?" Itachi smiled. "It's true. I have a hidden motive."

"Which is?" Kiba frowned.

"I really like the soufflé," Itachi smirked.

"Is that all?"

"Well, to be honest, you look upset. I hate it when my dates go home with a frown on their faces, even if they are forced into the date in the first place. So, some chocolate to lift up your mood. Maybe a change in the topic too," Itachi stated. It was true. He hated being a reason for unhappiness.

"Very self-righteous."

"I get that a lot. Am I? Really?"

"Sort of," Kiba smiled. He liked a person who didn't mind a friendly insult.

"I honestly do it with good intentions."

"People aren't mind-readers. If you lecture them, they'll think you think you're better than them."

"I don't think I'm better than anyone."

"Buddy, don't lie to yourself. What you just said about hating it when your dates go home frowning, proves that you think you're better than other people? All people have bad dates. Why can't you?"

"Because I want to be polite?" Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "Should I work hard not to look like a gentleman, so people wouldn't think I'm working hard to be one?"

"I'm not telling you to do anything. I'm telling you how you come off to others. If I were you, I'd say screw'em." Kiba then chuckled, "Did I come off rude right now?"

"Direct, and a little rebellious," Itachi smiled.

"You should work in PR. Even, you're insults sound like complements," Kiba spoke finally starting to loosen up.

"I've only been rude to two people in my life," Itachi explained. "And even then, I felt extremely guilty."

"Where you spanked too much as a child?" Kiba asked frankly.

Itachi suddenly exploded in laughs; "I've never been asked that on a date before."

"You know, 'cause you might have been raised up to feel guilty. Psychology stuff. I took a course in college."

"Well, I was obligated to follow a certain standard even as a child. And I was punished if I didn't live up to the expectations," Itachi smiled. Did Naruto tell Kiba about how their father was? He couldn't have figured it out on his own. "My dad was really strict."

"But not strict enough with your brother. Excuse me, but he needs a guilt complex."

Itachi had a lot to say to the previous statement, but it was all too personal. He could ask Kiba to excuse Sasuke, since Sasuke had learned a lot of bad habits to make up for his insecurities. But he couldn't possibly discuss his brother with a stranger. "You'll warm up to him eventually."

"I don't think so," Kiba stated, finally seeing the waiter come up with the dessert.

"Try it, and let me know what you think," Itachi pointed at the dish. As he watched Kiba take a bit, he asked, "How about your childhood?"

"Remember how you told me I'm rebellious earlier?"

"Sure."

"Well, when I was seven, I headed a revolution."

"How so?" Itachi smiled.

"The school canteen stopped selling any junk food, and started selling fruits and stuff. And I was already forced to eat my mom's shit food," Kiba paused noticing that he had just cursed.

"It's okay, go on."

"I had to eat it, or she'll… It hurts just thinking about it. So, the canteen was my only resort, and they just took it away. So I got all the kids to do a hunger strike."

"Did they go back to junk food?"

"No, the strike lasted about thirty minutes. I did, however, get publicly humiliated by my mother."

"You were only seven."

"She still does it. My dad, he got away. Lucky man," Kiba stated. "Oversharing?"

"No, it's okay, but I'm starting to fear you're mother a little," the other began to dig in. "Did you come out to her?"

"Not really. I don't think I officially came out before. Only Nara knew about my it for a long time, and I only recently told Naruto. How about you?"

"My father knew about it when a photo of a guy and I was published in a newspaper. I was just eighteen then."

Kiba frowned. It was a really horrible way to be forced out of the closet. "How did he take it?"

"Well, it was a dark time in my life. For a month, he wouldn't let me see Sasuke because he didn't want me to… infect him, I think."

"But he came around?"

"Well, you could say that. He died by a heart attack. I was so angry, I didn't go to his funeral," Itachi said it all with a smile, as if hiding some inner pain. "That was the first person I was rude to."

Kiba remained silent, staring at his dessert's spoon. Usually if someone had told him something this heart breaking, he'd stand up and give them a long hug. But He didn't know how the Uchiha would react to physical intimacy. He didn't want to send the wrong message.

"Check please," Itachi asked the waiter with a smile. When he turned to Kiba, he mumbled, "I guess I couldn't make you smile before you go home after all."

Kiba smiled, silently.

"I'll pay. I'm sure Naruto we'll ask about all the details, and we want it to sound like a proper date," Itachi explained.

"Thank you," Kiba nodded.

Once the bill was paid, they walked out to the parking, as Itachi chitchatted about the work he had the next morning. The minute the valet looked away, Kiba pulled Itachi in for a hug. The Uchiha stood in shock, feeling the other's body warmth engulf him. At first his shoulders were tense, but soon they relaxed. He wrapped his hands around Kiba's back, before feeling Kiba pat his back as well.

He then watched silently as Kiba got in his car, and drove off. No one had ever hugged him like that before. Sasuke, maybe, but he was usually the one doing the hugging. It was true when Sasuke told him Kiba didn't know anything about physical boundaries, but he didn't mind it. It was actually pretty sweet. He only told that story to three people, and the reaction he got was… Nothing like Kiba's.

XXXXX

Just before unlocking the door to his house, the door swung open, and Naruto jumped on him. "How was your date?"

Kiba lifted Naruto up, in a hug, with Naruto's legs wrapped round him, and walked to the living room. Sasuke stood there glaring at both of them, as if he wanted to rip Kiba's arm. Kiba ignored him, setting Naruto on the ground.

"How was your date?" Naruto asked again. "You can tell me in front of Sasuke. He promised he wouldn't meddle."

"It went well," Kiba stated.

"So, are you going on another date?" Naruto followed Kiba around as he started changing, Sasuke following the both of them like a guardian, hating the fact that Kiba's body was more ripped than his.

"I don't know."

"Tell me all the details."

"Well, he is not a cheap bastard. So that's a good thing," Kiba mumbled eyeing Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Did you kiss?" Naruto asked.

"Not really."

"Did you like him? Could you imagine yourself sleeping with him?"

Kiba froze, looking at Sasuke again, and then back at Naruto. "We'll talk about this later. Okay?"

Naruto pouted, before walking out of the room, and pulling Sasuke away. "Call your brother, and ask him how it went."

"Not while we're here. And what's with you hanging all over Kiba earlier. I'm not just a vibrator!"

Naruto whined, "His my friend."

"He loves you."

"That's why you should call Itachi and see how it went."

"Fine," Sasuke stated, walking towards the balcony. It wasn't as big as the one at Shikamaru's place, but Kiba won't be able to listen to their conversation out there. "I'll talk to him alone, and then I'll tell you what he told me."

"Okay," Naruto would have preferred direct response, but no problem; it gave him the opportunity to talk to Kiba alone as well.

Sasuke closed the balcony door, behind him, and then waved For Naruto, who had glued his face to the glass door, to shoo away.

"Hello brother."

"How was it?"

"Naruto is with you, right?"

"I'm alone right now. So, you didn't like him, right? I was sure of it."

"I wouldn't say that. He seemed warmer than the people I usually date. Frank as well. A little too frank. He put me on the spot a few times. He even asked me if I was spanked as a child."

Sasuke hissed, "I knew he'd do something like that. He has no sense of boundaries."

"I guess, but I… didn't hate it. I told him about how I came out to father."

"Seriously? Him? Why?"

"I don't know. He was talking about how I have a guilt complex-"

"The idiot said that? He really went too far."

"It's okay. I think he meant well. To be honest, it freaked me out when he said it. I thought you told him. I liked him."

"You did?"

"Don't sound so shocked. You know…" Itachi paused before mumbling. "He hugged me. I think he felt sorry for me."

"He walks around hugging people-"

"Yeah, but, I liked it. I think I might've needed to be hugged, and my cute little brother doesn't let me hug him anymore. Plus, Naruto said he has a nice penis."

"Niisan!"

"Okay, okay."

"I don't want to have this image in my head all day."

"As if I can ruin sex for you." Itachi teased. "I thought you'd be less shy, now that you're a man."

"I've always been a man."

"Sure," Itachi humored the other. "Anyway, I don't think he likes me much. I'm not his type."

"Fuck him."

"Language, Sasuke."

"Sorry. How can somebody not love you?" Sasuke whined a little. He had hoped internally that Itachi would be the one wanted, rather than the one wanting. "Probably, cause he's still in love with Naruto."

"Sasuke, I'd like to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Don't be jealous of him."

"I'm not jealous of him! He just wants to steal Naruto, and now you."

"He is not stealing anyone. He's close to Naruto, and will always be. It might make you jealous, but… You've taken something he thought was his. He's the one jealous of you. So don't try to separate their friendship."

"He'll come between us-"

"He said he wouldn't. I believe him. He doesn't seem like the kind of people who'd hurt someone on purpose, even someone who had hurt him."

"He managed to brainwash you in one date."

Itachi chuckled, "I love you, little brother, so I'm telling you what I think is best for you."

"Don't call him back."

"You sound very confident- One second. Someone is calling."

"Who-"

A few minutes later, the waiting beep stopped, and Itachi spoke again. "Sasuke, I need to go now. I'll call you later. Be safe."

"Ita-"

Sasuke stared at the phone in his hand, Itachi had hung up on him. One dinner with Kiba, and he was already ignoring him for the dog boy. Sasuke hissed internally.

XXXXXXX

Itachi walked into the hospital room hesitantly, eyes fixed on a bruised up Sai, laying in the hospital bed. His washed up skin tone contrasted with the red on his busted lips, and the blue around his eyes.

"I was disoriented when I told them to call you. You can leave," Sai whispered.

"What happened?" Itachi asked, raising his hand to touch the other, but then wavering, and quickly tucking it back into his pocket.

"I know you like to play the nice guy role, but don't feel obligated to-"

"What happened, Sai?" Itachi asked once more, this time, his voice more commanding.

The boy paused for a second, fidgeting on the white bed. "I went home with the wrong guy."

Itachi bit his bottom lip, livid at the attacker. Something inside of him was blaming Sai but he chose to keep his thoughts to himself. It wasn't the time or place to blame the victim after all. "He attacked you?"

"Well, I'd say I fell off the stairs, but stairs don't rape you." Sai joked, yet Itachi wasn't laughing.

"…"

"Say it."

"Say what?" The words hardly exited Itachi's mouth. He was feeling oddly exhausted and drained.

"You know you want to say it."

"Hn."

"Just say you deserved it for being a whore. That I brought it on myself," Sai smiled, his cheeks trembling. "That ah… uh…"

He covered his face and chuckled, "Ironic how he took someone by force that I wouldn't given him anyway?"

"…"

"You know what I really can't wrap my mind around? How come I feel so…" He dropped his hands to his side "So violated, when I never cared for my body much before."

"…"

"I guess it is sort of funny-"

"Sai."

The boy froze, and ogled at Itachi, awaiting the other's words. "Yes?"

"…"

"Yes, Itachi?"

"I'm not blaming you, so stop blaming yourself because you're afraid I'd say it first. In fact, you don't act composed in front of me, like you're not falling apart inside."

"You'd wish, just to prove that you were right-"

Sai spoke normally, putting up a brave face, until Itachi's arm began to massage his back with a few soft strokes; he broke down in tears and blubbers.

**- To be continued-**

**Don't forget to drop a comment **


	22. Chapter 17, A movie date

Mina-san Konnichiwa!

I hope you enjoy the new chapter. A new character is introduced. Beware, he is very out of character, but I thought he would be more fun with a little twist in his personality.

The story will be over in a few chapters, sadly. I really enjoyed writing it.

Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter 17, "A movie date" **

The three men stood in front of the movie theater with their phones pressed against their ears. Sasuke tightened his hand around Naruto's as he addressed his brother on the other end of the line, "What kind of emergency?"

"I will tell you later," Itachi answered.

Sasuke sneaked a peek at Kiba, before letting his hand slip away from Naruto, and sneaking away. "Does it have anything to do with Kiba? You don't like him? You are avoiding him, right?"

"That's not true, Sasuke. Something just came up. Please apologize for me."

"What are you hiding? You've been going on mysterious missions a lot lately."

Itachi lingered in silence before answering, "I need you to trust me for now. I will tell you all about it later. But not now."

"Do you have company?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but today you'll come clean."

"Sure," Itachi let out a deep breath. "Tell Kiba I'm really sorry."

"Bye," Sasuke hung up before he was stuck with any commitment obliging him to be courteous when it comes to Kiba. "Itachi can't come. Something came up at work."

"Shikamaru too," Naruto put his phone down. He tucked on Kiba's sleeve to prey his attention away from the phone conversation that had left him frowning. "Shikamaru and Itachi are not coming. Just the three of us," Naruto grinned.

Kiba blinked as if he was trying to refocus his thoughts away from the phone conversation. "The third wheel, ah. Maybe I should leave. That client is driving me insane anyway, and I need to meet him."

"It's six o'clock. Forget about work problems."

"Pup, I don't want to impose on your date."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose. Kiba was just so confortable calling Naruto with nicknames, as if… He hissed. "I agree with him, honey bear." Sasuke accented the last word.

"Sasuke," Naruto reprimanded. "C'mon Kiba. It will give you time to bond with Sasuke."

"I have a lot of work to do anyway."

"Pwease!"

Kiba chuckled, pinching the other's cheeks, "How can I say no to my little puppy."

Suddenly, Sasuke chucked his arm around Kiba's neck violently, and pulled him into his chest, and away from Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined.

"I'm bonding with him!" The raven gritted his teeth.

Naruto stood alone watching as the two men yanked each other's chains on their way to their chairs while faking passive aggressive smiles. "Guys…" He scampered faster towards the two men, and forced himself in between.

When their rears were finally about to land on the cushioned seats, Sasuke ass butted Naruto, tossing him to the ground, and bluntly seized the middle chair. The Uzumaki sat on the floor, looking up at his boyfriend with a dazzled expression. "What the fuck was that for?"

Kiba rolled his eyes, before walking over to Naruto, and 'accidently' stomping Sasuke's foot in the process. He pulled Naruto up, dusted his bottom, which earned him a glare from Sasuke. "Wouldn't it make more sense if Naruto sat in the middle?" Kiba hissed.

"Are we nine years old?" Sasuke said. "Plus, I'm making an effort to get to know you."

Naruto stood in front of Sasuke glaring at him, before giving in. When he finally sat down, he leaned over and whispered, "Why are you being difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult," Sasuke stated.

"Whatever. I'll go get some popcorn," Naruto stood up.

"It's a waste of money. Do you know how much mark up they charge here? Maybe 500 percent."

"But it's part of the experience. You can't go to the movies and not have popcorn."

"If you told me earlier, I would have smuggled some in my pants," Sasuke explained as he watched Kiba get up, and squeeze his way out of the venue.

"You'd smuggle stuff for me? That is so romantic," Naruto smiled before realizing how much Sasuke had changed him. "What did you do to me?"

"I'd hide a cold can in my pants for you."

Naruto blushed and chuckled, "Where would you hide it?"

"Come with me to the bathroom, and I'll show you," Sasuke winked.

"I'm oddly enjoying this, even after you shoved me to the ground."

"I did it because I didn't want him sitting next to you in the dark," Sasuke explained, not looking Naruto in the eye. "Sue me, I'm a jealous boyfriend, and you… you really love him."

"I love you too," Naruto smiled before kissing the pouting boy on the nose.

"'I love you more'?" Sasuke asked, hoping that Naruto would admit to loving him more than Kiba.

"I love you two in two different ways."

The raven looked away, sighed. "I guess that's fine as well. He doesn't talk during movies, does he?"

"I could still sit in the middle."

"No. I like it here."

Right then, Kiba walked back holding various popcorn cups in his hand. He handed Naruto one, smiling, "With caramel. You're favorite."

The blond smiled back, immediate putting a handful in his mouth. "Thank you, Kiba."

Sasuke closed his eyes trying to bottle up his anger. Why was the dog-lover trying to up stage him? He frowned. He wasn't Naruto's boyfriend; he didn't need to try so hard, Sasuke thought.

"When we were young, we used to go to this old grungy movie theater together on Saturday. We would tip the guy on the door, and he would let us stay there all day and watch all the movies over and over. We would spend all our money on caramel popcorn and…" Naruto paused when he noticed the frown on Sasuke's face. It was a little hard dealing with a jealous boyfriend. Harder than he thought. He couldn't just click a switch and stop being attached to Kiba, or delete their history together. "I hope this movie is good."

"I heard the actor-" Kiba attempted to lean towards Naruto, but instead banged heads with Sasuke. He wet his lips with his tongue, took in a deep breath, and repeated. "The actor, the hot one, is actually gay."

"No way! Isn't he married?"

"Divorced," Kiba explained. "He was having an affair with the pool boy."

"That sounds too cliché to be true," Sasuke stated just to shut the two up. Sitting in the middle of two people having a conversation couldn't have been more annoying.

"I guess," Naruto whispered beaten, before smiling again, "I'll get a new tattoo."

"Seriously?" Both men looked at the blond.

"Yeah."

"That's awesome!" Kiba cheered exactly the same instant Sasuke said, "That's ridiculous."

"You don't want me to get a new tattoo?" Naruto turned around to look at Sasuek better.

"You are the face of your company now," the raven explained.

"But it's my body. I can do whatever I want to do with it. Plus, I am not running the company. I'm just the name."

"Image is important to the shareholders regardless."

"Next thing you'll tell me I shouldn't be gay in public."

"Well, thankfully, Namikaze corp. has positioned itself as a supporter of the gay rights movement, most probably because of your customer base-"

"What about your company?"

"Well, Itachi has been making some changes to the company image since he took over from my dad, but the customers are still much more conservative than Namikaze's base. But as long as I don't flaunt 'I love dick', it isn't not a problem."

Naruto frowned, staring at the large white screen. "When will the commercials start?"

"Naruto, it is not my fault. That's how marketing and brand positioning works. You can ask Kiba. He deals with customers all day…" Sasuke's words faded as he noticed the stiff expression on Naruto's face.

"I just don't see why I have to censor my personal life," Naruto whispered.

"Well, Naruto, you are here in the cinema, and no one recognizes you. That's a good thing. You have more privacy that most people in your position-" Sasuke paused when Kiba signaled him too.

The brunette adjusted himself, before declaring, "It's fucked up and unfair, I know. It's not just you. There are teenagers out there who get thrown out of their homes for being gay, people who get fired because their boss doesn't like their haircut. Just recently I read about this pregnant Muslim woman who got stabbed fourteen times and killed for wearing the headscarf. People put labels. It's human nature. It's sickening, but it won't change just because we pout about it. Take a stand instead."

Sasuke stared at his feet, listening to Naruto as he began to get more riled up about Kiba's speech. The brunette had upstaged him again, he figured, but he was somewhat ashamed this time around.

"What kind of tattoo were you thinking about?" Sasuke asked, interrupting Naruto's rant to Kiba.

"I was thinking four flying little birds on my arm. Just black. Right here," he pointed to his arm. "One for you, one for you, one for Shika, and one for me. You're free but you'll always there next to me."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile, "That is so sappy, but I like it." He was glad Naruto loved him enough to consider him, even after the way he had been behaving all day long.

Kiba just smiled. He had been trying to stay silent all along. Sasuke was there, and he didn't want to agitate him, or risk his relationship with his pup. He would've hugged Naruto if Sasuke wasn't there.

"The movie," Naruto whispered quickly as soon as the lights dimmed.

After all the voices were silenced, and all the lights were dimmed, Kiba stood watching the movie half-heartedly. He wasn't there for the movie, he was there to prove to Naruto that they could still be in each other's lives. But as dark as the venue was, the movie faint and reflected lights were enough for him to see the two beside him holding hands. Naruto was usually more touchy-feely, he knew that, and he knew Naruto was controlling himself in order not to hurt him. Still, the few soft fondles that Sasuke and Naruto shared were painful to watch.

When the movie break finally arrived, Kiba got up quickly, and headed for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Bathroom."

"I'll go with you…" Naruto's words faded as he watched Kiba walk away. He turned to Sasuke and stated, "He is either upset or really needs to go."

"Give it time," Sasuke munched on the other's popcorn. "Do you think I can prepare this at home? It will cost nothing, and I think I bought a popcorn maker at a garage sale a while back."

Naruto patted Sasuke's back, "There is something we need to talk about tomorrow."

Sasuke stopped chewing, and raised one eyebrow doubtfully, "What is it?"

"Tomorrow," Naruto smiled nervously.

Sasuke glared at him for a second, "You shouldn't have raised the issue today then."

"Fine, I was thinking, maybe you can donate some of the stuff in your place to charity."

Last time, when Naruto was at Sasuke's place, he was stunned by the junk Sasuke had horded over the years. He had done a pretty good job of hiding it in his closet, under the bed, and in all the dark corners. But Naruto made the mistake of opening the closet door, only to find loads of junk stacked over each other in perfect symmetry. The blond decided that he should ask Sasuke to give some of the junk to charity. Actually, he thought of just asking him to throw them out, since most of them looked as if they had been raped and brutalized already, but figured it might give Sasuke a stroke. So in order to soften the blow, he decided he would add in the bit about charity.

Sasuke ogled at Naruto for a minute blankly, forcing Naruto to shift uncomfortably.

"Sasuke," Naruto's voice shook. "Say something. You are scaring me."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," the raven whispered dreadfully.

Naruto gulped. For a second there, Sasuke looked as if he was about to pounce on him, slit his throat, drink his blood, and then desecrate his body. "Sure."

"Hn."

"You still love me right?" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Hn."

Naruto laughed nervously again, "That wasn't a yes, was it?"

"Yeah, I love you."

"Good. But, you don't sound like you mean it?"

"I mean it."

"Charity is good for the soul."

"Sure."

"Just imagine the smiles of a needy person when he buys something you donated out of a thrift store," Naruto tried to put a positive spin on it.

"Smiles? They are bastards there. I had to fight a homeless man before for a suit, after he took it right off my cart."

"At a thrift store?" Naruto blinked a few times. "I should have expected that."

"They have a lot of useful stuff at discounted prices."

"But don't you think he needed the shirt more than you?"

"He shirts around on the street corner all day long. Why would he need a suit?"

Naruto, gulping, and humoring Sasuke, "I see you point. I swear I do, but… He lives in a carton box."

"Exactly, he doesn't need a suit."

"Maybe he was going to an interview, but he can't afford to shop anywhere other than a thrift store."

"Hn."

"And you can."

"I'm not going to spend tens of dollars to buy a suit."

"_Tens_ of dollars?" Naruto smiled. He knew Sasuke was cheap, but not cheep enough to wrestle with homeless men over donated clothes.

"Then Itachi went and bought the man a brand suit, and gave him a job, to maintain our family name," Sasuke explained. "Why does he keep doing this to me?"

"How dare you Itachi?" Naruto mocked.

"You are mocking me, aren't you?"

"I love you, and I'm on your side, but yes! You need to be more empathic, Sasuke, to someone other than yourself. It's fine if you treat spending money as if you are giving away body limps, but you have to understand that there are people in this world less fortunate than you, and you can't compete with them over stuff they need more than you. It's unfair!"

Sasuke looked away, hissing.

"You're not going to say anything, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

"Hn."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I just feel bad for the poor homeless guy."

"He was a bastard," Sasuke commented, and then remembered he wasn't talking to Naruto. He knew he was acting like a child, he knew that. He knew Naruto was not wrong. Yet, sometimes he couldn't help himself. He liked to surround himself with money and possessions. He needed it. He only toy his dad allowed him as child was a piggy bank and some other games for learning. So yes, he was fixated on money, and yes it was hard for him to empathize with others, he though and yet, he was still feeling guilty. "Hn."

"Where is Kiba? The movie is about to start?" Naruto sighed.

**XXXXX Meanwhile XXXXX**

Kiba patted his pockets for the cigarette lighter, but couldn't find it. He hissed; he wasn't used to being a smoker yet. Truth be told, he hated smoking all his life. He was a healthy person, but lately, he had been under a lot of stress.

"Need a light?" A man asked standing right beside him, smoking as well.

"Yeah, thank you."

Kiba coughed as he inhaled in his first lungful, "I hate smoking."

The other man finger combed his long dark mane, as he scanned Kiba from head to toes. "Then don't."

"No, I'm having a sucky day, and I would like to take my revenge on my body," Kiba whispered internally.

"If I were you, I'd just shove the bud into the eye of whoever is bothering me."

Kiba raised both eyebrows, taking a step away from the man, "I would, but he's dating my best friend."

"Is that some sort of a love triangle?"

"More like intersecting lines."

The man nodded, "People are idiots. Always falling in love with the wrong people."

Kiba ogled at the man, "You are not related to Uchiha, are you? You sound like him."

"Itachi Uchiha?"

"Sasuke. You know Itachi?"

"Sasuke? Yeah, I hate him. Don't tell him I said that."

"We have something in common."

"Every time sit with my uncle as we negotiate with him, I want to smack him on the face with knife. He's so stubborn."

"You are somewhat aggressive yourself, buddy," Kiba whispered again, swallowing.

"That's because I'm twenty-five, and still have to chaperon my cousins' girls-only day outs, where they shop for makeup and I get confused for a girl, and then watch movies were three handsome guys fight over one girl."

"How old are they?"

"Twenty three, and twenty one."

"Isn't that a little old to have baby-sitter?"

"Tell that to my uncle," the man murmured. "Anyway, I'm somewhat drunk, so I might be saying too much."

"You don't look drunk."

"I'm an angry drunk. Plus, I have the best poker face. I could be getting a blow job right now, and you'd suspect nothing." he pulled up a Pepsi hand and waved it in front of Kiba's nose, the smell of liquor now very obvious. "Nice trick, right? You want to drink?"

Kiba shook his head before thinking fuck it, and taking the can into his hand, "What is that?" He winced at the taste.

"Whatever I could siphon from my Uncle's stash without him noticing."

"You are over twenty-one, you know; you can buy your own alcohol," Kiba gave him the can back. It tasted like death in a can.

"No, he thinks I'm his slave just because he raised me up and stole my inheritance. I need to stick it to him somehow."

"So one glass at a time."

"Exactly."

"The movie probably already started."

"I'll stay here and finish my drink," the pale man stated.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I'm Kiba Inuzuka by the way."

"Nice to meet you too, and don't think I'll tell you my name after all the shit I've revealed to you. I'm drunk, I'm not an idiot."

"Okay," Kiba nodded finding the other man utterly bizarre.

"Wait, wait," the man signaled for Kiba to come back.

Kiba, still hands in pocket, stared at the man a little confused before walking back to him.

"Take this," he dropped something in Kiba's hand.

"What is this pill?"

"Viagra. Drop it in his drink."

"What?"

"Seriously, drop it in his drink."

"Yes, because I want him to have a boner when he goes back home with the man I love," Kiba mocked.

"Well, be smart, and take them out for dinner first. Bribe the waiter to flirt with him, and drop this little thing in his drink. Then watch you friend break up with him."

"Sorry, I'm not that kind of person."

"Fine, then give me the pill back. I think my uncle has a lunch dinner tonight."

"You mean business dinner?"

"Yeah. That."

"You're not driving afterwards, are you?"

"I sober up pretty fast, and they are still going to the nail salon before getting home." Suddenly, he looked away hissing, and gulping down from the can, "God! I'm not drunk enough for this. Quickly, hide me with your body."

Kiba turned around to see what the other was hiding from, and noticed Naruto running towards him, followed by Sasuke.

"Hello Hyuga," Sasuke stated.

"Uchiha," Hyuga nodded, suddenly composed again.

"The movie started, but you didn't come back. I was worried about you," Naruto massaged Kiba's arm.

"I was about to get back in," Kiba smiled at Naruto's concerned expression.

"You smell like cigarettes," the blond tiptoed and sniffed Kiba's mouth. "Have you been smoking? They are bad for you, you know that. I don't want you getting sick."

"Don't worry. I don't intend to make a habit out of it," Kiba chatted as he walked back to the screening room with Naruto in hand.

Sasuke remained examining Neji with his eyes, "You know Kiba?"

"I just had the pleasure of meeting him for the first time," Neji faked a smile. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Is Uchiha corp. changing it's position regarding gay rights, then?"

Sasuke glared at the other, "I should get going. They are already in."

Neji smiled at Sasuke again, glad that the man was finally away from him. "Does this mean Kiba knows who I am now? Whatever." He took another sip.

**- To be continued -**

**Reviews make my fingers move. Believe it! **


	23. Chapter 18, Beginnings, ends, and

Hello everyone,

Please enjoy the new chapter. It has **a long lemon scene edited out** between Neji and Kiba. If you are over 18, and you would like to read it, the direct link is on my profile. As usual, you have to be my friend on livejournal to read it (directions are on my profile as well).

Anyway, I'm putting the finishing touches on the next chapter, and believe me you don't want to miss it!

**Chapter 18, "Beginnings, ends, and to be continued"**

Neji stood by the door of Itachi's office next to the two brothers. The men had just finalized yet another deal and were ready to part ways for the day. Sasuke was frowning, same as all his encounters with Neji. Neji was boiling inwardly, yet keeping a polite mask on. Itachi was smiling nervously; after all he could read both men as if they were 5th grade books.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you soon, Neji," Itachi spoke to the boy informally. He had known him since he was in Sasuke's kindergarten class. After, he was always the one to apologize and beg the teachers not to contact his father about the boys' fights. His father was strict, and he didn't want his brother to suffer. He later tried to teach Sasuke to control his anger, but instead Sasuke learned the concept of 'cold wars'. He was happy it kept the teachers off his brother's back though.

"Are you attending the fundraiser next week?" Neji asked. His uncle was forcing him to attend and mingle. It didn't bother him though; he had perfected a strategy to keep out of the boring conversations. He had his back-up call ready, his back-up pocket flask, his bribe money to keep the waiter with the Champaign tray two meters from him at all times, and the seamless greet and dash tactic.

"Sadly, I have some prior obligations," Itachi stated.

"Too bad. It sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun," Neji smiled, before turning to Sasuke. "How about you? I can't wait to meet your new boyfriend again."

Sasuke frowned. Neji knew he never went to fundraisers. For one, he had to donate money. "I too have prior obligations."

"Oh," Neji pretended to suddenly remember something. "Your friend Kiba, I finally remember the name of the gym I was telling him about."

Sasuke stared at the other man trying to decipher him, "Hn."

"It's called Riot gym. It's right next to the ministry of education building down central Konoha."

"I'll make sure he knows."

"It is stacked with girls in tight yoga pants. It's heaven," Neji smiled, inwardly smirking. "The three of us can go there sometime."

Sasuke frowned, "I already have a gym I frequent."

"Are you sure? The girls there are really something else."

Sasuke frowned even more. The other man knew Sasuke was gay, so why was he pressing the issue, "I'm sure."

"Oh, well, you can just give me Kiba's number then, so I could call him to set a time and date."

Sasuke sighed, before taking out his phone. Naruto had entered Kiba's number into his contacts a while back. He handed Neji the phone, and the boy began to type it into his.

Meanwhile, Itachi stood watching the interaction between the two boys silently. He watched as Neji returned the phone and walked away.

Sasuke walked back to the chair behind Itachi's desk, and sat down with a thud, "Did you see what he was doing? He knows I'm gay."

"So is he," Itachi sighed walking over to Sasuke's side.

"No, he is not."

"He dated Deidara's brother for year. He's closeted, but he's gay."

"He was talking about girls in yoga pants."

"Yes, because he didn't want you to tag along on his date with Kiba."

"What date with Kiba?"

Itachi sighed, feeling somewhat frustrated by how inattentive his brother could sometimes be. "If he asked you right from the start for Kiba's number, what would you have said? Knowing you, you have made him squirm for it. So, he manipulated you, so by the end, you were the one who wanted to give him Kiba's number so you wouldn't have to be stuck going to a gym with him."

Sasuke froze, "that bastard!"

"You were cute though."

The raven pursed his lips, and puffed his cheeks. "You don't think that cheater Kiba was flirting with him that day at the cinema? He's supposed to be dating you!"

"About that, I think I'll go back to Sai."

"The nympho. You can't be serious."

"In retrospect, I was too quick to make judgments about him. He had a lot of hardships in his life. He was raised in an orphanage, went from one foster home to another, some in which men who were supposed to protect him, ended up molesting-"

"He's a sex addict," Sasuke stated again.

"No one is perfect, Sasuke, you should know that. We are all screwed in our own way."

"Itachi, you can't go on all of your life getting involved with people that need fixing. You should start looking after yourself. Be selfish for once."

Itachi sighed once, wondering if Sasuke realized that he was one of the people who needed fixing as well."How?"

"Hn," Sasuke remained at loss of words for a few seconds, "Do what you want to do. Don't live your life for someone else's sake."

"What makes you think that will make me happy?"

"Human nature."

"Is everything about Naruto perfect?"

Sasuke looked away, "No, but I love him anyway. But Naruto is not Sai. He is not bad for me."

"How about you; are you perfect?"

"No."

"Do I love you any less?"

"No, but I'm not Sai either."

"When I think of someone who lived just for himself, father's image pops up. You might not remember him as much as I do, but he wasn't happy. In fact, he was the most miserable person I'd ever known. And he died alone, because even we, his own flesh and blood, couldn't be around him anymore," Itachi stated. "He was incapable of putting himself in anyone else's shoes. Un-empathetic. I don't want to be like him."

"I hear what you're saying, big brother, but it's no excuse for being in a relationship with someone who is bad for you. A battered wife is not un-empathetic if she leaves her husband because he had some trouble as a child. The fact is, he slept with many others while he was dating you. He gets paid for sex. He's unfixable. Probably has more STDs than medical encyclopedia. You are a logical person. Think logically."

"Not this time," Itachi walked to the bathroom, ran the water, and then came back out again. "Something tells me we might be great together."

Sasuke sighed, looking away. "I don't want you to get hurt, Itachi."

"You'll be there to look after me if I do, right?" He patted Sasuke's back, before kissing his forehead. The raven almost purred into the embrace.

"Naruto says I need to be more empathetic too. Am I like father? He said I need to understand that there are people less fortunate than me in the world, and that I shouldn't try to compete with them over things they need more than I do."

"You are nothing like father." Itachi walked to the couch and laid down. "But sometimes you get to overwhelmed by your own compulsions, Sasuke, but it's good you have Naruto now. He'll even things out. You bring balance into each other's lives."

Sasuke stared at the ground as he walked over to couch and laid down too, head on Itachi's knee. "He wants me to donate my stuff. I don't want to, but…"

"You're afraid he'd realize you are not the kind of person he wants to be with?"

"You didn't see him with Kiba. They are like puzzle pieces, finishing each other's words. And Kiba acts like a fucking martyr-"

"Language, Sasuke."

"Sorry," Sasuke whined before continuing, "He fits Naruto better."

"It is not about how personalities match. Naruto said he loves you. You believe him?"

"I do, but…"

"If he wanted Kiba, he would have picked him when it all started. He picked you."

"I guess you are right," Sasuke sighed, before glancing at his watch. "I need to go meet Nara."

Itachi smiled, "Are you sure this is a step you want to take?"

"Sure yeah, but terrified."

**XXXXXX**

Shikamaru stood leaning against the decorated wall. He raised his hand up, greeting Sasuke as he approached him. "Uchiha."

"Nara," Sasuke nodded, as Shikamaru began to walk after him.

"I have some guesses about why you wanted to meet me today in this district," Nara stated. "A district famous for jewelry shops. But I have to hear it from you."

Sasuke stopped in his trail before turning around to face Shikamaru, "You are spot on."

Nara lowered his head, "I see."

"You don't think I should?"

"I think you still haven't figured out everything in your relationship, but couples hardly do. Still, it is not about what I think you should or shouldn't do. You have to certain about it, 'cause there is no going back. You don't seem confident."

"I want to be with him, but I'm not sure if he is ready to make that commitment to me. What if he isn't? That would be the end of us."

"I don't know if he is ready or not, but you can always wait. You haven't even moved in together yet, or dated for that long anyway. It would be troublesome ruining a good thing because you moved too soon. Don't do it just because you want to bond Naruto to you because you're scared someone else might take him away, and end up losing him over it instead."

The raven nodded, before whispering, "I'll buy the ring today. I want to. I'll hold off on using it."

"You want to prove to yourself how committed you are to Naruto," Shikamaru said. "I understand, but-"

"I know. Don't worry. I won't risk losing him."

"Good," Nara let out a lungful as if he had been holding his breath all along. "You know Naruto is not a girl, right? You don't buy a ring with a stone just for him. You buy two identical engagement rings or bands or something."

"I know-"

"And these things are expensive."

"I saw one I liked a couple of days ago," Sasuke nodded. "I didn't want to buy it without having the opinion of someone close to Naruto first."

"Ok."

Sasuke stopped in his step again, "That's it." He pointed at one of the rings in the store's window. It was a platinum ring with a tiny stone buried in the middle of a strip that went right in the middle of it. "I can choose the color of the stone. I was thinking blue for Naruto and orange for me."

Shikamaru remained silent, staring at the ring.

"I'm starting to like orange…"

"…"

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"Did you see the price tag?" Shikamaru eyed Sasuke.

"I chose not to concern myself with the price this time."

"But this is expensive even for someone who doesn't care about money, and you do."

"Naruto is worth it," Sasuke smiled. "I choose not to freak out-"

"Naruto is clumsy. He might loose it."

"He won't loose something this important to us," Sasuke nodded.

Shikamaru's shoulders slumped down, "It's your money. But if your question is how much Naruto might like it? I can see him falling in love with it. With the gesture more than anything else."

"I'll buy it then," Sasuke smiled. "I need you to do something for me though."

"Sure?"

Sasuke pulled two pills out of his pocket, "This is a sedative. I'll take it now, so after the transaction, I might fall asleep."

Shikamaru rubbed his face, "Is it a good idea to get something you need a sedative to power through to buy?"

"It's the right choice. I just need some help doing it," Sasuke gulped.

"Naruto would be happy even with a plastic ring. He is not a material person."

"But as you said, the gesture would mean a lot to him. I'll buy it. I'll take the pills now."

"Troublesome," Nara grunted, and then realized he had to keep it a secret from Naruto and Kiba. His life was going to get harder, wasn't it? He whined internally.

**XXXXXXX **

Neji smirked as he dialed the dog lover's number. He heard the phone ring twice before the other answer.

"Kiba?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"You might not remember me, but we met at the cinema a few days ago."

"Ah, the drunk."

"I see you remember me."

"How can I not? You offered me Viagra and you hate Sasuke Uchiha. How did you get my number?"

"You won't believe it, but I got Uchiha to give it to me. That man overestimates his intelligence."

"I'd have wanted to see that," Kiba chuckled. "So, I'm assuming you want to tell me about another scheme of yours to embarrass Sasuke or your uncle?"

"Actually, I have another agenda in mind."

"You do?"

"I was thinking it might be nice to go to the movies, not drunk for once."

"I see."

"But in order to power through it, I might need some assistance."

"And you want my assistance, huh?"

Neji smiled into the phone, "Aren't you a smart one."

"You remember what happened last time, right? Me hung up on my friends who is in love with someone else."

"And I have a bottle of whisky in my shower next to my conditioner and shampoo. See, I'm not perfect either. So how about it? We can meet in two hours at the theater."

"Hmm," Kiba grumbled in hesitation. "Why not."

In a couple of hours, Neji stood in front of the movie theater drinking a can of soda and smiling at Kiba who had just turned up. The tanned boy immediately took the can out of Neji's pale hand and took a sip for taste.

"Actually soda. I'm surprised," Kiba grinned.

"I'm betting I don't need to be drunk in order to tolerate you. Plus, if you turn out to be a bore, I can just jerk off in the bathroom until the movie is over."

Kiba raised both eyebrows up, "Is that how you sweet talk all your dates, man?"

"Just the ones I like," Neji smirked before patting Kiba on the back. Once he was done, he didn't remove his hand though. He kept it there, rubbing and massaging the back of Kiba's neck.

Inuzuka gulped. Regardless of his age, he had never been on a date before, except for the one with Itachi. So, to say the least, he was unfamiliar with the whole situation. Should he shake Neji's hand off? Should he comfort him about it? Should he just enjoy it and keep his mouth shut? He knew one thing for sure; Neji was more experienced than he was, and in fact experienced enough to eat him alive when it came to dating. He pursed his lips trying to keep his thoughts from showing on his face. "So what movie did you choose?"

"It's a rom-com. I don't what it's called," he handed Kiba the tickets.

"I thought you hated movies like that?" Kiba glanced at the tickets.

"What can I say; they make set great mood for first dates."

"You are assuming that I'm impressionable-"

"Your neck is so stiff," Neji interrupted him mid-sentence. He positioned the other very startled boy in front of him so he could massage his back.

Kiba swallowed nervously, feeling his body tense under the other's grip. He had never been touched anyone other than Naruto in that way.

"Relax," Neji leaned against the other's ears and whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He gulped again, "We are in public."

"And you care about what other's think?"

"No, but-" He moaned as Neji pressed against a tender knot in his back, undoing it and him at the same time.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"I'm very good with my hands," Neji smirked. He hoped that by the end of the night, he would be able to show Kiba the rest of his skills. He suddenly stopped before smacking Kiba on the butt softly. "The movie is about to start."

Kiba nodded quickly, feeling his heart race. He couldn't… His pants were tighter around him, and just from a massage. He was too green, he thought. "We should go."

Inside the dark hall, Kiba remained silent. More silent than normal. He could feel Neji's eyes on him. He could hear Neji gulp and lick his lips. He wondered if he made a mistake going out with such a predator. Yet he needed it to get over Naruto, he nodded. It was the right move.

"You look very gripped by the movie," the Hyuga whispered in Kiba's ears huskily. "You can't even look away from it for a second."

"It's very interesting," Kiba smiled. Truth be said, he wasn't following the movie. He was busy getting hammered by his thoughts and concerns.

"I love the connection between Ella and her boyfriend."

"Me too."

Neji smirked, "Except there is no Ella in the movie."

Kiba fisted his hair, "I forgot her name-"

"What are you so occupied with?" Neji whispered again. "It is your friend? Or are you just worried you'll end up in my bed tonight?"

Kiba turned around and ogled at the man with two wide eyes.

"Don't look so shocked. You were thinking it, weren't you"

"Buddy, I don't think what kind of person-"

"Shhhh!" A person in the row right in front of them shushed.

Neji lowered his voice and continued, "I just saw the concerned look on your face, and I decided to be honest about it. Don't worry I can't force you into anything. I am not interested in forcing you into anything. By the end of the night, if you want me, you can have me. If you don't, then it was a nice date either way."

Kiba nodded, looking again at the screen, before feeling Neji's breath against the nape of his neck again, "You are very handsome. It is hard to imagine you keep yourself reserved for a friend who doesn't even want you."

"He's worth it," Kiba murmured.

"I've seen him last time. He's good looking and everything, but you are something else."

"It's subjective…" Kiba tried to keep from getting affected by the other's words, and especially by the other's hot breath tickling his ear.

"If you were mine-"

"But I'm not-"

"I would take care of you," he traced down Kiba's arm with the tips of his fingers, sending shudders down the other's spine.

Kiba turned around and stared at the man in the darkness, "I know what you are doing."

"What am I doing?" Neji smiled.

"Y-you are trying to get me into my pants. It's not going to happened buddy," Kiba flicked the other's hand away.

"I'm sorry. I'm coming too strong, aren't I?" Neji looked back at the screen. "I should know better."

"You should, and you are not even drinking."

"You are still think you have a chance with him," Neji explained in whispers. "I understand."

"Good."

He leaned against Kiba again, this time holding back on the sexual advances, "You have more restraint than I could ever have. If I knew the man I love was getting pounded by the Uchiha all night, I would go on rampage fucking everything I see."

Kiba gulped. The words might have as well been bullets to his composure. He could just see Sasuke on top on Naruto…

"They have done it already, right?" Neji asked.

"Yup," Kiba bit his lip.

"I've always thought Sasuke was a frigid bastard, but I bet he's been learning new moves for your friend. He couldn't get your friend while fucking as a virgin, could he?"

"No, he couldn't," Kiba peeked at Neji again, sloping to his side until their shoulders touched. "Experience is very important."

"It is," Neji whispered. "You know, my first experience was in a movie theater just like this one."

Kiba gulped as he felt the other's hand rub his thigh, his breath getting heavier.

**- CUT SCENE- **

**(Direct link on my profile)**

The next morning, Kiba slowly got out of bed, searching the floor for his pants. He watched as Akamaru hoped out of bed, and stood next to him. He bent down and whispered, "Sorry for shouting at you last night, boy."

He quietly began sneak out of the room, before he heard Neji speak, "What's with the walk of shame? You know this is your place, right?"

Kiba sighed, "Last night. I don't know what happened or what… It was a mistake."

"You sleep next to your dog?" Neji sat up ignoring what the other was saying.

"Well I used to sleep next to Naruto, but he moved out, so…" Kiba stated. "I'd appreciate if you don't tell anyone about what happened between us".

"Who am I going to tell? Uchiha?" Neji chuckled. "He doesn't even know I'm gay. I told you, he's not as bright as he'd like to think."

"Or Itachi," Kiba continued. He knew what he had with Itachi wasn't a relationship. They had barely gone out on a date, and their both of their hearts were else were. Still, it shouldn't come from Neji.

"Ew that would be the equivalent of having the sex talk with my uncle. Or actually…" Neji froze thinking it over. "It wouldn't be very gross. Itachi is sort of hot. I used to fantasize about him when I was still in school."

"It would create problems for me."

"I'm not going to tell anyone," Neji stated sitting in bed. "Can I get out of bed or is your dog going to attack my penis?"

Kiba laughed, "What kind of dogs did you encounter before that left you thinking dogs like to chew on dicks?"

"He's the size of my horse," Neji got up. "Now, where is my pants?"

Kiba pulled them off the floor and tossed them to Neji. "Here you go."

Neji drew up his pants before heading towards Kiba. "Can I still kiss you?"

"As if you kissed me last night. I feel like a whore enough already."

"Maybe people sleep together on the first date," Neji smiled. "Without foreplay."

"Be honest for me about something; did you ask me out because you thought I would be easy?"

"Hmm," Neji buttoned his shirt, thinking it over. "There are many easy people out there. If I made a note to ask out each and every hot one of them, I would have a bad back, if you know what I mean."

"So no?" Kiba smiled.

"I like you," Neji pinched the other's cheek. "It is just a bonus that you are easy."

Kiba's eyes remained wide open in shock. He didn't expect the other man to be that honest, even though he had asked for honesty. "Okay…"

"Kiba, you are one hot piece ass -"

"Oookay," Kiba nodded getting more shocked. "Thank you. I feel less like a whore now that you-."

"But that's not the only thing you are about."

Kiba smiled, assuming the man was about to complement his personality.

"Your penis is big so you can be a good top too. You're lips are juicy-"

"You have to leave now!"

Neji smiled at the other man as if he was enjoying teasing the other with his words. "I want to see you again."

"I'm sorry buddy, but I'm a one time ride."

"You can ride me next time," Neji chuckled before noticing Kiba's expression. "Fine, I promise next time, I'll keep my hands off of you."

"Is that so?"

"I'll be hard, but I'll have to resist. Maybe somewhere with bright lights where I can't give you a hand job from under the table-"

"You can't help yourself can you."

"I just enjoy that expression on your face too much," he stole a kiss from Kiba's lips before walking towards the door. "Next Saturday, I'll pick you up at seven."

He pulled the door opened, and-

Naruto blinked holding the key in his hand, about to opened the door that had just been shoved opened by the pale stranger. He knew he saw that man before, but couldn't figure out when or where. Plus, how did he get into Kiba's place.

"Naruto!" Kiba ran towards the door the second he watched the scene.

"Hi," Naruto smiled politely at the Hyuga, before waving at Kiba. "I didn't want to ring the bell and wake you up. I didn't know you had company."

"I was just leaving," Neji smiled as he passed by Naruto and down the stairs.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked. "And why are you shirtless?"

Kiba looked away, rubbing his arm nervously, "My date last night."

"You had a date last night?"

"Yes. It was an impulsive thing."

"And he slept over?"

Kiba nodded, trying to avoid eye contact with Naruto. For some reason, he felt guilty. The fact that Naruto wasn't his boyfriend, didn't seem to make a difference.

Naruto's mouth gapped. He was somewhat hurt that Kiba didn't tell him earlier but... He knew that Kiba might be uncomfortable telling him considering the situation. He had hoped they remained close though… His baby. His pup. "Kiba… Aren't you a…" He gulped. "A virgin?"

"Not after last night," Kiba whispered under his breath as he walked quickly towards the kitchen as if trying to avoid the conversation. Naruto followed. He reached out and began to rub Kiba's arm softly. The other walked away. "I need to get ready for work."

"When did you meet him?"

"A couple of days ago at the cinema. You were there."

"Oh, I remember now," Naruto nodded. "Do you want to tell me about last night?"

"…"

"Was it good?"

"I guess."

Naruto smiled trying to hide his discomfort, "I guess I'm a little hurt you didn't tell you were dating…"

"It was our first date last night, and I already feel cheap so… I'll just get ready for work."

Naruto bit his tongue following Kiba into the bathroom and as he began to shower. "You don't have to feel cheap. It's natural to give in sometimes."

"Naruto-"

"Plus, he looks very handsome," Naruto smiled, a sharp pain echoing in his heart.

"He wasn't you," Kiba whispered, words hidden by the sound of the water showering down.

"Did you use protection?"

"…"

"Please tell me you did-"

"I did. Naruto, can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Why? We talk about everything."

"Maybe later."

"If you are afraid I'm going to judge you, don't worry. I love you and I'd never not support a decision of yours-"

"Naruto-"

"I understand you are have needs too-"

"Naruto-"

"I don't know what I would do if I was in your place-"

"Naruto!" Kiba suddenly pulled the curtain open. "I said I don't want to talk about it with you!"

Kiba's teeth quaked against each other as he came down from his high. He watched Naruto's eyes get watery, making him feel the urge to cut out his tongue. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset-" Naruto started sniffling, kneading his eyes with fists made into balls. Did Kiba hate him now? He never shouted at him like that before. Not with that expression. Never. He hated him, didn't he? Naruto thought.

"Naruto…" Kiba whispered, feeling the urge to hug Naruto. But he was wet and naked, and Naruto had a boyfriend now. How would Sasuke accept something like that, he feared. Strangely as it sounds, He didn't want to ruin Naruto's relationship regardless of how much he wanted to. "Pup…"

He looked to the side, before pulling a towel and wrapping it hastily around his waist.

"I'm not upset," Naruto stated, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Come here," he pulled Naruto closer, wrapping his wet arms around the smaller body. "I'm sorry I shouted."

"I'm not upset…"

"I know it's not the same for you, but for me it feels as if I cheated on you. I can't look you in the eye and talk about how I cheated on you Naruto, and I can't stay celibate either. I wish you'd be the one doing it with me, but he has you now," Kiba stated, frowning. "It drives me insane thinking about it. So sorry if sometimes I'm uncomfortable talking with you about these things Naruto."

Naruto took a step back, allowing Kiba to take another look at his teary red face, and wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry I kept pressuring you to talk about it."

"It's okay."

Naruto opened his mouth to say the next sentence before hesitating. He tiptoed instead and placed a kiss on Kiba's cheek. "You know I love you most in the world, right?"

"How about Sasuke?"

"I love him too. Differently," he kissed the other cheek. "You're my family."

Kiba nodded, ruffling with Naruto's hair. "Did you eat breakfast, pup?"

"Yeah. I'll come with you to work today. I want to talk to Shika about a few things."

"What kind of things?" Kiba smiled as he began to put on his outfit for the day.

"Finances."

"I thought Sasuke was taking care of your finances."

"I tried that, but I prefer to pay my water bill and have water instead of saving on the 'luxuries'," Naruto chuckled, immediately feeling guilty for making fun of Sasuke. "I'm ungrateful. I should be thankful he cares about me enough to do these things for me."

"Shikamaru is a good bet though. He's good with these things."

"It will take a lot of convincing for him to do it."

"He'll do it eventually. Sasuke is not the only one who loves you, you know."

"Kiba," Naruto smiled, biting his lip. "There is something I wanted to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Just a heads-up."

"About?"

"I'm," Naruto gulped. He didn't want to hate Kiba, but it was better telling him now than blind-sighting him with the news later on. "You already know his place is in a really bad part of town."

"I know we live two streets away," Kiba chuckled, before losing his smile. He could tell where the conversation is going.

"Well, I asked you to move in with me at the mansion but you wouldn't."

"It's hard when you have a boyfriend, Naruto."

"…"

"So you want to ask him to move in?"

Naruto nodded, "I'm thinking about it. Are you okay with it?"

"Hmm."

"If you are not, I can wait."

"I can handle it," Kiba whispered. So Naruto would be sleeping in another man's embrace, huh? He thought, heart aching. "Go ahead and ask him."

"I'm not sure if he'll even agree or not."

"He's an idiot if he doesn't."

"You are a great friend."

**-To be continued- **

**Please review. Reviews make my fingers move. **


	24. Chapter 19, A perfect fit

Hello everyone,

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a tearjerker. Sorry for that.

About last chapter, I guess most people didn't want it to focus on Neji/ Kiba. I can do that in the future, but I figured that the relationship of the people around us shape ours. As in, I think the relationship between Neji and Kiba affects Naruto and Sasuke's greatly.

Make sure you let me know what you think at the end.

**Chapter 19, "A perfect fit"**

Later that day, Kiba sat in his office reading over documents with Shikamaru, and occasionally getting phone calls from investors and clients. Every once in a while, he would be distracted by the sound of Naruto moving outside his office, but he was used to Naruto hanging out there. But something was different that time around. Naruto was louder, as if trying to grab his attention. Or Shikamaru's attention.

"Naruto is being strange today," Kiba stated, lowering one document onto his desk.

"I didn't notice," Shikamaru stated, still eyes fixated on the words.

"Did he talk to you yet?"

"About what?"

"His finances."

"Sasuke is handling them."

"He said he wants you to handle them from now on."

That got Shikamaru's attention. "Why?"

"I know you are busy, but you know how cheap Sasuke is. You need to loosen Naruto's reins."

"I think I should let them figure it together. They have to learn to communicate and compromise now more than ever," Shikamaru looked up quickly regretting the hint he just tossed Kiba's way. He took a deep breath when he noticed Kiba wasn't suspicious. He really hated keeping secrets. "Plus, Sasuke is better than me at these things."

Shikamaru then froze, hearing the clutter outside. He turned around and noticed Naruto staring at them through the glass. "Maybe he's acting a little weird. Did something happen between you two this morning?"

Kiba looked back at the document, "I slept with Neji Hyuga."

Shikamaru eye brows rows, "From Hyuga corps.?"

"Yes."

"I can't say I expected that," Nara sighed. "And you felt the need to tell Naruto, why?"

"He came over and saw him as he was leaving."

"I see."

"But he wouldn't care. It's not like he loves me that way," Kiba scribbled something down on the paper.

Nara stared at the other for a few seconds. Apparently, Kiba underestimated how attached Naruto was to him. Naruto didn't need to love him that way to get jealous. "I need to go talk to him."

"About what? Don't talk about me."

"Don't freak out. I'll see what he wants done with his finances, or try to convince him to let Sasuke handle them."

Shikamaru left the room, walked into his office, peeked out of the door, and pointed for Naruto to come in. Once the blond was in, he locked the door.

"Do you want to tell me something, Naruto?"

"Nothing," the blond nodded. "Did Kiba say something?"

"He said everything."

Naruto kept nodding his head like a bubblehead on the hood of a car.

"What a drag," Shikamaru groaned as he sat behind his desk like a shrink. "You want to say something, don't you?"

"Not really," Naruto nodded his head again.

"I can tell when you are lying. It's better you tell me now, because you are a horrible liar, and you'll explode soon, and Sasuke might now be as accepting to what you want to say."

"He might accept it."

"Guess what you are about to say, no."

Naruto's head froze, as he began to pout. "Shika, I don't know what to do. When I saw Kiba with that guy this morning, I was so jealous. I was so jealous and afraid I'd lose him, I felt my heart was about to explode. But he has the right to move on. I love Sasuke, and I don't think I love him the way I love Sasuke. But still, I couldn't help how jealous I was."

"You are jealous he had sex with someone else? Or are you jealous he might start caring for someone else more than you?"

Naruto looked up, "Is there a difference?"

"It's a big difference."

Naruto pursed his lips, "The second one I guess. It's selfish."

"_It is_ selfish. See how much it hurt you to just see him once with someone else, and imagine how might he has been hurting seeing you with Sasuke all the time."

Naruto looked away, trying not to cry. He had a rule about crying twice a day. He couldn't. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"I know, Naruto. I'm not saying this to make you feel bad either. He bottled up how much it hurt so he doesn't create problems for you. It's your turn to do him the same favor. I know he is your confident, but if you tell him you feel jealous; he is not going to take the way you intended it. He'll think he has a chance with you, and he doesn't; so don't open his wounds," Shikamaru spoke somewhat harsher than he had wanted. But he knew that how many people would be hurt if Naruto's short-lived feelings same to light.

"I won't."

"As for the jealousy. I guess it is understandable. He was everything thing to you and you were to him for the longest time. It's hard to accept that someone might replace you. But just be happy for him. He deserves to move on, just like you said."

"I know I should be happy for him," Naruto whispered. "Sometimes I want to sleep between his arms like I used to-"

"It's Sasuke's arms or Kiba's arms. You can't have both," Shika stated. "Naruto, I'm sorry if I'm being blunt about it. God know I love you no less than those two love you, but I can't- shouldn't go along with it and let you hurt both men."

"I understand…"

"Do you love Sasuke?"

"I do, so much. I love him so much," he began to cry.

"Can you let him go?"

"Never."

"Then let Kiba go. You won't loose him. He'll still be in your life, just not be the whole of it," he hissed before wiping Naruto's tears away. "I know how hard this decision is, but you've got to let him go."

"Ok," Naruto nodded again.

"Naruto, don't let it show to Kiba. It's unfair letting him stay attached to you as you go on with your life."

"Ok." Sometimes losing a friend was just as painful as losing a lover.

He massaged Naruto's neck, pulling him closer to his embrace, and feeling the boy shudder against his chest. He knew that Naruto would have preferred to be consoled by Kiba or Sasuke, but the boy had to make dues with him for now.

Someone tried to open the door, and suddenly Naruto got up and began to wipe his eyes.

"Who is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's me," Kiba answered. "Is Naruto there?"

Naruto pressed his hand against his mouth to keep in his sniffles, before shouting, "I'm here Kiba. We'll be out right now."

"Are you two having an affair or something?"

"You have an over active imagination," Shikamaru stated, getting closer to the door. He waited looking at Naruto as he struggled to compose himself. Every time the blond's tears were about to stop, they'd come full on again. Finally, Shikamaru gave up. "I'll handle the talking," he stated, before opening the door.

Kiba walked in, eyes immediately falling on Naruto. "What did you say to him, Nara?"

He dashed towards Naruto, rubbing his back, and letting the blond wrap his hands around him. He kept kissing the crown on Naruto's head. "Calm down, baby. And crying twice in the same day. What did he say exactly?" He glared at Shikamaru.

"Fine, blame me," Shikamaru sighed. "I might have brought up aunt Kushina."

Kiba kissed the tanned cheek again, rubbing his hand up and down Naruto's back, "Why would you do that?"

"It slipped out."

"Since when do we talk about her!" Kiba frowned. He looked down at Naruto's face, which was in turn looking at the ground. "Pup, it's okay. She wouldn't want you to cry."

He suddenly felt Naruto's body convulse with tears. "Okay. Okay. Just let it out."

"Let it out."

"I'm here. Just let it out." He then looked up at Shikamaru, "Aren't you going to apologize?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Naruto, I'm sorry."

"That's not enough. Can't you see the state he's in?"

Shikamaru sat down, rubbing Naruto's back somewhat unwillingly. He was uncomfortable with lies. "I'm really sorry. C'mon, stop crying. You don't want me to feel guilty and start crying too, do you?" He joked. He was never good with jokes, but he knew how much Naruto was hurting. He then paused and said, "Or Kiba might start crying too."

Immediately, Naruto's crying began to loose intensity, but he remained laying in Kiba's embrace.

Shikamaru but his lip before whispering, "Naruto, do you want me to call Sasuke?"

Naruto looked up, as if Shikamaru was reminding him not to give in to the urge to be close to Kiba. "I'll go to his office now," he whispered, his voice almost all gone.

"No, stay for now. You look flushed-" Kiba spoke.

"I'll get him drive himself," Shikamaru interrupted. "Lets go, Naruto."

The brunette walked towards the door, before turning around and repeating, "Naruto" when he noticed the blond resting his head on Kiba's shoulder's once more.

Naruto nodded, standing up, and almost running out of the door.

Once in the car, Naruto rested his head against the cold glass, the headache weighing it down. "Are we really going to see Sasuke?"

"Do you want to?"

"No, I don't want him to see me like this."

"You like the coffee shop downtown, right?"

"It's my favorite."

**XXXXXX Later that night XXXXXXX**

Naruto slowly unlocked the door to Sasuke's apartment. He was glad Sasuke had given him the key earlier. It was easier to sneak in at night and sleep next to his boyfriend, without having to wake up the insomniac man.

He tip-toed into the raven's room, and into the bed. He positioned himself around the creepy hole, rested his head over Sasuke's chest, and closed his eyes.

"I was worried about you," Sasuke whispered.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No. I have a lot on my mind and I couldn't sleep. Why weren't you answering your phone all day?"

"Shikamaru took me to café. Just both of us. It's rare for me to have alone time with Shika, so… I'm sorry I worried you."

"You voice sounds coarse, have you been crying?" He dug his hand softly into Naruto's hair.

"I don't think you have to be worried about Itachi dating Kiba anymore. He had another date last night."

Sasuke remained silent, thinking Neji must have called Kiba already. "Is that why you were crying?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I might not know you as well as Kiba, but I still know you." It was true. People might not be very aware of their lover's mistakes at the beginning of a relationship during the honeymoon period, but somehow, later on, they invest so much time loving that person and thinking about him, it becomes much easier to read him. They begin to have insight, or at least the lucky ones do.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't know if I should be jealous or angry," Sasuke said with a sigh at the end.

"I'm sorry. But I really love you Sasuke. I want to be with you."

"Oh, so that's why you were crying. You choose me?"

Naruto nodded, kissing Sasuke's hand and chest. "You said you'd be mine if I kissed you that time in front of my house. Remember?"

"And I am yours."

"Then hug me tightly."

They shifted in bed until Naruto was completely hidden beneath Sasuke's body. "Shikamaru lectured me today."

"He has been getting more blunt with his words, hasn't he?"

"You noticed that too. I think it's Temari's influence. But I still needed to hear what he had to say. But it was like being slapped in the face with a shuffle."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

He inched up and kissed Sasuke on the lips, "I love you."

Sasuke kissed back, "I love you too."

"I'm very greedy."

"Yeah?"

"I want you all to myself."

"Kiba and I?"

"I want you all to myself."

"Hn. If I hug you enough and keep you warm at night, maybe you won't miss his hugs anymore."

"Sasuke…"

"But I understand. I don't like it, but I understand. I know regardless how much you hug me, I would still yearn for Itachi's hugs, and regardless how much he hugs me, and it would still need yours. When I think of this, I understand how it feels for you now."

"I already cried twice today. I can't cry a third time," Naruto whispered, kissing Sasuke again. "Plus, since when are you so perceptive?"

"I thought about what you told me. How sometimes I can be un-sympathetic," the raven groaned, shifting, but still comfortable with having Naruto near him. "But Naruto, answer your phone when I call. I get lost in my thoughts when you don't."

"I will."

"And eat lunch with me everyday," Sasuke stated. He figured since they were being honest with each other, he might as well confess to all his desires. It was something about the air that night. "I hate eating lunch alone, especially now that Itachi eats lunch with Sai."

"Wait, what? Sai who?"

"He used to date him a while ago, but they broke up because he was a sex addict. Now, Itachi insists that he wants to be with him. I guess he's old and wise enough to make his own decisions."

"You're brother was a sex addict?"

"Naruto, don't ruin the mood and force me to kick you out of bed."

"What's with the sudden aggression?" Naruto chuckled.

"Obviously, Sai is the sex addict, but don't tell Itachi I said that."

"It's okay, you can tell me anything; I'm your boyfriend. It's in the bylaws."

"Is that so? Did you happen to write the bylaws?"

"It's strange though. I know a Sai obsessed with sex too. He used to talk about my-you know what- all the time."

"Is he pale with dark hair?"

"Yeah."

"Wears shirts showing half of his stomach?"

"I think it's the same Sai."

"I think so too."

Naruto paused for a second, "He doesn't suit Itachi at all."

"So I have said. Itachi wants him."

"Ah!"

"What's wrong?"

"Something poked me!"

"That again. There is no ghosts in the mattress, and I already blessed it with the spell you found online."

"Maybe it's bed bugs."

"I don't have bed bugs anywhere in my place."

"Still, your place in a really dangerous part of the city."

"I have a feeling we are not talking about the mattress anymore. Should I turn on the lights?"

"No lights."

"Okay."

"But I was thinking, your bed is too small for both of us to sleep comfortably."

"Hn."

"And I hate sleeping alone…" Naruto paused waiting for the other to catch on. "My bed in the mansion is too big; I get so cold, and I keep wishing you were there with me."

"I wish you would be with me here every night as well," Sasuke whispered.

"Here?" Naruto gulped. "There is a way we can be together every night."

"…"

"Baby."

"Yeah?"

"I want you with me in the same bed every night, and every morning when I wake up. Please move in with me-"

Naruto was pulled in for a long kiss, before being kissed on the cheek a dozen times. "Wait here."

"Sasuke," Naruto called as Sasuke jolted out of bed, and then out of the room. He bit his lip, "Did I upset him?"

The raven came back in, smiling nervously. He sat down by the side of the bed, "Can you sit up?"

"Okay," Naruto said, in a worried tone.

He took Naruto's hands into his. "You said you want to go to bed with me at night and wake up next to me in the morning. I want to go to ben with you at night and wake up next to you in the morning, for the rest of myself."

"Sasuke-"

"I had never loved anyone except Itachi. I could never trust anything or anyone but him and money. But then I met you, and all my anxieties vanished. They wouldn't stop me from loving you. I just fell for you. Sometimes I would stay up in bed late at night wondering how could I have said I love you just like that. It is not like me, but then again, I'm nothing like myself with you," he paused. "I'm better. Do I make sense?"

Naruto nodded, eyes getting watery. "I don't want to cry again today, baby."

"I don't want you to cry ever again. And if you'd let me, I will do anything to keep you happy. Naruto, I'd do anything for you."

He kneeled down, pulling a small box from his pocket.

Naruto pressed his hand against his lips, heart beating faster than ever.

"When I got this, I decided that the minute my fears couldn't hold back anymore, I'll take it out. Less than a day ago. I love you too much to be scared after all, baby," he took a deep breath, before opening the box. "I know you have fears too, but, I hope…"

The blond stared at the rings and then at Sasuke again. "Sasuke."

"Naruto, will you please marry me?

The blond nodded, leaning down towards Sasuke, as the man got up and began to kiss the other's lips. "Yes. I love you."

"Don't cry," he kissed Naruto again, before taking one ring and slipping it onto tanned fingers. "Put this-"

The blond nodded again, as he took slipped Sasuke's ring on, before softly kissing the other's hand.

"Are you scared?" Sasuke whispered.

"No. Not at all," he kissed the raven again. "We're a perfect fit, even all our defects."

"We are."

Suddenly Naruto ogled down at his finger, "Sasuke, you didn't steal this, did you? It looks expensive."

**- To be continued- **

**Please review. Reviews make my fingers move. **


End file.
